The Heart of a Champion
by mind-the-apostrophe
Summary: Payson Keeler won gold in 2012, despite that fact that Sasha Belov mysteriously quit after she made the National Team. Now years later as a new coach and single mother, she has to suck up her pride and work with him. This should be interesting...
1. Prologue

**a/n:** _First of all, I obviously know nothing about gymnastics. Sorry! Just felt the need to explore the natural (and probably unplanned) chemistry between Sasha and Payson. The show's not doing it, so might as well…_

**update:**_ OK...maybe they ARE going there. In this story, however, the timing is nice and legal._

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

The last thing anyone expected at this National Team practice was a scene.

"I won't leave."

"I'm warning you, Belov."

"No!"

The man's scream echoed throughout the gymnasium. Parents, gymnasts and visitors started to watch with curiosity. A former Olympic gold medalist was arguing with a National Committee member. Behind him was a nervous girl with blonde hair swept up in a tight bun. Her face was expressionless.

Ellen Beals turned on her heel and marched up to Sasha Belov. "How dare you." She said in a low voice. "How dare you interrupt us. This is a key National Team practice. You know very well that we need to determine our World participants today. You are not welcome here and Payson isn't even on the National Team, making her ineligible-"

"She should be on the National Team!" he bellowed.

"She had her chance." Ellen Beals said. "It's over, Belov."

Suddenly, the other Rock girls filed behind Sasha in support. One by one Emily, Kaylie, and even Lauren walked up and crossed their arms in solidarity. None of them said anything, but they didn't need to. The core strength of the women's team was on now Sasha and Payson's side. The other committee members started to murmur nervously behind Ms. Beals.

"All I'm asking is that you watch her - just one apparatus. That's all." Sasha said desperately.

A man form the national's committee grabbed Ellen Beals and whispered to her in a low voice. Her face started turning red. She turned back to Sasha reluctantly.

"Fine, we'll see her. We, however, get to pick her event."

Payson stepped forward, her stomach twisting in knots.

"What will it be, then?" she asked, finally speaking.

"Floor."

Payson's eyes widened, but she tried to hide her surprise. She had been expecting the uneven bars or even the vault. Those were her past strengths - ones that she thought the National Committee would want to see now. She nodded in compliance. Sasha read the worry on her face and pulled her aside for a talk before she began.

"It's perfect, Payson." He assured her. "You can really show them how you've evolved as a gymnast on floor. You can show your new artistic focus. They won't know what hit them."

"But that's what I'm afraid of." Payson said. "What if…what if it's not what they want? What if they want the old Payson? I don't know if I can be that anymore."

Sasha looked at her sternly. "Payson Keeler if doing what the committee wants is why you are here right now, then you might as well leave this building and retire. What they want is irrelevant. This is about you and not just your gymnastics. You've changed, Payson. You are a new person – a new woman – and your approach reflects that. Don't be afraid to show them. Don't let anyone stop you from doing it and doing it proudly. Do you understand?"

Payson nodded. Sasha's hand was squeezing her upper arm – it was halfway between gentle assurance and a dare. It was just what she needed.

"I'm ready." Presenting herself to the crowd, Payson took the floor. The five seconds between her starting pose and the beginning of the music felt like an hour. Her heart felt like it was about to jump from her chest.

Then, like a breath of fresh air, she began moving and forgot anything else existed. Her body knew just what to do. It was a level of reliability that she hadn't achieved since before her injury. There was a significant difference this time, however; now her body was about grace and beauty as well as power.

Sasha tried to hide his smile. He knew he should be watching Payson's routine, but the faces of the spectators were too distracting to ignore. His eyes roamed over the National Committee. A few of them were visibly awe struck by this new gymnast before them. Even Ellen Beals was too transfixed to write on her clipboard. In the bleachers he saw the Keelers watching intently – Mrs. Keeler with tears streaming down her proud face. The Rock girls, who hadn't seen their friend perform this way before, were also in shock. A big smile was creeping up on Emily's face. Kaylie's eyes were wide with admiration. Lauren's jaw was simply dropped.

Each movement was fluid and beautiful. A year ago Payson Keeler had been a force of nature, jumping and tumbling with unbelievable height and power. Now she made the same steps and skills look easy. Each movement bled into the next with seamless grace. For the first time since he could remember, Sasha Belov saw Payson smile during a floor routine.

She finished dramatically. Shock and silence followed. Then, a second later, Sasha heard Becca Keeler cry out form the stands: "Gooo Payson! Woooo!"

Applause erupted from every direction. The Rock girls ran out onto the floor, jumping up and down for their teammate. The National Committee convened together talking in hushed whispers while others screamed and wolf whistled at Payson's miraculous come back.

"Welcome back, Keeler." Sasha muttered to himself, watching his elites hug each other. He'd never been prouder.

Then, Payson looked up form the crowd of excited gymnasts around her. After surveying the room she finally saw Sasha and broke through the masses. She ran toward him laughing. In a second she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her feet were off the ground. Sasha was spinning her around.

"You did it, Payson." He whispered. "Whatever they decide today, I want you know that you did it."

Her eyes were brimming with tears. "I know…and it's all because of you."

"Sasha." Ellen Beals' voice interrupted their moment. "I need to speak with you in private."

Sasha smiled one last time at Payson and let her go. He followed Ms. Beals into a quieter area of the gym. He felt like nothing she could say could bring him down now. He felt absolutely bullet proof. He would soon discover that this was false confidence.

"The committee is split, Sasha." She said unceremoniously.

He laughed. "How is that possible? Did any of them see that performance?"

"No one is saying it wasn't excellent. A score for that routine would be very high – just as high as Kaylie's even. The score, however, is not the issue."

"What is?"

"She's not on the National Team, Sasha. We can't just bend the rules for her."

"What is this horrible obsession you have with the rules? Damn the rules!"

She smiled at him cynically. "I wish I could say I'm surprised by your reaction, but you're so predictable…"

Sasha was fuming. "This is ridiculous. Payson loves this sport and has more heart than the entire China team on any apparatus. She has everything going for her. This is her last Olympic cycle!"

"Unfortunately, heart does not give Payson Keeler extra points."

He clenched his fists. Ellen Beals stared at him with satisfaction.

"Who has the deciding vote?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I do."

Sasha laughed bitterly. "Of course you do. What is it you want, Beals? If you wanted Payson gone and you really thought she didn't have enough talent you wouldn't be talking to me right now. Why did you pull me aside before casting your vote? What do you want?"

"I want you out." She said simply as if it was a trivial request.

Sasha blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I want you out." She repeated. "If you want Payson at Worlds and on the US National Team, you have to duck out of this Olympic cycle, stop complicating my life, and stop interfering with the girls' careers."

He should have known. He cursed himself for not expecting such a low move from this woman. He felt like punching the wall.

"What'll it be?" she asked.

Sasha loved coaching, possibly more than the sport itself. It had offered him a level of fulfillment his gold medal never gave him. The Rock girls especially had introduced a new dimension to his life.

Then, the image of Payson's smile a few minutes ago hit him like a freight train. He couldn't forget the pure joy on her face and everyone watching her. His breath caught in his chest at the very thought.

"Fine. I quit."

Without waiting to hear a response, he walked away from Ellen Beals and back in to the gymnasium. Trying not the attract attention, he grabbed his bag and left. As he was making his exit he heard an announcement being made faintly in the background…

"The National Committee is happy to announce that Payson Keeler will be joining the National Team and representing the United States at Worlds…"

A few minutes later Payson was looking for Sasha. Her smile faded when she realized that he wasn't there anymore. Come Monday, a harsher truth would be announced to her and her teammates. Marty would be returning to the Rock indefinitely. Sasha had quit.

And he didn't even say goodbye.

* * *

The time between Worlds and the Olympics seemed like eternity without Sasha. Eventually all of the Rock girls got over Sasha's unexpected exit. All expect Payson, that is.

While the other girls cursed him and complained for weeks afterward, Payson didn't even mention his name. Her stony silence on the matter was almost eerie, but somehow her bubbling, unspoken anger made her gymnastics that much better. Each day she grew stronger and each day one less person doubted her unconventional entry on to the National Team.

All four girls went to the Olympics in 2012, though Lauren did so as an alternate. Kaylie and Kelly Parker were the US favorites going in to the competition. Payson had impressed everyone with her performance at Worlds, but no one was expecting her to do so at the Olympics.

Kaylie hit a plateau after Worlds and it reflected at the Olympics. To everyone's surprise, she won a silver, but no golds.

Emily Kmetko became a household name that night. She came out of nowhere and won the gold medal for uneven bars. The media could barely pronounce her last name on television, let alone provide an explanation to her miraculous win. The girl sparked a media frenzy soon after. She was the Cinderella story of the night without a doubt. For the next several months sports reporters would be writing about her rags –to-Olympics story in inspirational prose.

Genji Cho was a force of nature at the games. She was strong in very apparatus. She disappointed Kaylie on beam, securing the gold with a comfortable margin. That, however, would be her only gold of the night.

When Payson Keeler won the all around gold in 2012, Sasha Belov was watching from a television in his trailer. He saw her execute a spectacular vault – one that she started working on with him. He smiled and wondered how she had convinced the sticklers on the National Committee to let her get away with such a high level of difficulty. Her floor routine had improved, if that was even possible. She took gold medals in both events. When her overall title was announced, the camera was in its traditional place – right in front of the girl and her coach as they watched the scores appear above them. When her face lit up at the news, Marty have her a hug.

Sasha almost broke his television that night in frustration. After all, he was the one that was supposed to be sitting there next to her.

Kaylie, Payson, and Emily circulated through the post-Olympic press together. At that point the sports media had deemed them the Three Musketeers. They were seen everywhere together – on magazine covers, talk shows, and live appearances. The country couldn't get enough of them, especially Payson Keeler.

About six months later Payson Keeler ducked out of the public eye, causing a shocking splash with the gymnastics world and all the Americans who had put this champion on a pedestal.

The reigning Olympic gold medalist was pregnant.


	2. A New Coach

**Chapter 1**

_Six years later…_

Payson Keeler shot out of bed. A high-pitched screaming was coming from the next room in her apartment.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

She opened her daughter's door. Little Ally Keeler was bawling in her bed. Tears were streaming down her tiny face.

"Shhhh sweetie. I'm here." She said, sitting down and giving Ally a hug. She rubbed her daughter's back for a few minutes. The sobbing started to subside.

"Another bad dream?" she asked.

Ally nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ally shook her head.

Payson smiled and wiped the tears from her daughter's cheek. "Want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

Ally nodded and leapt from her covers. Fully recovered from the horrors of her nightmare at the prospect of a fun sleepover, she raced into her mother's room and started jumping on the bed with a gigantic grin. Payson laughed and joined her, grabbing her around the waist and tickling her until she stopped bouncing around.

"You have too much energy!" she said as Ally tried to escape her grip. "What am I going to do with you, uh?'

Ally's laugh was probably her favorite sound in the world. Payson didn't remember laughing half as much when she her age. Ally was a little ball of energy, always climbing up walls and starting games of tag. Besides her regular nightmares, she rarely cried. Payson decided a long time ago that if she had anything to do with it, this little girl's life would be as happy as possible. It was the least she could do for her. It wasn't easy to grow up without a father, after all.

"Are you tired yet?" Payson asked.

Ally sighed happily and sunk into her mother's arms, curling up like a cat. Payson took that as a 'yes.' She carefully tucked Ally in and turned off the lamp.

Both mother and daughter were asleep a few minutes later.

The next day when Payson returned home with Ally in tow, the phone was ringing off the hook. With three grocery bags balanced in her hands and a little girl at her heels, she somehow managed to open the door. Ally shot past her and into her room to play. Payson set down the groceries as fast and she could and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Payson Keeler?"

"This is she." She said, balancing the phone between her chin and shoulder. She started sorting food from the bags.

"My name is Vince Petersen." the man explained. "I'm from the National Gymnastics Committee."

Payson set down the can of soup she was holding and paused. "Excuse me?"

"I'm from the National Gymnastics Committee." He repeated.

Payson racked her brain, trying to find any reason that these people would be calling her after years of the cold shoulder. She had made many enemies after news broke of her pregnancy, though she and her parents had done their best to keep the matter private. The Committee, despite the glory she had brought them from the Olympics, couldn't distance themselves faster from "her mistake." Reporters still called her about it from time to time too. She always got the same predictable and offensive questions from them, including ones about Ally's father. By some miracle of secrecy and personal commitment, no one from the media had managed to get that out of Payson Keeler yet.

"Go on…" she said skeptically.

"Ms. Keeler we have a proposition for you." He started. "How would you like to be the assistant coach for the National Team we're assembling at the Rock?"

Payson Keeler started laughing. Ally peaked her head out of her room curiously.

"Mommy, what's so funny?" she asked innocently from down the hall. Payson tried to calm her inappropriate reaction. She waved her daughter back into her room and cleared her throat.

"Sorry." She said. "Is this a joke?"

"No." Mr. Petersen assured her. "I'm quite serious."

Payson raised her eyebrows. This was perhaps the last conversation she ever expected to have. "W- Why?"

"You are well qualified and a former Olympic gold medalist." He said simply. "Do I need another reason?"

"No, but…the last time I checked the National Committee didn't want to associate themselves with me."

"Things change, Ms. Keeler." He said. "The public's interest in gymnastics has gone down. What the committee needs is some change in the –"

"You need my name to cause a PR splash don't you?" she realized, half amused at the prospect.

"Ms. Keeler, I'm offering you a highly coveted position at a very young age. I know you've done one-on-one coaching a few times over these past years, but you've never held a permanent position at any gym."

"I'm a real estate agent now." She said, trying to sound satisfied with her unsuccessful, mundane career. Long ago Payson had let go of ambition and learned to fill her life with day-to-day concerns – mostly about money and her daughter's well being.

Mr. Petersen didn't seem to believe her contentment. "I'm offering you an opportunity to reenter the gymnastics world, Ms. Keeler. Let's put the past behind us, shall we? Will you accept our offer?"

Payson sighed. For a split second she thought about hanging up the phone and letting it all go for good. She'd dreamed about moments like this before, but she didn't know what to do now that it had come. In her silence she heard Ally playing in her room. She thought about her daughter and their future. Payson's eyes surveyed their apartment - they traveled from the chipped paint on the walls to Ally's faded second hand backpack on the stained floor.

"How much does it pay?"

* * *

A few weeks later Payson Keeler was driving though Boulder again, breathing in the fresh mountain air. She couldn't believe it.

She pulled up to the Rock in her old clunker of a car. Ally was seated in the back playing with her stuffed animals. The building was pristine, just as she remembered. She saw the reserved spots in front of the gym – familiar but now bearing new names on them.

"What is this place, Mommy?" Ally asked, pressing her nose against the glass.

"This is mommy's new work." She explained, parking the car in the back of the lot. She got out and unbuckled Ally. Her daughter got out and stretched, surveying her new surroundings.

"Is this where you are going to sell houses?" she asked, looking up with her big blue eyes.

Payson sighed and took her hand. "Not exactly…"

The two Keeler girls walked in to the Rock – Ally perhaps more confidently than her mother. As soon as they entered Payson was hit with the familiar gym sounds – feet hitting mat, young teenagers gossiping, and bodies tumbling across hard wooden beams. Payson didn't notice, but Ally's eyes widened like coins.

"Ms. Keeler?"

Payson turned around and saw a short, bald man that she could only assume was Vince Petersen. She noticed that several of the gymnasts turned to stare after he said her name.

"Yes," she extended her arm to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Have you settled in?"

"Not actually." She admitted. "We just arrived, but we should be moved in soon. I promised my mother we would stay with her while we looked for a permanent place."

Ally started to tug on her mother's hand. She was like a dog trying to escape its leash. Payson looked down and saw her eyeing the jump ropes excitedly.

"Is it OK if she entertains herself?" Payson asked Mr. Petersen, motioning toward her daughter.

Mr. Petersen nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

"Ok," Payson said. "Ally you can jump rope, but you're not allowed to touch anything else – got it?"

"Promise." Her daughter said solemnly before shooting off toward her destination.

Payson chuckled. "Sorry about her…I wanted to meet you by three, but I didn't have time to drop her off at my parents' place…"

Mr. Petersen raised his hand. "No really, it's not a problem at all. We're just happy you're here."

"Great." She said. "Has the committee chosen an official head coach for the women's team yet?"

"Uh…" Mr. Petersen chuckled nervously. "We have, actually…"

Payson eyed him suspiciously. "When do I get to meet this coach?"

"Right now."

Payson Keeler froze. The answer to her question had not come from Vince Petersen. Instead it had come from behind her. The male voice was all too familiar – cocky, smooth, and British.

She didn't turn around. As far as Payson was concerned, the longer she didn't turn around, the longer her brain could formulate comforting, but unlikely alternatives to the reality she was experiencing. Perhaps there was a new coach that sounded just like him. Perhaps she had a mental illness that caused her to hear voices that didn't exist. Either of these would have been preferable to the man she knew was behind her.

"Payson? Aren't you going to turn around say hello?" he asked.

Glaring at the guilty looking Petersen, Payson slowly pivoted. There he was, Sasha Belov - the abandoning, lying poor-excuse-for-a-man that she hadn't seen in about six years. He looked exactly the same as she remembered. He must've been in his mid thirties at this point. Sasha wore the same smug smile from years ago – like he was once again trying to dare her to throw more challenging tricks on beam. The twinkle in his eye and light stubble on his chin were unchanged. She sucked in her breath.

"_You've got to be kidding me…_"

Sasha smiled, apparently flattered by her emotionally charged reaction.

"It's been a while Payson." He said, nodding civilly.

While Sasha had remained the same over the course of six years, Payson Keeler had definitely changed and he could tell. This was not the girl he remembered. Now at twenty-four her hair was shorter – only coming up to her shoulders now. After the Olympics and her pregnancy, her hormones had kicked in making her taller and curvy. The normalcy of her was almost unusual to Sasha. The everyday clothes – jeans and baggy cardigan – made her a foreign image to him. She was definitely Payson, though. Her serious, stony expression and crossed arms gave him that cue at least.

"What are you staring at?" she asked sharply.

Sasha snapped back to attention. "Nothing. Shall we get to work, Coach Keeler?"

"No."

Her voice rang out stubbornly. A few of the Rock gymnasts turned their heads and the sound. Sasha looked back and glared at them with a familiar authority

"Can I speak to you privately, Mr. Petersen?" she asked the committee member through gritted teeth.

Mr. Petersen looked terrified at this conflict. The committee had planned this for some time now, counting on the fact that these two could reconcile and work together. They were qualified and attracted public interest, which was the most important thing at present. The last thing he wanted was to go shopping for another assistant coach just days before the first National Team practice. He led Payson off to the side and spoke with her in hushed tones. He was willing to give her the moon if she asked for it.

Sasha Belov watched them whisper off to the side and crossed his arms. This was exactly the warmth he had expected from Payson Keeler after all these years. Frankly, he didn't blame her.

He gazed around the gym while he waited for them to finish discussing her qualms. Out of the corner of his eye he caught something strange. A little girl was scaling a stack of chairs.

Out of desire to avoid any injuries in his gym, Sasha bolted forward and placed her back on the ground.

"Hey!" she cried, kicking him in the shin.

"Ouch!" Sasha looked incredulously at the little girl below him. She had big blue eyes and her straight brown hair was braided in pigtails. Her nose, now crinkled in frustration, was dusted lightly with freckles. She was wearing shorts and a tee shirt so she clearly wasn't there to train. She couldn't be more than four or five. "What were you doing?"

She pointed up above the chairs. Tacked high on the walls was framed photograph. In it, three girls were wearing medals around their necks. The inscription said "_Olympics 2012 – Emily Kmetko, Payson Keeler, and Kaylie Cruz._"

"Were you trying to see that?" he asked.

She nodded.

Sasha sighed and picked her up again, this time lifting her so she was at eye level with the picture. Her eyes widened. "Those are Olympic athletes." He explained to her kindly. "They trained here."

"They did that stuff?" the girl asked, motioning to the tumbling girls around the gym.

"That and more." Sasha said, putting her down.

The girl giggled. "That's just silly!"

Sasha put his hands on his hips. "What makes you say that?" He asked, feeling oddly defensive.

"Because my mom can't do stuff like that."

"Your….mom?"

"Ally!" Payson Keeler called across the gym, walking back toward Sasha and her wandering daughter. Mr. Petersen was close on her heels. "I thought you were by the jump ropes, sweetie."

Sasha's mouth gapped open stupidly. He looked at the little girl again and then at Payson's old picture. Then, he looked up at his former gymnast. Payson was now holding her young daughter. They didn't look remarkably alike, but they did have the same eyes. Sasha knew Payson had a child, of course. Everyone did. Still, seeing her with a little girl in her arms, acting like a full-fledged adult was an image Sasha wasn't entirely prepared to process.

He should've known. He should've known the second the girl kicked him in the shin with defiance…

"Mommy," Ally said, pointing to the picture. "Is that you? That man said you were a gymnast."

Yes, Ally. I used to train here."

"Are you going to train here again?" she asked hopefully.

Payson chuckled. "No, honey. I'm going to coach other girls now."

"You are?" Sasha interrupted. Looking at Mr. Petersen now. The man nodded. Obviously he had calmed Payson down enough to convince her to stay. "I'm glad."

Payson smirked. "Don't be glad yet, Belov."

She said goodbye to Mr. Petersen and carried Ally outside to the car without another word to her new co-worker. Sasha shoved his hands in his pockets with satisfaction.

This would be the beginning of a very interesting professional relationship.


	3. Respect

**Chapter 2**

Mr. and Mrs. Keeler couldn't have been more excited to receive their daughter and granddaughter. Kim Keeler had insisted that Payson and Ally stay with them while they looked for an apartment. She wouldn't hear of anything else. With Becca away at college and her older daughter sticking to stubborn independence, their house had been lonely for a long time. Mr. Keeler was now living there permanently and working in Boulder with his wife. Payson was somewhat embarrassed at the idea of living with her parents again, but she appreciated their hospitality.

"You should be flattered, Pay." Mrs. Keeler said late that night. She was boiling tea for them. Both Mr. Keeler and Ally were asleep upstairs.

Payson shrugged. "It's insulting too depending on how you look at it. I feel like a publicity stunt."

"Payson, they might be taking advantage of your story to get press, but you can take advantage of them too. This position will really open doors for you! I know how much you miss gymnastics…"

"I don't." Payson lied easily. "Ally and I were doing just fine –"

"Oh yeah – you're selling second class real state in a bad market hours away…"

Payson rolled her eyes. "We were fine!" She insisted. "We were getting by and she was perfectly happy."

Kim sighed and let her daughter win the tiny battle. "At least Ally is adjusting well. She seems excited."

"Ally is always happy." Payson beamed. "She tends to make the best of things."

"You could learn a thing or two from your daughter." Mrs. Keeler pointed out.

Payson knew she was right. She sipped her tea and thought about the day – her long drive, her first time back and the Rock, and the first time she saw Sasha in years. She shuddered.

"I have no idea how I'm going to put up with that man." She confessed. "He waltzed in today and spoke to me as if nothing happened – as if he didn't just walk out on me before Worlds. Can you believe it?"

Mrs. Keeler wondered whether she should fight her daughter on this one too. "Maybe you should bury the hatchet with Sasha, Pay."

Her daughter raised her eyebrow. "Why would I want to do something like that?"

"Payson, you've won your gold medal and you did it without Sasha Belov. You have no reason to be angry with him. It turns out that you didn't even need him."

"I thought I did…" she mumbled.

"Well at least you're back at the Rock." Mrs. Keeler said, nudging her daughter. "Tell me you're not ecstatic about that, uh?"

A smile crept up on Payson's face – one that her mother hadn't seen in a long time. Despite all the drama, the six years of solitude, and her moments of insecurity, Payson Keeler never stopped loving the sport.

"Fine." She admitted, downing her tea and getting up to wash her mug. "But I can't say I'm as excited to work with Sasha. I'll be professional, but I can't promise to be civil all the time. I'm only human…"

Mrs. Keeler could live with that for the time being.

"Honey," she said hesitantly to Payson before she went to bed. "I hate to ask you this, but – "

"What?"

Mrs. Keeler proceeded with caution. "You told _him_ right – that you moved? He knows where Ally is– ?"

"Yes" Payson said quickly and emotionlessly, knowing exactly whom her mother was referring to. "I called him first thing."

"Ok… I'm just saying is that he'll probably want to know where his daughter is at the very least."

"Mom." Payson said seriously. "I've taken care of it. Really. He knows our address and as long as we get the monthly check for Ally I could care less what he thinks. Besides, I sincerely doubt that he cares."

Payson's layers of distance and strength were hard to dig through, but no one could do it better than her mom. Though Payson was technically a strong, single mother with a determined spirit and old soul, Mrs. Keeler could see the truth in her eyes. Sometimes the girl was just hurt and there was nothing her acting could do to change that.

Payson went to bed that night in her old room. The walls were covered with magazine covers that her parents had framed. Her shelves were lined with old trophies, including the one Sasha created – The Payson Keeler Award. She looked at them, running her fingers over each one. On her nightstand, laying down unceremoniously between her old hair brush and her jewelry box, was one of her gold medals. She'd almost forgotten that she left it there. She picked it up and held the circle in her palm. She remembered standing on the podium in 2012, thinking how oddly heavy it felt around her neck.

It was then she noticed the magazine underneath the medal. Clearly, her parents had forgotten to clear that one away before she got home.

"Olympic Champion, Teenage Mom" the big type said. They had placed it next to an image of one of her more graceful Olympic stunts on the beam. The subheading asked a truly annoying question: "_Who is the father_?"

Payson groaned and flopped on her bed. The only downside of reentering her past seemed to be…reentering her past.

* * *

It was the morning of the first National Team practice and Payson's life felt as chaotic as ever. Her father had already left for work and her mother was nowhere to be seen.

"Sweetie," Payson said, grabbing her cup of coffee. "Did grandma say anything about coming back? Did you see her leave the house?"

Ally shook her head as she munched on her toast.

Payson quickly formulated a Plan B. "Alright, I guess you're coming with me…" she decided.

Ally jumped into the air excitedly. "Hooray!"

Twenty minutes later, Payson and Ally entered the Rock. A few people were mingling around the floor, but Sasha wasn't in sight. Payson grabbed her daughter's hand and walked quickly up the stairs to the main office.

"What's this?" Ally asked, observing the messy room. Paperwork was stacked high on Sasha's desk and the garbage can was over flowing. Ally didn't seem to mind, but Payson was rather disgusted.

"This is where you'll be staying for the day, OK?" she said, trying to sound peppy.

"Ok…" said Ally.

Payson set down her tote bag and grabbed a doll and some coloring books for Ally. "I'm really sorry about this sweetie…I promise I'll find a good day care place soon."

"No!" Ally said. "I like it here. I want to be with you."

Payson kissed her on the forehead. This girl was too sweet for her own good. "Well, you get your wish today, kid. I'll come and check on you every half hour and come get you for lunch, OK? If you need me, just call for me. Besides that you stay put."

Ally nodded and sat down with her crayons. She seemed content enough.

Payson rushed out of the office and down the stairs. Everyone below her was staring. She smiled at the gymnasts and their parents.

A second later the gym doors opened and Sasha Belov entered in his usual confident manner. Some of the National Team members looked intimidated. Payson didn't blame them. She had felt the same way the first time she met him.

"Good morning." His voice echoed throughout the gymnasium. "Welcome to the first National Team Practice. I am Sasha Belov and this," he motioned towards Payson "is your assistant coach, Payson Keeler."

A few of the parents whispered and shifted uncomfortably at the sound of her name. This was going to be a long day.

Sasha finished his introductory speech and the gymnasts and parents dispersed. The girls started stretching diligently while the adults filed into the observation room. Payson stayed by Sasha's side for the time being, waiting for instructions.

"Did you have something in mind for the first day?" she asked.

Sasha smiled. "Just to push them out of their comfort zone."

She had to hand it to him - Sasha knew what he was doing. If anyone had previously questioned his authority as the new national coach, that doubt was gone by the first hour of conditioning. Though Payson was still angry with him, she admired his approach. Given both of their unconventional histories as gymnasts, demanding respect off the bat was important.

Sasha tapped her on the shoulder later in the day. "What?" she asked.

"The funniest thing just happened." He started. "I went into my office –"

"You should really clean that up, by the way" she interrupted.

"-and I found something of yours." He finished.

"Oh, Right." Payson said. "My mom couldn't watch Ally today."

"Which would explain why she's in my office…"

"Is that a problem?" she challenged coolly.

He shook his head. "No, just give me a heads up next time."

She was surprised that Sasha was so cool with the prospect of having a young child around the gym. Frankly, he had never seemed like the kind of man who liked children. He lacked the tact and patience.

"But the way," Sasha said to her before returning to the team. "She seemed bored so I put on a video for her."

Payson furrowed her brow. "A video? What video?"

"One of your old competitions."

Payson's jaw dropped and she quickly bolted up the stairs to Sasha's office. When she opened the door she found her little girl sitting crossed legged and calm, eyes glued to the television. On the screen, a younger version of Payson was tumbling quickly across the balance beam.

"Whoa…" Ally said. She looked like a kid in a toy store.

Payson ran up and stood between her daughter and the TV.

"Hey!" Ally said when her mom shut off the tape. "I wanted to finish it!"

"Sorry, Ally that's not for you." She said, shoving the tape back in its case and returning it to Sasha's shelf. "If you want to watch something, I'll find another movie for you."

Ally sat back and sighed. Clearly, she wasn't interested in any other visual entertainment unless it involved her mother performing death-defying tricks.

Payson left her daughter again, shaking her head as she returned to practice. This was just what she needed right now – Sasha Belov indoctrinating her little girl with gymnastics propaganda.

The day ended quickly. Sasha applauded the National Team on their first successful practice. One by one the athletes filed out of the gym with their parents. Some looked more satisfied than others while some just looked sore.

"What do you think?" Sasha asked Payson.

"They have a lot of promise" she said with some girls in mind. "Which ones are at the Rock full time?"

"Just two." He said. Sasha motioned discretely toward one girl talking adamantly to her parents across the gym. "That's Jessica Rudolph – sixteen years old, strongest on bars and placed third at Nationals."

"Yeah, I noticed her today." Payson said, remembering her impressive routine.

"She and her parents moved here last year from Georgia so she could train at the Rock full time. She made the National Team easily, but she lacks the kind of focus and drive you had."

Payson was touched by the unexpected compliment. She cleared her throat. "Her parents seem…involved." She observed. The Rudolphs were talking with great animation, undoubtedly discussing her progress from that day. Payson could spot a stage parents from a mile away.

'Yeah…" Sasha said. The tone of this voice said it all.

"Where is the other?" Payson asked, looking around the gym. Sasha pointed toward the only girl still on the floor. She was doing cool down stretches with her headphones in. She was smaller than the other girls, possibly the youngest.

"That's Nina Hart." Sasha said. "She is the recipient of the private Kmetko Scholarship for gymnastics."

Payson smiled in surprise. "I had no idea Emily created a private scholarship…I always wondered what she did with all of that sponsorship money."

"The scholarship is for girls who show promise and financial need. It's designed to include girls who haven't had the traditional advantages that this sport usually requires." he explained. "Emily was careful when she set up the scholarship – it's completely separate form the National Committee's conditions and rules. About two years ago Emily handpicked Nina from a public school gymnastics meet an hour south of here. Emily comes in and checks on her from time to time."

"How old is she?" asked Payson curiously.

"Fourteen, almost fifteen."

Payson raised her eyebrows. Her interest started to grow in this girl. Earlier that day she saw her throw some rough moves on floor. They were powerful and impressive, but she lacked some of the professionalism and glitz that came naturally with years of private training.

"Excuse me," a parent caught Sasha's attention. The gym had almost emptied by now. "Mr. Belov, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Greg Donandson, Keera's father."

Sahsa shook the man's hand. "Yes, Mr. Donaldson I know who you are. I make it a point to know the parents of the national champion."

"Keera and her mother are already in the car. I was hoping to talk to you about some…concerns I have. Could we go somewhere privately?"

Sasha looked around at the now empty gym. "Is this not private enough?"

Mr. Donaldson eyed Payson uncomfortably. "No."

"Mr. Donaldson," Sasha said with a polite smile. "Whatever you can say to me, you can say in front of Ms. Keeler."

Payson had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"If you insist…" Mr. Donaldson said with agitation. "I'll be honest with you. My wife and I are concerned about the National Team's decision to have Payson coach the girls. These are young, impressionable athletes. The last thing we need is a poor example confusing them when they should be focusing on their goals."

Sasha looked almost amused. "Sir, would you call an Olympic gold medalist a "poor example?" Because that is exactly what Payson is. I would've thought you wanted your daughter to be just as successful."

Mr. Donaldson paused. "It still doesn't change the fact that –"

"Payson," Sasha suddenly addressed her. "Do you plan on handing out condoms everyday after practice? Maybe encouraging the girls to have sex?"

"No sir." She said soundly, looking Mr. Donaldson in the eye.

"Then I don't see a problem, do you?"

This father was les than pleased with their reaction to his complaint, but Payson could tell he wasn't going to mention it again. Sasha had held his ground successfully.

Payson let out a huge sigh of relief when that man exited the Rock. "Thank you for that." She said to Sasha. 'That was really –"

"Necessary." Sasha said. "It was necessary. You are my assistant coach. The parents need to accept that and get over their American puritan tendencies."

A smile escaped Payson's lips. "I'm not _your_ assistant coach, I'm _the_ assistant coach." She corrected.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

Sasha grabbed his bag and started to leave too.

"Wait – one sec." Payson said. "Can I ask a favor?"

Sasha smiled. "Sure, why not?"

"Can you not show old gymnastics videos to my daughter?" she asked. "I don't want her to –"

"Ally has no idea who you are, does she?" Sasha asked incredulously.

"I was going to tell her eventually, Sasha. For now she knows I'm her mother and that's enough." Payson retorted.

Sasha stepped closer to her. "You can't stop her, you know."

Payson laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do I?" he asked, calling Payson's bluff. He pointed to something behind her.

Payson turned around and saw her five-year-old doing hand stands on the mats.

"Oh geeze." She said under her breath. Ally always had such perfect timing.

Sasha chuckled and left his assistant coach to wrangle in her over enthusiastic daughter.

"Remind me, Payson." He said, not helping himself. He called out to her from across the gym. "How old were you when you started swinging from the stair banisters?"

Payson Keeler scowled.


	4. Some Peace

**Chapter 3**

Payson's life was beginning to fall into place. Things were aligning, getting neater, and (sometimes) even making sense. About three weeks after their arrival, Payson successfully tracked down both a day care center and a suitable apartment within ten minutes of the Rock. Though she was grateful for her parents' hospitality, she was relieved to finally leave her childhood bedroom. These days it felt more like a mocking museum piece than a living space.

At the Rock, she assisted Sasha with coaching the gymnasts in between the regular National Team practices. Over time she developed just as strong a reputation as Sasha among the gymnasts. Neither coach would accept anything less than your best.

"She's brutal." Jessica Rudolph said, chalking up and glancing across the gym at her new coach. As the number one gymnast at the Rock Jessica's opinion was well known and sought after – at least among most of the female gymnasts. At present a crowd of juniors was encircling her. "Payson made me do my beam routine five times in a row and when I finally caved and asked her what was wrong, do you know what she said?"

"What?" one of them asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Jessica nodded incredulously. "Nothing was wrong with my routine, she was just testing my consistency for fun. What a waste of my time…"

"You're the most consistent gymnast at the Rock. You haven't messed up in what – how many years?"

Jessica pretended to brush off the flattering comment humbly. "Well, I guess she's new…"

"Ladies! Is this a slumber party?" Sasha Belov's voice boomed from across the gym. The girls scattered like mice. "Get to work – NOW!"

"You haven't lost your touch I see." Payson commented behind him.

"Of course I haven't, but you're the one to talk." He replied to her at a normal volume. "I saw you drilling Jessica on beam this morning. I've never heard anyone say the word 'again' so often in such a short time."

Payson sighed and looked across the gym to the girl in question. "Honestly I was just making out her character as an athlete."

Sasha smirked. "What did you come up with?"

"She's precise to a fault. Each time she performed was exactly the same – right on the head."

"So?"

"So…" Payson said. "Shouldn't it be getting better?"

Sasha turned and looked at his assistant coach. Suddenly she seemed like the sixteen-year-old he met so long ago, staying late every night, coming early every morning, and always trying to improve.

"You're tough, Keeler."

"She can do better, Belov."

"Well let me handle Jessica for now." Sasha said. "I want to you pool all your effort into one task, Payson."

She looked intrigued. "What?"

"Nina's uneven bars."

Payson looked past Sasha's shoulder and saw the younger elite gymnast in question. She was tumbling across the floor with somewhat uncontrolled force.

Sasha continued to explain. "Some people – not me, of course – but some people on the National Committee and at the this gym still doubt your ability to coach these girls. Parents have voiced their skepticism. I want you to prove them wrong. I want to force them to eat their words and beg you to train their daughters."

She had to hand it to him. Sasha Belov had moxy.

"Why Nina?" she asked.

"Because she is one of five children and her parents live almost an hour away. They are less involved and therefore less concerned about your reputation and past. We shouldn't get any overly concerned phone calls about your bad influence on her. Besides, if you can get Nina's uneven bars up to par with Jessica's by the next National Team practice then our star gymnast and her parents will both get highly needed reality checks. All you need to do is -"

But Payson had already left his side. She was half way to Nina Hart. The young girl was stretching alone.

"Ready?" she asked her.

Nina jumped up at the sound of the Olympian's voice. "Ready? For what?"

"You're going to show off a new uneven bars routine at next week's National Team practice."

Nina's eyes bulged. Her tiny body seemed to contract at the very thought of a new routine. "Uneven bars? Are you sure you don't mean beam or floor?"

"Uneven bars." Payson repeated with confidence. She led the reluctant girl to the apparatus and started to go through her routine verbally. When she finished Nina's face had shifted from concern to sheer panic.

"You're nuts." She said motioning toward the bars. "I can't do that stuff. Uneven bars is Jessica's thing. That routine you just described….that has to be at her difficulty level."

"It's higher." Payson said unapologetically. She surveyed the girl before her. So much of Nina reminded her of Emily. Though different types of gymnasts, Payson could see that Nina would have to learn confidence just as Emily had years before. While the right competitive attitude came easily to girls like Jessica, it wasn't programmed into Nina. "I'm not giving you a choice here, Nina. You're going to do this routine. You have amazing skill and power. I've seen you achieve great things on beam and floor. The only reason Jessica can outstrip you on bars and during high pressure competitions is because of her control. The only thing standing between you and doing this routine for me right now is in your mind. Your body is ready, so trust it."

Nina looked at the bars again and took a deep breath. Though she wanted nothing more than to run away, but a small voice reminded her that this was the Payson Keeler – epic gold medalist from 2012. It was hard not to believe her.

Payson squeezed Nina's shoulder encouragingly. "You can do this, Nina. Trust me. I've been more afraid of bars than you. If I can do it there's no reason you can't."

That was the only thing she needed to hear. A minute later the girl was soaring through the air.

Sasha looked across the gym and observed the pair working together. He gave himself a mental pat on the back. He had a feeling that the next National Team practice was going to be very interesting.

* * *

"Welcome ladies." Sasha said with more prep than usual. "Isn't it a beautiful day for gymnastics?"

Confused murmurs of agreement rose up through the small crowd. It was the second National Team Practice and Sasha's good mood was almost nerve wrecking. Sasha took a deep breath in, soaking up his surroundings with enthusiasm. Payson, who was standing next to Nina watching this spectacle, had no idea what was going on…

"Did he go crazy?" Nina whispered.

"That's one explanation…" Payson speculated.

"Girls!" Sasha said loudly. "Today is a special day. We have special visitors coming in from the National Committee. Now, they are very excited to see you perform in person again and you should do your best for them. And since they are guests in our gym, we should welcome them. We should be professional. When they walk in, I'll give you a signal and then you will all say " Welcome, Ms. Beals!"

Nina raised her hand. "Who is Ms. Beals?"

"Excellent question! She is a dear friend of mine…"

Payson snorted, but turned it into a cough.

"…and she's been on the National Committee for a very long time now. We go way back…"

All the girls nodded. They were confused, but obedient. None of them except Payson knew the real reason for Sasha's set-up. While they assumed it was about being polite, Payson knew it was really about Sasha mocking his least favorite person in the gymnastics world.

No sooner had Ellen Beals walked in, than Sasha whistled loudly and the girls repeated "Welcome Ms. Beals" in unison like a cliché first grade classroom on the first day of school.

Payson waved the girls off to stretch and headed over to her ex coach. "Smooth, Sasha" she said to him, though she couldn't help but be a little proud of his spunk. Ellen Beals wasn't Payson's favorite person in the world either.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said unconvincingly with a large smile.

The girls were now starting to showcase their different skills. At present, everyone was watching the national champion, Keera Donaldson, on beam.

"She's…perfect." Payson said in awe, watching the smiling girl perform every challenging component of her routine easily. Her pristine blonde hair and perfect body type made her look like a champion too. When she stuck her landing, her teammates applauded. Keera had just easily performed the highest difficulty level Payson had seen from an American gymnast that year.

"Just about perfect." Sasha said. He nodded to the approving committee members all scribbling frantically on their clipboards. Ellen Beals seemed pleased as well. She walked confidently over to Sasha and Payson.

"Good morning Sasha, Payson." She nodded civilly at them. "Keera is progressing well, don't you think?"

"Absolutely." Sasha agreed.

"Boston Elite sure knows how to produce winners. It's generally thought to be the best gym in the country, especially now that they have Keera's title. Austin Tucker has done an excellent job with her, don't you think?"

"Sure has…" Payson said quietly.

"Too bad he's not coaching the National Team. That's my job, though I'm sure you fought my appointment with every fiber of your being." Sasha said.

Overkill, Belov. Payson thought averting her eyes from the passive aggressive showdown.

Ellen Beals retaliated. 'Well I'd like to see any of your girls from the Rock do as well."

"Ms. Beals, we might be able to deliver on your challenge." Payson jumped in.

"Oh really?"

Payson nodded. "Just one moment."

Payson walked over to Nina who was standing next to the beam, chatting with a teammate. When she saw her coach come over, Nina's smile dropped. She knew what that determined look on Payson's face meant.

"Am I up?" she asked.

Payson nodded. "Now or never, kid." Nina headed to the chalk box to prep.

Nina was a less known member of the National Team. Placing in ninth originally, she was just high enough not to be an underdog and just low enough not to attract a great amount of attention. While all the parents, Committee members, and gymnasts had held their breath during Keera's routine, many were distracted as Nina swung on to the bars.

Up she went, starting with the simplest pieces then, just as Payson told her, threw new skills in the middle of her routine. Heads starting turning.

"What?" Jessica Rudolph's face was turning pink as she watched her younger teammate match her difficulty level then, with her dismount, surpass it.

Shocked applause scattered around the Rock. Nina beamed and ran over to Payson and gave her a huge hug.

"Did Payson Keeler personally train her?"

"Shoot, I need to get some one-on-one time with her."

"Where did that come from..."

"My parents need to let me work with her…"

The girls were whispering phrases like that for the rest of the day. Sasha also smugly noted how the parents in the observation room were practically fogging up the glass after Nina finished. When practice ended parents flocked around Payson, complimenting her and performing damage control. Keera and Jessica's parents were among them.

"Just to let you know." Ellen Beals said to Sasha before she left. "It's not just you. I don't think either of you belong here."

Sasha followed her gaze to Payson, who was now talking to an excited and animated Nina Hart.

"Well we're not going anywhere this time." He answered as he turned on his heel and headed to his office.

* * *

"Mommy, you're in such a good mood today!" Ally commented.

She was right. Her mother was radiating.

"Well mommy had a really good day at work yesterday!" Payson said in a sing-song voice.

Payson was wearing a simple black cocktail dress with a blue flowered apron over it. Ally was in a new dress as well – a gift courtesy of their more comfortable income. Payson was celebrating many things at present. First of all, she had established her expertise as a coach at the Rock and on the National Team – something she thought would take months to achieve. She had also invited her parents over for an apartment warming celebration that night. Their place was finally unpacked and decorated to perfection.

"Here sweetie, taste this pasta sauce." Payson bent down with the spoon. Ally tasted it and smacked her lips together in satisfaction.

"Yummy!"

Just then the doorbell rang. Like a bullet, Ally ran to the door to greet her grandparents. Payson heard the door open and laughter enter her apartment. When she turned around see saw one more guest than she was expecting.

"Hello." Sasha Belov said sheepishly.

"Hi."

Mr. and Mrs. Keeler were standing next to him. Payson's mother had a familiar look on her face – one that clearly read, "Be polite or else."

"We found Sasha in the hallway. He was moving his stuff into his new apartment. Isn't that wild?" she asked.

"I insisted he drop what he was doing and join us." Mr. Keeler said.

Ally jumped up and down, tugging on Sasha's pant leg for no reason. She probably thought that her grandparents had brought a new playmate just for her.

"Oh you're moving in this building?" Payson asked, taking off her apron.

He nodded. "Yeah. Though living in a trailer at the Rock was rugged and endearing for a man in this twenties, I find that now it's just…pathetic."

Payson smirked. "Fair enough."

They all sat down for a lovely meal. To her surprise Payson didn't find it hard to carry out her parents silent request. Maybe it was all the time they were spending together, but Payson's resentment toward Sasha was starting to fade. He was easy to work with and when she was at the Rock she tried not to reflect on past drama.

"That was delicious." Sasha said. "Really – I don't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal."

"I taught her everything she knows." Mrs. Keeler said.

Everyone laughed. Ally's laugh turned into a giant yawn. Mr. Keeler scooped up his drowsy granddaughter "Why don't I put her to bed?"

"And I'll do the dishes!" Mrs. Keeler said.

Sasha got up and started collecting plates. "Let me help."

Mrs. Keeler slapped away his hand. "No, you stay here and have a glass of wine with Payson."

He chuckled as her parents left the dining room. "The thought of you drinking a glass of wine…"

"What?" Payson teased. She got up and opened the bottle of red that her parents brought with them. "Still think of me as a teenage athlete? I can drink now, you know."

Sasha cleared his throat. It was hard to think of Payson as a sixteen-year-old anything in a dress like that, but he didn't verbalize this truth. "You were always an adult to be honest."

"My dad jokes that I was born at the age of thirty." Payson said. "Sometimes I think he was right." She handed him a glass and sat down next to him.

"You never were like the other girls." Sasha said unexpectedly.

Payson always wondered about that. Her relationship with Sasha just seemed so…different. She wondered whether this was just a perception she had or simple truth – the result of her different set of values and their similar methods as athletes. Oftentimes, even then, Payson felt like she had more in common with her coach than her peers.

"Sasha, I want to thank you for what you did for me this month. You know, the plan with Nina."

"I should be thank you, really. You brought out the best in her. It was all your doing."

"Thanks anyway." She said, clinking her glass to his.

"So…" Sasha said trying to find a good way to talk about the elephant in the room. "Does that mean you're done being mad at me?"

"Ask me that in about five years." She said shortly. Clearly, their warm and tender moment was over as quickly as it began. Payson grabbed his wine glass away from him.

"Ah, come on…" Sasha said. "You can't still be mad at me for that little thing…"

"Little thing!" she shrieked, her cheeks turning pink. "You abandoned me right before Worlds. Right after building me back up after my injury you just bolt – no warning, no reason at all. That is NOT a little thing."

"Hold on." Sasha said, grabbing her hand. Payson shook him off and crossed her arms. "I didn't leave you." He corrected. "I left the Rock. It wasn't personal."

"It felt personal." Payson mumbled.

'That's a little self-centered, wouldn't you say?" he said.

Payson narrowed her eyes. "Do you really think you're in a position to criticize me?"

"I'm your boss." He reminded her.

Sasha wasn't flinching. Both he and Payson were gold medalist and knew a thing or two about competition. It was like an epic staring match never seen before. Mrs. Keeler even walked in on them then awkwardly ducked out with a plate of cookies. Neither noticed this. Payson crossed her arms, revealing no sign of backing down.

"You just need to trust me again." Sasha said with confidence. "That shouldn't be too hard to achieve. I did it once."

"Yes," Payson said "but this time around I am a less forgiving, more grown up and cynical version of the girl you used to know."

Payson then noticed that, in their frenzy of verbal spat, they had edged very close to each other. Her bare leg was almost touching his and he was leaning forward, towering over her. A smile started to creep up on Sasha Belov's face.

Payson Keeler jumped up suddenly from the couch, smoothing out her black dress in a desperate attempt to do something with her hands.

"You know." She said with agitation. "There is a simple, easy way to put this all behind us and move on."

Sasha got up and walked over to her. "And what's that?"

"You can tell me why you left in the first place."

Sasha's smirk fell quickly.

"I can't."

Payson sighed in defeat and slumped back on the couch. She wanted more than anything to understand why he left; to know what had been so important they he needed to leave the Rock before Worlds. Sasha Belov's mysterious decision had been a questions mark buried in the back of her mind for over six years and she desperately wanted to take it out.

"I'm tired of being mad at you." She finally said, looking up pathetically at her old coach. "Between coaching and Ally I have no energy to be mad at you anymore."

Sasha's didn't really know how to take that statement. Obviously, he would have preferred for Payson to like and trust him again, but at this point he would take whatever slack she gave him.

"Why don't we start with a clean slate – you know, go back to old times?" she proposed.

Before Sasha could answer, her parents walked in and said their goodbyes. They hugged and kissed their daughter and escorted Sasha out. He smiled half-heartedly at Payson as he walked out the door. He wasn't sure if he could give her what she wanted on either count. First of all, he knew for a fact he couldn't tell her the truth about his exit six years ago. Secondly, he didn't know if he could go back to old times like she suggested. That would require him seeing her the way he used to…and Sasha Belov was beginning to realize how impossible that would be.


	5. Growing Up

**Chapter 4**

Emily Kmetko was leaning against her car, staring at the structure before her. The Rock brought back many memories, some painful and some uplifting.

She watched for a while as other girls walked in together, chatting about things she used to worry about on a regular basis: training, difficulty levels, and boys. That last one had always been her weakness.

Finally, after basking in nostalgia, she joined the entering crowds.

"Emily!" Payson saw her old friend almost immediately. She ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Payson Keeler…oh my gosh!" Emily returned the hug and stepped back. "Look at you! You look great!"

"You too." Payson said beaming. "What brings you to the Rock today?"

"Checking up on Nina." She said. "Plus...I thought I would visit you too now that you're here. I swear when I heard you were coaching I didn't believe it."

Payson turned pink. "Yeah, the last time I spoke to you I believe I said…what was it?"

"Something along the lines of 'Gymnastics and everyone involved in it can go to hell, I'm done." Emily laughed. "You know, I didn't believe you then and my doubts are now justified."

Out of all the girls from the Rock, Payson had kept in touch the most with Emily. During their time training for the Olympics, the two girls got very close. Lauren and Kaylie –sworn enemies or best friends depending on the moment – had lives wrapped in drama and neither Emily nor Payson wanted any part of. In fact, without Emily Payson wasn't sure she could've gotten through her pregnancy. Emily had been the first panicked phone call after the pregnancy test – before her mother and even before Ally's father.

"How's Ally?" Emily asked in a softer voice.

Payson beamed. "Perfect, but no surprises there."

"I'm surprised she's not here training. Isn't she old enough?"

"Well, she's with her grandmother for the day. You have no idea how excited my mom is to have Ally so close."

Emily laughed. "My mom keeps bugging Damon and I about grandchildren, so I can imagine…"

"Emily!" a voice cried out from across the gym. A small, energetic blur came out of nowhere and latched on to Emily.

"Nina!" Emily said in surprise, patting the short girl's head. "It's good to see you!"

"I have so much to tell you – and show you! You should see this new routine Payson taught me…" Nina's voice was sounding off at the speed of lightening. She pulled Emily toward the bars excited.

There was little Emily could do but follow her lead. "Payson, I'll catch up with you later!"

"Sure." Payson said, pleased with the spirit her elite gymnast was showing.

She surveyed the floor of the gym. Everything seemed in order. Nina was showcasing her changes to Emily on bars while the other athletes were being focused and busy too. Out of the corner of her eye something did catch her attention. Jessica Rudolph was practicing vaults on her own. An aura of frustration seemed to surround her. Payson headed over to investigate. She arrived just when Jessica performed yet another safe, but flawless vault.

"Are you going to tell me to do it again?" she asked, seeing Payson approach out of the corner of her eye.

"No..." Payon said. "I want you to try something different."

"Why?"

"I want to see what you can really do."

The girl furrowed her brow. "…but I can land this perfectly."

"I know." Payson said, unimpressed.

Jessica stared at her assistant coach, trying to make out her angle in this.

"Shouldn't you be with your pet, Nina?"

Payson raised her eyebrows. "I'm here for you too, Jessica. All you have to do it let me coach you."

Jessica put her hands on her hips. "What was wrong with my vault? Tell me and I'll fix it."

"Nothing." Payson answered simply.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Then why are you here?"

"JESSICA!" Sasha Belov roared as he approached. Clearly he had just over heard his gymnast's snide remark. "If I hear to speaking that way to Payson or any other adult then you will be truly sorry, do you understand me?"

Jessica looked like there was a frog in her throat. "Yes." she managed to get out.

"If you had half the heart Payson did at your age – if you were as fearless, then you wouldn't be wasting your time in your comfort zone. I know what you're capable of and you know too. This sport isn't just about being better than other people, it's about being better than yourself. The sooner your realize that, the better."

When Sasha finished his rant, Jessica stormed away. People stared as she ran towards the locker room. Payson started to follow her, but a familiar grip encircled her arm.

"Let her go." Sasha said. "She needs to be alone. That's how Jessica operates."

Payson sure hoped that Sasha was right. "Look," she said. "I've heard how her old gym in Georgia works. They are all about consistency – it's been drilled into her head since she started the sport. She's not a risky gymnast by nature. You can't just flip a switch in her, Sasha."

"Of course not." He agreed. "I seem to remember another gymnast who had to change her approach. I had to practically arm wrestle her everyday to pull her towards a more graceful, artistic style…"

"Hmmm…" Payson said, secretly hating that Sasha was making her smile. "I wonder who that was."

"It wasn't easy, I have to say." Sasha said in mock frustration. "I had to take her to ballets, make her dress up for fashion shows…"

"Was I that bad?" Payson sighed.

"A nightmare. A bloody nightmare." He teased, walking away again.

* * *

There comes a time in every mother's life where she breaks down completely and realizes the sad truth: little children do not stay little forever. That moment hit Payson Keeler like a truck.

On the morning of Ally's first day of kindergarten, Payson's hands were shaking so badly that she punctured the juice box she was packing for her daughter. It was times like these – and they came rarely – that Payson felt a hole in her life. It was strange to think that other women in her position had partners to rely on during these life moments. Someone would be there to clean up the spilled juice or entertain their daughter while she collected herself in the bathroom. Maybe someone would be there to hold her hand. She really didn't know. Payson could only wonder.

"Mommy, are you OK?" Ally asked curiously, completely oblivious to the raging emotions brewing inside her mother. Ally looked like a little angel. Payson had gotten up early that day to iron her denim jumper and French braid her hair. Ally was delighted and spent the rest of the morning twirling around the living room.

"Of course." Payson lied. "Let's get going, uh?"

The two stepped out of the apartment. Ally skipped while Payson shuffled her feet woefully. They met Sasha on the stairs of the apartment building.

"Where are you two lovely ladies off to?" he asked.

"School! School! School!" sang Ally clumping down the stairs in her usual way. "I'm going to kindergarten."

"Wow!" Sasha said, winking. "You're turning into quite the big girl, uh?"

Ally nodded in agreement seriously. She sped past the adults and toward the car, waiting impatiently at the door.

Sasha laughed. "Boy, she's a riot."

"Uh uh."

Sasha paused and took a good look at Payson. Her keys were making noise in her shaking hand and her face was turning pale.

"Uh…" he asked, grabbing her hand and steadying it. "Are you OK, Payson?"

She nodded unconvincingly." Yes. Why wouldn't I be? It's just school…her first day of school." Her voice sounded about an octave higher than usual. Sasha wasn't stupid.

"I have an idea," he said once he and Payson had caught up with Ally. "Why don't I tag along with you? I'm sure the Rock can wait."

Ally jumped up excitedly. "Yes! Oh yes please!"

"Don't' be silly." Payson said.

"Aw come on mom! Let him!" Ally begged.

"Yeah, mom let him!" Sasha echoed, trying to bat his eyelashes like Ally.

Payson laughed, feeling herself cave. "OK, fine."

A few minutes later the three arrived at the local elementary school. They escorted the bouncing, enthusiastic new student to her new classroom. Laugher and clanging could be clearly heard from within. Sasha stepped back and let Payson have a minute with her daughter.

Payson knelt down and met Ally at eye level. "You ready, honey?"

"Yup!"

"Ok…" Payson cleared her throat, trying not to get emotional. "Well, you know my cell phone number and so does the teacher so you call me if you need me. Remember to be polite and share with other kids, OK?"

"OK." Ally smiled. She leaned forward and kissed her mother, then wrapped her small arms around her neck. Payson looked like she was about to melt.

Ally's teacher escorted her inside. The little girl waved at her mom and Sasha until they couldn't see her anymore. Payson took a deep breath and tried to collect herself. As they drove to the gym she could feel her nerves starting to lower again.

"Thanks for coming, Sasha." She said. "That was really sweet and I think Ally really appreciated it."

"Honestly, I didn't do it as much for Ally as I did for you. I don't think I've ever seen you as unhinged."

"What?" Payson asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"You're a horrible liar, which is probably why you don't do it much." He said. "I thought you were going to burst into tears right there. I thought I might have to carry you out kicking and screaming."

"Har har." Payson said sarcastically. "Fine you got me. It just happened so fast. She was a baby just yesterday and now…"

"She's not getting married or moving away, Payson." He pointed out.

"I know, but it's the end of an era." She argued.

Sasha looked out the window and sighed. "Well," he said. "you can always have another one."

Payson laughed.

"What?" Sasha asked curiously. "You don't want another child?"

"No," she said. "It's not that. I'd love one…it's just that word around the street is that a key prerequisite to having another baby would be finding a man."

"You're not dating?" Sasha asked, sitting up slightly straighter.

"When would I have time?" she asked. "I'm at the Rock, I'm looking after Ally…there isn't much in between. To tell you the truth I haven't really dated anyone seriously since…"

She cut herself off quickly and blushed.

"What?" Sasha pressed. "Since Ally's father? The mysterious man himself. I swear, your silence on this subject it perhaps the PR miracle of the sports industry. You know that, right?"

Payson sighed and gripped the wheel tightly. "It's no one else's business. It's private."

"So private you can't even tell me?" Sasha challenged.

Payson looked forward with a deaf ear, refusing to fan the flames of his curiosity.

"Fine, I see how it is." He said, leaning back. "I have to say, it's hard for me to imagine this guy – whoever he is. Who wouldn't want to be apart of Ally's life? She's great. You're great! What kind of loser wouldn't make room in his life for you two and be grateful about it?

A smile crept on to Payson's face, but she tried to hide it from Sasha.

"What about you?" she asked to shift the subject. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Not lately." He said. "I date here and there but I haven't had a committed relationship since Summer."

Payson tried to hide her surprise. That was years ago. "What happened there?"

He shrugged. "Ultimately we wanted to change one other. It would never have lasted."

Payson nodded, wondering if she had crossed the line by asking. She pulled into the Rock and parked her car. It made a violent banging noise as she shut the engine down.

"You should really get rid of this thing." Sasha said, patting the dashboard.

* * *

As if attending kindergarten wasn't enough, Payson soon tripped over Ally's sixth birthday. Though sad that her little girl was aging, she fully embraced the holiday and admittedly went overboard with decorations, food, and presents. Ally Keeler, through no fault of her own, was born into harsher circumstances than other children and her mother was more than ready to pull out all the stops for her first celebration that had money to back it up.

"You really outdid yourself," Emily said. She, Sasha, and Payson's parents had been the few adults in attendance. At present both women were leaning against the counter watching the other children from Ally's class swarm the birthday girl. Under Sasha's supervision they were turning her round and round, preparing her for the traditional birthday piñata.

"She deserves it." Payson said with a content sigh.

Emily's glance shifted nervously and lowered her voice. "Did _he_ call today? Send a note to her – anything?"

Payson's expression suddenly fell. "He forgot."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Geeze."

"Mommy!" cried Ally, unaware of her mother's mood. Still blindfolded, the girl took frantic swings into the air with no success. Her aim was off, but her arm was powerful.

Suddenly Sasha picked her up by the waist and held her flailing arms up to the taller piñata. With a sharp SMACK, Ally hit its body and candy flew everywhere. She threw off her blindfold excitedly and Sasha tossed her in the air.

Emily smirked. "That child of your is very aerodynamic."

Payson pretended on to understand the hint in her friend's comment.

After cake and gifts, the children's parents started to pick them up. The crowd thinned out leaving the happy birthday girl alone with her adult companions. The presents, however, were not over.

"Ally." Sasha said catching her attention. She skipped over to him excitedly. "I have something for you, but you need to close your eyes."

She grinned and obeyed, giving Sasha time to hurry to the closet and bring a small trampoline with a huge pink bow on it.

"Open." He said.

Practically the second that she did so, Ally leapt into his arms and kissed his cheek heartily.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Sasha!"

"Aw, Sasha." Mrs. Keeler said, surveying the gift. "How thoughtful of you. Isn't that thoughtful of him Payson?"

Payson didn't like this gift very much and she was sure that Sasha knew it. He knew it before he bought the thing, she was sure. Still, it was hard not to be happy when Ally's smile was spread from ear to ear. She would just have to suck it up and hope that the small gift didn't turn into a huge hobby…or a career.

"Thanks" she mouthed kindly to Sasha who was still holding her daughter. Ally was tired though and actually started to fall asleep on his shoulder. Her grandmother took her from Sasha's arms and carried her to her bedroom.

"I'm on to you, Sasha." Payson said, seeing her ex-coach out. "Why do I have a bad feeling that you're trying to recruit my daughter for the 2028 Olympics?"

Sasha Belov smiled widely. "You know, Payson I'm not always thinking about gymnastics."

"Oh really? I find that hard to believe."

"Fine." He admitted. "You caught me – I was obviously trying to recruit your six-year-old for our big Boston Invitational in a few weeks…"

Payson furrowed her brow. "Wait – what invitational?"

Sasha opened his arms in triumph, obviously expecting praise from his assistant. "That's right! I got the call from Austin Tucker this afternoon inviting our Rock girls to compete against his team on his dime. He obviously heard about the splash Nina made at the last Nationals practice and was intrigued by our potential. You're welcome." He flaunted the last two words slowly and arrogantly.

"Boston – he called you and invited us all to Boston?" Payson's mouth was gaping open in sock, but Sasha foolishly took that as a good sign. He patted her on the back.

"I've been dying to tell you about it this whole time, but I wanted to save it until after the party." He said. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at National practice? I can't wait to tell Nina and Jen."

Sasha Belov walked away with a swing in his step, leaving his co-worker frozen in her own doorframe. If her parents hadn't passed her and kissed her goodbye, she might've forgotten to move.


	6. The Tramp

**Chapter 5**

The next day was another National Practice. The months were flying by fast, decreasing the amount of time from Worlds and Olympic trials. The girls and coaches seemed to grow tenser with each passing practice. Sasha Belov was snappy at this particular one. Though excited, he was anxious for the upcoming Boston Invitational and it showed in his mood.

"Come on, Nina! You were landing that yesterday!" he bellowed at his gymnast. She rolled her eyes and got back on the beam, trying again.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" grumbled Jessica Rudolph, watching her coach and teammate. Keera Donaldson was by her side, chalking up her hands.

Keera was unfazed by the mounting pressure. "We all have days like that." She said dismissively, shaking off her hands and walking over to the uneven bars.

Jessica watched her competition jump on and flawlessly begin her complicated routine. "Everyone but you…" she said under her breath. If Keera kept surpassing perfection, Jessica had no idea how she could ever catch up. She tried not to look too nervous while she watched her routine. With each skill she threw in the air, the Rock's prospects in Boston were looking bleaker and bleaker.

Just then Payson walked by the girls and Keera's dismount caught her eye. "Excellent." She said with admiration. "It wouldn't kill you to smile, Keera."

Keera sighed and walked off the mat with a somber face. It was a strange site, especially since she had just completed a perfect routine.

A few hours later the girls rushed out of the gym with their families. Payson was just as eager to leave. She desperately wanted a cup of tea and an early night's rest.

"Mommy!" Ally cried, springing out from Sasha's office after practice. After being cooped up with coloring books and old gymnastics tapes (Payson caved), the little girl was craving to exert some energy. "Can I go on the beam – please?"

Payson sighed, but motioned for her to go ahead. Her daughter had recently fallen in love with the low practice beam. She liked to walk, jump, and turn on it. Payson tended to keep on eye on her, though, just in case she got any more ambitious ideas.

Ally's face was pure joy as she jumped on. She raised her arms high in the air and smiled at an imaginary audience. No doubt she learned that from the videos of Payson that she now watched on repeat.

"She's adorable."

Payson whirled around and saw an unexpected gymnast lurking outside the locker room.

"Sorry – did I scare you?" Keera Donaldson asked, walking closer with her practice bag slung over her shoulder.

Payson shock her head. "Oh now. I just thought we were the last ones here. Are you flying back to Boston tonight?"

Keera nodded. "Yeah. A taxi is picking me up to take me to the airport. My parents didn't tag along this practice." The teenager sounded almost grateful for her last statement. Payson, however, didn't ask any follow-up questions on the matter.

"Well," she said in an attempt to change the subject to more cheerful things. "You were fantastic today – really. I don't dole out compliments often, so you should take that well."

Keera was only half listening to her coach. Instead she was watching Ally Keeler attempt a cartwheel on the low beam. When she succeeded, she threw her hands up in the air and waved at her mother. Keera almost looked envious

"I wish I was that age again. It used to be so much fun." She said, her eyes locked forward in a trance.

"Used to be?" Payson asked slowly with concern.

Keera shook herself out of her reverie. "Never mind – I should go." She turned sharply toward the door, but looked back again at Payson. "P-Payson…" she asked hesitantly, as if she might regret was she was about to say. "When you were injured, you kept going, right?"

"Yes." Payson said. "That's right."

"And…you weren't the best anymore."

Payson laughed a bit. "Oh yes – I remember that part well."

"How did that feel?" Keera asked with a sort of innocent curiosity.

"It felt like hell." Payson answered honestly. "but I never wanted to do anything else. That was it for me – gymnastics. It didn't matter that I had to start over. I did what I had to do."

There was a loud honk outside and Keera headed toward the door again, though perhaps with a more daydream-like expression.

Payson eventually convinced her energetic daughter to leave the gym. As she drove them home her thoughts fell back on Keera Donaldson and her questions after practice. Confusion swirled around in her mind. The national champion from Boston was undeniably talented and extremely mysterious.

* * *

Payson needed to clear her head. With just one day until they left for Boston, Payson's stress was starting to overtake her both emotionally and physically. When she hit roadblocks like these she consistently turned to one thing: the trampoline. Much like her daughter, Payson had a weakness for jumping and running – anything aerobic and repetitive was like therapy.

It was a little known fact, but Payson Keeler's gymnastics career started on the giant trampoline in her aunt's background. When she was five years old her parents noticed she was active and flexible. They put her in dance and skating classes. She seemed to enjoy both of those, but didn't love them. One day at a family reunion all the children were playing on the new trampoline. No sooner had Payson got on the thing than she was doing split jump and flips. She jumped higher than all the other children and scared most of the parents. The next day Mrs. Keeler signed up her daughter for gymnastics.

In order to refocus, she decided to come in early to the Rock and mess around on the trampoline. After dragging her mom out of bed she arrived at the gym early. There was only one other person there.

Sasha Belov was doing pull ups on the uneven bars - shirtless. She stopped behind the side bleachers, not wanting to make her presence known just yet. She peered through the gaps in the structure watching him try out each apparatus. She'd never seen him do gymnastics in person before. True, she'd seen hours of footage from his glory years, but this was very different.

He jumped off the bar and jogged over to the men's rings. He lifted himself slowly in the air – almost painfully so. Payson say his muscles flex as he lifted his straight legs in front of him.

Then. She sneezed. It was very inconvenient.

"Hello?" he called out.

Payson jumped out from behind the bleachers and tried to pretend like she just arrived. "Oh – are you here Sasha? Cool."

"I am often here, yes." He pointed out, sweat dripping from his face.

"Well…" she said, trying not to stare. "Don't mind me. Carry on…." She avoided his eyes and practically ran to the tramp. Sasha smirked.

Payson jumped on, going up and down with ease. Higher and higher she rose until she felt enough power to do tricks. She did flips and layouts over and over, letting her body enjoy the easy movements. She let her hair down from its tight bun and let is wave freely in the air. She closed her eyes and just felt herself go up and down.

"Why are you wasting your time on the tramp, Payson?" she heard Sasha's voice.

"Just clearing my head." She said. "Is that a problem?"

"Can you clear your head with something more challenging?" he called out.

Payson opened her eyes and shrugged. "What did you have in mind exactly?"

Sasha smiled and looked at the time. No one else would be in the gym for at least an hour. Without warning, he jumped up and joined her on the tramp, jumping up to meet her in the air.

"What are you doing?" she laughed at his unexpected silliness.

"Giving you a run for your money." He said. "Are you scared?"

"Sure…" she said, getting off the trap. "Let's see what you have up your sleeve, old man!"

Sasha jumped up higher and higher then flipped his body around quickly. Payson raised her eyebrow in pleasant surprise. "Well, well, well…"

She got her turn and matched his skill with ease. They kept going back and forth like this for a while. The difficulty escalated. There they were – two has-beens testing their limits bit by bit. In just a few minutes the mounting skills were starting to take their toll. Payson smiled as she saw a glimpse of pain on Sasha's face.

"Come on, Belov!" she cried, jumping on the tramp with him, competing for height. "Put some effort into it!" She raised her voice, trying to mimic the harsher side of his coaching style.

"Very funny!" he said. He pushed her down and Payson landed on her butt. She yelped and continued to bounce. She grabbed Sasha's leg in the air and brought him down with her. They both laughed and bounced on their backs until they lost height. Payson landed on top of Sasha. He grunted.

"Oh – sorry!" she said. They weren't bouncing any more, but Sasha was still laughing under her. She felt the stickiness of his body and her mind told her how truly disgusting it was. Her body, however, seemed to disagree.

"You've really lost your skills." She said with a smug crinkle of her nose.

Sasha narrowed his eyes and with surprising strength rolled her over and pinned her down. Payson's eyes widened with surprise. She tried to think of something clever to say, but she could only breath under him. Her chest rose and fell under him, perhaps more quickly than usual.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

His blue eyes were distracting. It took Payson a while to remember what she had planned on saying which was the obvious statement - "You should probably get off of me now…"

Sasha smirked and did as he was told. Payson got up, quickly pulled her hair back in a messy bun, and jumped off the tramp.

_So much for clearing her head.._.


	7. Boston

**Chapter 6**

The flight to Boston was less than satisfying for Sasha. Nina and Jessica were sitting next to ear other, complaining and arguing about elbowroom for hours. He thought he might throw them out the emergency exit, but he reminded himself that he needed them for the competition the next day. Payson wasn't much better. Suddenly, she had become a shaking, neurotic woman and her jitters only increased as the distance between them and Boston decreased.

He touched her knee to keep it from bouncing up and down. "Nervous flyer?"

She shook her head.

"Do you miss Ally? She could've come for the trip, you know." He said.

"No." she repeated with a steady voice. "I'm just not feeling like myself. Boston isn't my favorite place."

"Aww, what's not to like? Boston cream pie, history, tea, boats, academics…"

Sasha gave up trying to cheer up his assistant a few minutes later. He was never one for impossible battles. He let her mysterious nervousness marinate silently for the rest of the flight.

When they arrived at the hotel, Payson couldn't get to her room fast enough. She claimed that she wanted to call Ally before bedtime, but there was something odd in her expression. Sasha couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"But I thought we could grab a drink at the bar first." He said. "I've invited Austin here to gave a little pre-competition chat."

She shook her head adamantly. "I'm really tired. I should get some sleep."

He laughed. "You know, you're not competing tomorrow, Payson. You can stay up with the grown-ups this time."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bags. "Very funny."

"Will you at least say hi to him like a professional?" Sasha asked.

"I am a professional." Payson said. "I'm a tired professional who needs to retire to her bedroom now." With that, she hurried to the elevator and jumped in. Sasha sighed.

About a minute later, Austin Tucker walked into the Lobby in his usual fashion – suave, confident, and loud. He still sported the nonsensical nighttime sunglasses. Cleary, not much had changed from his Olympic days. Sasha had touched base with the ex-gymnast from time to time over the years and even offered him some advice before he began coaching after the 2012 Olympics himself.

"Belov!" Austin cried. "I see you made it to my city in one piece."

"Indeed."

"Let me buy you a drink."

The two coaches headed over to the bar and Austin bought Sasha a local brew. They chatted for a few minutes, catching up on life details and most importantly, gymnastics.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow, Belov?" he asked with a smirk, finishing his beer.

Sasha chuckled. "Now why would I be nervous? My girls are more than ready."

Austin looked doubtful. "I dunno…have you seen Keera Donaldson lately? She's got the highest level of difficulty on every apparatus."

"Keera is one competitor" Sasha admitted "and an excellent one at that. I should know - I also coach her, remember?"

"You do." Austin said. "But I also know that your best bets are Nina Hart and Jessica Rudolph."

"Your point?"

"Jessica is too cookie cutter to be the best, though she has talent. Nina, on the other hand, is just – uncontrolled." Austin said.

Sasha eyed his acquaintance with suspicion. "Right, my girls aren't threats at all – I'm sure that's why you invited us all the way over here on your dime. Come on, Tucker. You invited us here after Nina's splash at the last National Team practice. You see, the Rock doesn't just house great gymnasts. We make great gymnasts."

"Fine," Austin said unwillingly. "I did notice Nina's improvement, I admit. I was interested in your gym's progress."

"I have Payson Keeler to thank for that." Sasha said.

Austin's eyebrows shot up and he stared at his empty glass. "That's right," he said, not looking up. "She's your assistant coach now, right?"

Sasha beamed. "Yes, and our new secret weapon. Payson's almost as good at coaching as she was at the real thing – and that's saying a lot. Sorry she couldn't be here, by the way. She's up in her room resting."

"Oh." Austin said. "S-She's here. You brought her to Boston?"

"Of course." Sasha said, observing Austin's pale face. "You feeling OK?"

"Yeah." Austin said, laughing nervously. "Oh! Look at the time. We should turn in so we can wake up with our gymnasts."

"OK…" Sasha said to abrupt ending to their meeting.

Austin threw some money on the counter and shook Sasha's hand firmly. "Til tomorrow, Belov."

"Till tomorrow."

* * *

"Mommy, what's Boston like?"

Ally Keeler's little voice was a welcome sound at the other end of the line. I was just what Payson had needed to calm down. She made sure to call her parents' house right when she knew her daughter was getting ready for school.

"It's great, sweetie. Maybe you can come next time."

Payson was pacing outside the locker rooms, getting some long distance alone time with Ally.

"Are you there with Sasha?" she asked.

"Yes I am." Payson said.

"Tell him I say hi!"

She laughed. "OK, hon. Be good for grandma and grandpa, OK?"

A minute later she hung up the phone with great reluctance. She was getting a horrible, bubbly feeling in her stomach that wasn't just about the invitational.

"Oh my gosh! It's Payson Keeler!"

Payson whipped around and came face to face with something she hadn't run across in years: a fan.

The young lady was about her age – no doubt an enthusiastic past viewer of the 2012 Olympics. She was stylish, petite, and had long blonde hair. Payson observed her high heels making loud clinking sounds as she awkwardly ran over to Payson.

"Hi." Payson said, caught off guard.

"I loved your performance at the 2012 Olympics! Your story was so inspiring – the back injury, the recovery, the underdog!" She lightly punched Payson's arm. "What a great journey!"

"Oh well, thank you." Payson said. The woman was slightly crazy, but the ego boost was not unwelcome.

"Can you sign this paper for me?"

"Sure!" Payson graciously took the pen and paper and started to sign her name against the wall. As her back was turned, her fan yelled something else.

"Sweetie! Come see! It's Payson Keeler. She won the woman's title that same year as you won your medal. Didn't you know her from way back when?"

When Payson turned around her "fan" was hanging off the arm of Austin Tucker. The Austin Tucker. It was then that she noticed the woman in question was sporting an embarrassingly large ring on her left hand. Payson sure hoped that her face wasn't displaying the same level of shock she was feeling at the time. Truth be told, Austin Tucker didn't look too comfortable either. His face had gotten two shades paler and he was unable to respond to his fiancée's excited remarks.

"Sweetie!" she cried again, shaking him a bit. "You're being rude. Say hi to Payson!"

"Hi Payson." He repeated obediently.

"Austin." She nodded back.

The couple looked like a postcard or a magazine ad – perfect from head to toe. Their skin was clear, teeth white, and clothing wrinkle free. Payson suddenly felt very frumpy without make-up and her hair pulled back.

"There you all are!" Sasha suddenly entered the scene. He walked in with great animation, not noticing any preexisting tension or awkwardness. "All the girls are warming up and everything looks ready, Tucker. I hope you are in for a great competition today. Oh – I see you've caught up with Payson."

"He certainly has…" Payson said, forcing a smile on her face.

"Hi!" the girl spoke up again, giving her hand to Sasha. "I'm Meg, Austin's fiancée."

"Lovely to meet you." Sasha said politely. "I never thought Austin would settle down. You must be one hell of a girl to inspire him."

Payson snorted and everyone's heads turned to her. She turned her unintentional reaction into a coughing spasm and pounded on her chest.

"Excuse me." She croaked out. "I – um – I need check on the girls."

She hastily handed Meg her signed paper and power walked down the hall. Sasha excused himself as well and followed her at a jog. When he finally caught up with her she was at the water fountain splashing cold water on her face.

"Payson," he asked placing his hand on her shoulder. She was avoiding eye contact with him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." She said in her usual Payson way. Payson Keeler had a bad habit of being brave at bad times. Sasha looked at her and saw a teenager lying about her back pain again and putting on a smile for competition. Luckily, he could see right through it even now.

"Liar."

"I'm fine!" she insisted harshly. "Let's just get back to the girls and give them a pep talk, OK? I want to win today."

"OK…"

They started walking across the main gym floor. The gymnasts and coaches were starting to take their places at the various events. Payson and Sasha could see Austin from across the way whispering something to Keera Donaldson. Payson in particular was staring very hard.

"What?" Sasha asked her, observing her line of sight. "Are you intimidated by Austin Tucker?"

Payson smirked bitterly. "That man doesn't intimidate me, trust me."

"Well, his fiancée is nice – seemed to be a fan of yours."

"Yup." She said tersely.

"You don't seem pleased."

"It's not that I'm not pleased, he just didn't have the balls to pick up his phone and mention it to me is all. I had to find out five minutes before my first big competition as professional gymnastics coach that he is -" Payson immediately realized her slip up and cut off her rant with a panicked look.

"Wait what?" Sasha asked in confusion. "Why would Austin need to tell you about…"

Then suddenly, like a horrible epiphany, Sasha Belov started to see the pieces of the puzzle fall in place. Flashes of truth were coming to him – Payson's dread of the Boston meet, Austin's reaction last night at the bar, Ally's hair, light freckles, and smile…

Sasha Belov's face hardened like cement. He looked over across the crowded gym at the man in question.

"No!" Payson said, as if reading his mind. "Sasha, don't!"

But it was too late. Sasha Belov was now walking quickly across the gym past elite athletes, respected coaches, and National Committee members. When he arrived at his destination he was not smiling.

"Belov!" Austin said good heartedly, Keera at his side. "Forfeiting?"

"No."

"Then what brings you to this side of the gym? Shouldn't you be giving your Rock girls some wisdom right about now –"

"Keera," Sasha interrupted Austin's charm. "Would you back away from us about five feet?"

"Why?" she asked curiously as she stepped back.

"So I can do this."

Just about every head in the gym turned when Sasha Belov threw all his weight behind his fist and punched Austin Tucker in the jaw.

Keera screamed and covered her mouth. Whispers broke out all around them and Payson Keeler came running over.

'Stop it! Just stop it." Payson cried, grabbing Sasha and pulling him back. Austin had stumbled back into a group of screaming girls, but managed to stay on his feet. Blood was dripping from his nose.

"What did you say to him?" Austin demanded, finally addressing Payson directly.

"Nothing!" she hissed, looking nervously around at the spectators.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Ellen Beals had just arrived at the scene. She looked far from happy as she took a place standing between the feuding coaches. "Austin, you told me this was a friendly pre-Worlds invitational. Why are the coaches fighting?" she demanded

"Hell if I know!" Austin cried.

"_Hell is he does_." countered Sasha.

"There was a – _misunderstanding_." Payson said, trying her best to put a band aid on the gaping wound. "That's it - just a _misunderstanding_. The National Committee should not be alarmed."

Ellen Beals looked doubtful. She surveyed the room and saw enthusiastic sports journalists snapping pictures of a bleeding Austin Tucker.

"You better be right, Ms. Keeler." She shot at them angrily. "All three of you will perform post-competition interviews with the press laughing off you "misunderstanding" of else you'll have the committee to deal with!"

Sasha looked like the "committee" was the least of his worries right now. He was still staring coldly at Austin Tucker like he was a piece of rotting meat.

Payson finally forced him back to the Rock girls. They were just minutes away from the competition. Payson was in shock. She had no idea such gymnastics drama could occur with Lauren or Kaylie around, but apparently it was possible.

Still riding off his angry reaction, Sasha grabbed Nina and Jessica and waved them to the side. The girls sprang up form stretching and followed him over.

"Now is not the time or place to explain why," he said. "but bottom line – you two better deliver today. No regrets of mediocrity here. Lay everything you're made of on those bars, beam, vault and floor. We're going to beat Austin Tucker today and I don't care if we die trying. If you don't do it for yourselves or the gym, do it for Payson."

He left the confused athletes abruptly.

"What was that about?" Jessica asked. "First he punches Austin Tucker and then –"

"What cares?" Nina interrupted her angrily. "You heard him – we need to do this for Payson so let's win this."

"That means no scratches and more control." Jessica pointed out to her younger teammate.

"Yeah! And that also means a bit of risk and higher difficulty." Nina shot back. "Look, Jessica I know we're not best friends but we both care about Payson. I also know what you can really do out there if you were just brave enough to try."

Jessica paused, blinking incredulously at Nina. When did this young girl become so wise?

"F-fine." She said, staring nervously at the crowd. "Let's win this thing."

Nina grabbed Jessica and gave her a hug. Jessica, though shocked, patted her awkwardly on the back.

"For Payson." Nina said.

"For Payson." Jessica repeated.


	8. and the aftermath

**Chapter 7**

As predicted, Keera Donaldson took the individual title of the invitational as the clear winner on almost every apparatus. Jessica, however, surprised everyone by beating the national champion on the uneven bars. A new, fearless side to Jessica's gymnastics came out that day and no one had been expecting it. She and Nina also took second and third in every other event, making the Rocky Mountain Gym the all-around winners.

Nina and Jessica ran over to Payson with delight after the results were announced. Even Jessica let her guard down and hugged her assistant coach. Payson was in a state of happy shock. Her girls pulling together and winning seemed to counteract the rest of the horrible, unbelievably bad day she was having in Boston.

She, Sahsa, and Austin did as they were told and conducted post-competition interviews with the major sports outlets. They used the vague terms "mistake" and "misunderstanding"liberally as a way to smooth over Sasha's punch.

"We really are great friends." Austin assured one reporter, slinging his arm around Sasha's shoulder. "The whole thing must look really silly in photographs."

"Yes – so silly!" Sasha agreed with a fake smile.

Payson didn't even get around to having a decent conversation with Sasha until after they had arrived at the hotel again for their last night in Boston. This time, unlike the first night, Payson was more than eager to stop by the hotel bar and end her day with alcohol. She couldn't even remember the last time she needed a drink this badly.

"I can't believe you punched him. What were you thinking?" she asked Sasha. "Seriously, what was going through your head when you made that decision because all I could see were caveman instincts."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Austin Tucker was the father of your child!"

Payson flinched and motioned for him to lower his voice. The last thing she needed was someone to overhear that headline.

"I can't believe it!" Sasha said more quietly now. "Here I was thinking it was some loser form a one night stand or something –"

"Gee thanks." She muttered

"But no!" Sasha said. "It was bloody Austin Tucker, the ying to your yang – the men's gold medalist of 2012!"

"See," Payson said frantically. "This is exactly why we don't tell anyone. If the press knew that Ally was the daughter of Payson Keeler and Austin Tucker, she'd have no chance for a normal life. She would've been pegged as the scandalous gymnastics princess of America, splattered over magazines and tabloids as this ironic figure of athletic royalty. No kid wants or needs that kind of pressure."

Sasha paused. She did have a point.

"So Ally doesn't know -?"

"She knows him and has met him." Payson said. "Ally is still young enough that she hasn't pieced together how different her life is. Once she's been in school for a while and notices that most kids have moms and dads who live with them…"

"What are you going to do then?" Sasha asked. "What are you going to say to her?"

Payson placed her forehead on the table in defeat. "God if I know."

Sasha rubbed her back comfortingly. "So that's why you two didn't tell anyone about the father?" he asked. "Because you were thinking of Ally?"

She rose and locked eyes with Sasha. "Well yes, and no. I mean, that was part of it."

"What was the other part?"

Payson looked at her now empty glass, tracing the rim of her drink sadly with her left hand. "He didn't want it."

Suddenly Sasha was feeling justified in his earlier violence.

"Austin didn't want to settle down. He was young too and we weren't even that serious. I'd maybe been with him three times…it's hard to remember. That whole period after the Olympics was such a blur. I had no idea how to be a normal girl. I had no idea how to not be a gymnast."

"So you slept with Austin?" Sasha asked incredulously.

Payson shot him a warning look. "We all make mistakes. He was mine."

Sasha was in awe. It was hard to believe that Payson had kept this bottled up for so long. "Who else knows?"

"My parents, Becca and Emily. You can't imagine how livid my mom was. I think my dad even tried to convince Austin to marry me." She made a disgusted face and Sasha laughed, picturing it all. "Austin isn't the marrying kind, though. Well, until now…"

Payson thought of the leggy, petite blonde who got her autograph earlier that day. Quickly, she ordered another drink.

"What an idiot." Sasha said bitterly. "He's the one missing out, you know. He's missing all the best times with Ally. He missed her first day of school and her birthdays…"

"He's not evil, Sasha." Payson insisted. "He's not her father in the traditional sense, but he's kept in touch and he sends us a check every month even though he's not obligated to."

"Wanker." Sasha muttered, obviously not listening to her excuses.

"You didn't have to punch him."

"Yes I did."

Payson sighed, letting her perfect posture crumple against her chair. The day had been crazy and emotional taxing, but she also felt relief. The weight of her secret was lessened.

"I'm a big girl now, Sasha." Payson said before turning in for the night. "You're not my coach anymore. It's sweet and all, but you don't have to fight my battles for me."

Sasha avoiding eye contact and down the rest of his drink. He didn't want to tell her, but he knew that his urge to rip apart Austin Tucker had little to do with platonic, coach-like feelings.

* * *

After Boston, the Rock was basking in their post- victory glow. Perhaps the biggest change of all was the budding respect between ex-rivals Nina and Jessica. At first Sasha Belov thought the sky was falling, but then he realized that the two were in fact friends.

"Great!" Jessica said, watching Nina dismount from the beam. "See – doesn't that feel better?"

Nina nodded with a smile. "Yeah, thanks for the tip."

Sasha and Payson walked by the girls with approving looks.

"Now that's the kind of teamwork I like to see." Sasha said, pointing between them. Payson smiled and continued to walk along side him. Jessica stared after the pair.

Nina waved her hand in front of Jessica's face. "Earth to Jess. Come in, Jess!"

Jessica snapped back to reality, feeling inspired. "Hey Nina, what do you think of Sasha and Payson?"

"Huh?"

"Sasha and Payson." She repeated.

"Oh." Nina said. "Well, they're great coaches."

"Not their coaching!" said Jessica. "Them…_together._"

Nina's eyes widened. "Together? Gosh, I hadn't thought."

"Well _I have_." Jessica said. "and let me tell you, it's a definite possibility."

"Hmmm…" Nina looked across the gym and observed her coaches like she was visiting a zoo. Sasha was close to Payson, looking over her shoulder at a clipboard. He must've said something to make Payson laugh just then because her face suddenly brightened and she turned to him warmly.

"I think you're an evil genius." Nina concluded, meaning it as a sincere compliment. "Do you think they are dating?"

"Maybe…" Jessica said. "It's hard to tell."

"How do you know they're not just friends?" Nina asked. "I mean, he was her coach just like he is our coach. Isn't that a little…icky?"

Jessica laughed. "Nina, for one second imagine that you're twenty-four, not fourteen."

Nina's mind wandered and after a minute of reflection, she started to see Jessica's point.

"Also," Jessica continued. "they are always together. Did you know that they live in the same building? I even heard that he babysits Ally sometimes."

"Oh my gosh!" Nina grabbed Jessica's arm with enthusiasm. "Jessica, I just got a brilliant idea."

"What?"

The short, spunky brunette was practically bouncing with anticipation. "We should thank Sasha and Payson for all their hard work by babysitting Ally this weekend. Maybe with a night off parenting Payson could have a nice, quiet dinner…"

"With Sasha!" Jessica finished excitedly. "My parents have connections at Antoine's downtown. We could make pre-paid reservations for them under their tab."

"Are you sure that's OK?"

Jessica chuckled, putting her arm around her young friend. "Good lord, those two wouldn't even notice."

"Ladies!" Payson called out from across the gym sharply. "If you want to dethrone Keera Donaldson I suggest you do less talking and more flipping."

Jessica and Nina obediently scattered to different apparatuses, but continued to share secretive looks all day. They would set the plan in motion for this weekend.

* * *

"It was nice of the Rudolphs to give us a thank you dinner." Payson said. At present, she was sitting in the passenger's seat of Sasha's car wearing a red cocktail dress and heels. She couldn't remember the last time she got this dressed up for anything.

Sasha tried to keep his eyes on the road. "Yes, it was also very nice of Nina and Jessica to babysit…maybe too nice. I had no idea they were so eager. Are you sure they are qualified?"

"Ally is pretty low maintenance." Payson assured him. "Though, she might force them to do some gymnastics in my living room…"

Sasha laughed. He had no doubt.

The two pulled up to Antoine's. Sasha rushed over to the passenger side to open Payson's door. This display of chivalry was not lost on her.

Payson had previously admired this restaurant, though she'd never had an excuse to go in. Inside were candles, lovely music, and classy décor. She was even more surprised when the waiter led them to a secluded back room. Their small nook was adorned with delicate string lights, dozens of red roses, and an elaborate center piece. Chocolate covered strawberries were already at their table and so was a bucket of chilled champagne.

Sasha pulled out her chair for her, then took a seat himself.

"Wow." She said, with stars in her eyes. "The Rudolphs sure know how to have fun." In a very cute and Payson-like way, she took out her cell phone and began taking pictures of everything.

"What are you doing?" Sasha laughed at her anitcs.

"Um – taking pictures for evidence!" she said. "My mom is not going to believe I went here. She's going to be so jealous."

Sasha sat back and stared at his dinner partner.

"What?" she asked, noticing his gaze insecurely.

"You have no idea what is happening right now, do you?"

"We're having dinner thanks to the Rudolphs." Payson said logically, motioning to the wonderment around her. "That's what Jessica said. She said her parents wanted us to –"

"Payson," Sasha interrupted. "When the Rudolphs do something kind, they do not do it through a proxy and they do not do it quietly."

"What are you saying?"

"Look around you." Sasha said.

Payson let her naïve eyes run over the champagne, mood lighting, and roses once more.

"_No way_." She said in a bewildered state. "You don't think – It' can't be – _Would Jessica and Nina_ -?"

"It seems we have some matchmakers on our hands." He announced.

Payson's jaw dropped. "What ever gave them that idea?" she demanded. "This is very inappropriate of them and we should talk to them about –"

"Payson," Sasha said. "Can you stop being Payson Keeler for just one minute?"

She shut her mouth and looked at him with confusion.

"Look," Sasha continued. "No matter how we got here, we're here. We might as well enjoy it, right?" He poured them champagne and passed a glass for her.

A smiled crept up on her face. She accepted his gesture and clinked his glass lightly. "You're right." She declared. "But we should talk to them anyway."

"Whatever you say."

Payson grabbed a chocolate strawberry and took a large bite. She moaned in satisfaction.

"What?" she asked when she saw that Sasha was once again staring at her with a smirk on his face. "You're the one that told me to enjoy myself!"

Without saying anything, Sasha grabbed his napkin and leaned forward. Very delicately, he wiped a dark smudge of chocolate from the side of Payson's lip. She sat very still. When he was done – and the moment felt like an eternity – Payson finally finished chewing her mouthful and swallowed.

"Better?" she asked, motioning to her face with an embarrassed expression.

"Perfect."


	9. The Truth

**Chapter 8**

Nina and Jessica were disappointed when their little project produced no tangible results. The only thing they got was a stern lecture from Payson about professionalism and respecting their elders. Strangely enough, Sasha didn't mention a word about it to them. In fact, Nina could have sworn that he lightened their usual conditioning routine.

Time flew by and yet another National Team practice was upon the Rock. Payson knew, even before the day began, that it would be a perfect storm of events. The National Committee would be supervising the practice closely. After Sasha Belov and Austin Tucker's spat at the invitational, the committee was keeping their head coach on a tight leash.

"If we survive this day." Sasha said to her that morning. "Then we are officially invincible."

Payson agreed silently.

The girls were just getting in the swing of things, taking turns performing for Sasha and the National Committee. Everything was running very smoothly except for one detail.

"Where is Keera Donaldson?" Ellen Beals demanded, stomping over to Sasha.

"We've called her." He said. "Her flight was on time. I frankly don't know."

The girl in question arrived three hours later in jeans and a sweatshirt. Payson rushed over the minute she came in.

"Keera!" she said with concern. "What happened? We were all so worried about you."

"I'm fine." She assured her coach.

"Great, do you need to change?"

"No."

Payson raised her eyebrows. "Uh – you can't do gymnastics in –"

"Where is Ms. Beals?" Keera asked suddenly, surveying the gym. Payson pointed her in the right direction. With purpose and confidence, the U.S. National Champion strode over to the National Committee and their ruthless leader.

"You have some explaining to do, young lady." Ellen Beals said sternly when she spotted the teen. "You're required to come to practice promptly –"

"Ms. Beals." Keera cut her off. "I need to speak privately with you."

"No, you need to practice."

"No," Keera said with a steady voice. "I need to speak with you."

"Say what you have to say here." Ellen Beals said, trying to assert her power.

Keera's eyes shifted from side to side, noting her confused coaches and curious teammates.

"I'm quitting."

The epic sentence seemed to vibrate off the gym walls and buzz in everyone's ears.

"What?" Jessica Rudolph's shocked explanation was the first heard in the shocked and silent gym. Nina elbowed her in the stomach.

"Excuse me?" Ellen Beals said to Keera.

"I quit." She repeated. "I don't enjoy the sport anymore. I want to spend my teenage years doing other things."

Ellen Beals' icy stare transferred from Keera to the National Team coaches.

"No one knew about this." Keera said quickly, obviously trying to deflect any misplaced blame. "Payson and Sasha had no idea. I haven't even old Austin yet."

Payson raised her eyebrow.

"And what gave you this stupid idea to quit the National Team?"

"I'm not just quitting the National Team, I'm retiring from the sport." Keera corrected. "I just don't have a passion for it. There are other girls here who really care and I'm not one of them. Some people have gone through hell and back to do gymnastics. Athletes like Payson lived and breathed this sport and I feel like a fraud because I don't care! I want to find something I do love."

Ellen shot Payson a nasty look. She grabbed the teenager's arm and escorted her out of the gym's main floor. No doubt Ellen Beals wanted to see if she could talk some sense into the girl.

When the door slammed behind them, Sasha yelled for order. The other girls reluctantly got back tot heir training, but no one was focused.

"_Did that just happen? Seriously?"_

"_Did anyone see that coming?"_

"_Is this a joke?"_

The speculation ran through the Rock for the rest of the day. It was no use trying to get a normal practice out of the girls.

* * *

Later that night Payson was in her apartment, cleaning the kitchen. Ally had spent the day with her grandmother and had fallen asleep at the house, so Payson was alone in her apartment. It felt rather odd, actually.

Someone rang the doorbell and she rushed over. She thought it might be Sasha with some news, but instead it was the last person she ever expected to visit her place of residence.

"Ms. Beals." She stuttered stupidly. "How did you know where I live?"

"Never mind that now." The National Committee member dismissed agitatedly. She rudely stepped inside and threw her bag down on the floor. "I need to speak with you."

Payson closed the door, wondering whether she should text Sasha.

"You, young lady, have made my life very complicated today." She announced.

Payson rolled her eyes. "Ms. Beals, I am no longer a gymnast under your rules. I am an adult and a coach so please address me as so."

"Fine." She said shortly. "I just got off the phone with the Donaldsons and Austin Tucker. No one expected Keera to throw away her future today."

"She didn't throw away her future." Payson argued. "She picked a new one."

Ellen Beals was steaming in anger. "See Payson, this is my point. You talk to Keera a few times, give her "advice" and suddenly she abandons all of her potential. Do you call that a coincidence?"

"Are you trying to blame this on me?" Payson asked in shock. It was almost too unbelievable to take seriously. Ellen Beals had clearly gone insane.

"Is this some sort of elaborate plan to get your Rock girls at the top and on the Olympic team?"

"_You are crazy_!" cried Payson, throwing her hands up in the air. "I refuse to acknowledge such horrible speculation. I would never dissuade Keera from doing gymnastics is that's what she really wanted."

"You, Payson Keeler, are responsible for the retirement of our National Champion. She was the country's one hope for Gold in 2020 and you've just throwing it out the window. Are you happy now?"

"Of course I'm not happy about this." Payson said, trying her best to be reasonable. "but I think you're underestimating the rest of the women's team and overestimating my involvement _in Keera's free will!"_

Ellen Beals was pacing around Payson's living room in fury, passing by framed photos of the Keeler family and Ally. She paused and stared at one of them.

"I take it this is your daughter?" she asked, changing the subject. There wasn't an ounce of warmth in her voice.

Payson nodded.

"Being unemployed this day and age can have a horrible impact on a family." Ellen Beals continued, not even bothering to be subtle. " I can't prove this was your fault, but if you step out of line again you can be sure that I'll have your fired."

Payson's chest was rising and falling slowly. She went from being offended to being terrified. The last thing she wanted was to leave the Rock and the National Team and force Ally to moved again. "We can call Sasha right now and he can back me up." she said desperately. "He knows I had nothing to do with Keera's decision."

"You think I care about Sasha Belov's word?" Ellen Beals asked with amusement. "Like I would believe anything he says about you, anyway. If he'd throw away his career for you, I'm sure he'd be more than willing to lie for you too."

Payson paused. "Wait - what?"

Ellen Beals rolled her eyes. "You mean he never told you? How _unexpectedly _noble of him. I thought you disliked me all these years because of it."

"I disliked you because you were controlling and manipulative to my teammates." Payson clarified, remembering the Olympics. "but what are you talking about? Sasha didn't throw away his career for me!"

"You are quite naive, Payson," Ellen Beals said, heading for the door. "Even now, years later, you still think Sasha Belov left the 2012 Olympic Cycle for what exactly? _A vacation?_" she laughed. "Why do you think the committee bent the rules for you before Worlds? Sure, you were talented but you hadn't come back completely from your injury. The National Committee needed an incentive before we took a chance on you. It just so happened that - at that time - I wanted Sasha out of the sport more than you. Now I'd say it's a toss up. "

Payson was shaking. She backed away and sunk down in her couch. She blinked slowly, wondering whether she was in a dream.

"How does it feel?" Ellen Beals asked from the open doorway smugly. "Is your victory tainted by this news?"

Payson looked up and an expressionless face. "_No_." she said strongly. "You're talking to an Olympic gold medalist, Ms. Beals. It's going to take a hell of a lot more to make me forget that. Please leave my home before I kick you out."

* * *

It was about 10 p.m. and Sasha Belov was still at the Rock. Disillusioned with the day's events, he didn't feel like going home and acting like a normal human being. His top gymnast had just retired and the National Committee had yet another reason to hate him - not that they needed it.

When he finally finished the mountain of paperwork on his desk, he walked into the main gym and released his stress with a workout. He went on the rings feeling his muscles ache in a familiar way. From there he went to the parallel bars. He worked out and enjoyed the silence of the Rock. The serenity was both strange and welcome after the hectic, dramatic day.

"Belov!" a voice yelled from the other side of the gym, interrupting his serenity.

Startled, Sasha fell off the bars and flat on his back. "Damn it, Keeler!" he cried, getting up painfully from the floor.

Payson Keeler was walking with conviction over to the parallel bars. The second she got over to Sasha she gave him a hard shove. Unprepared yet again, he stumbled backwards but recovered his balance by grabbing the bars.

"I can't believe you!" she said standing across from him. Her short blonde hair was in her face and out of its usual neat ponytail. Her body was positioned between the bars, locking him in.

Sasha rubbed his shoulder. His ex-gymnast was still freakishly strong. "Good god, Payson what is this violence about?"

"I was the reason you quit all those years ago? I was the reason you backed out of the 2012 Olympic cycle?"

Sasha's face fell.

"How did you find out?"

"Ellen Beals. I think she was trying to cut me down with the news. I had no idea that National Committee members now paid house calls to insult coaches!"

"Great..." he said was distaste. "_You weren't supposed to find out."_

"And why not? You _should_ have told me years ago!"

"You would never have let me quit!" he said honestly.

"Exactly! We could've figured something else out. Like you said, there are other roads to the Olympics. We were supposed to get there together! That was the plan, remember?"

"Well I wasn't going to take the chance, OK?" Sasha cried. He paused, lowering his voice and forcing himself to calm down. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you didn't get that spot."

Payson softened her argumentative stance and stared at him for a moment. Sasha's blue eyes were blazing into her and she felt exposed, even with her baggy pajama pants and tank top. There was something about the way he was looking at her - she was like the other side of a magnet.

"Would you have done that for any of the other girls?" she asked, not breaking eye contact. "For Emily, Lauren, or Kaylie...?"

She stepped closer and waited for his answer, but only silence came from Sasha. That seemed to make a statement in itself. She stepped forward again, transfixed by retrospective awe and gratitude.

"You know you were the only one who believed in me - even after my comeback. Everyone just smiled and thought I was done. They were perfectly nice about it too, which made it that much worse. No one expected greatness from me again, but you. You faith never wavered…it's all because of you."

"No, Payson." Sasha insisted seriously. "Trust me, I wouldn't have left unless I knew for a fact you could get there on your own."

"And you let me be mad at you this entire year?" she continued with disbelief. "You put up with my defiant crap without question."

"Honestly, it was sort of entertaining," he admitted sheepishly.

"You're insane."

"Actually, one might argue that my behavior makes me a gentleman -"

But Sasha Belov didn't complete his sentence. Actually, he was physically unable to finish his sentence for the simple reason that it is nearly impossible to speak while someone is kissing you.

Payson had unexpectedly launched herself on Sasha, pressing her lips to his. Out of instinct and utter satisfaction Sasha picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Neither one was thinking logically. Sasha had no idea that Payson Keeler could kiss like this. If he had known that he might've been more impatient about his unspoken intentions. Her hands were cupping the back of his neck tenderly while Sasha's were locked tightly underneath her thighs, propping her up to his height.

After a few minutes (though it was hard to tell since both had lost all sense of time), Payson's lips broke away from Sasha's and she blinked slowly in disbelief.

Suddenly, the two adults jumped apart like a spring.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe I just did that..." she said as reality set in.

"Um - I forgive you…?"

"I just kissed my coach!"

"Ex-coach, actually." Sasha clarified.

Payson looked dizzy. Sasha ran forward to steady her, but she backed away. "Maybe we shouldn't touch anymore - just to be safe."

"Are we in third grade?" he asked with slight agitation.

"Look, this is weird!" she said. "Or at least...it should be. Right?"

"Uh - " Sasha tried not to trip over his enthusiasm. "No. I can't say I felt any weirdness."

Payson took a seat on the mat and massaged her temples.

Sasha leaned back on his hands and edged closer to her, hoping that she still had an element of smoothness in his game. "In my experience if you're unsure about something you should...try it again."

Payson looked up. Her heart was beating fast. "That _does_ sound sensible."

She froze as he tucked a piece of her blond hair behind her ear. Then, the pair leaned in closer and closer in a painfully slow approach.

A crash made Payson and Sasha jump. The night shift janitor had just entered the gym to clean down the mats.

Reality hit Payson once more and she jumped away from Sasha and got to her feet.

"Where are you going?" he asked, rushing after her.

"_I've got to sleep on this_…"


	10. Reasons

**Chapter 10**

"Where are you going?" Sasha asked, rushing after her

_"I've got to sleep on this..."_

* * *

_Payson Keeler dipped her toes in the cold pool. The moonlight hit the chlorine water and made dancing strips of light on her skin. She took a seat at the edge of the water and stole a blessed minute of solitary peace._

_Inside was yet another party - another excuse to wear a designer label, smile, and as her new publicist would say "work the crowd." She was just about sick of this obligatory showmanship. The Olympics had come and gone months ago and now she felt more like a poodle than a champion. Her life had become an endless sea of talk shows, interviews, receptions, parties, black-tie events, and photo shoots. Emily and Kaylie were stomaching the attention quite well. Payson glanced back inside through the large glass walls on the decorated mansion. She could see them both glowing as they talked to fellow athletes, sports journalists, and A-listers._

_"Claustrophobic?" a familiar voice asked. Someone sat down next to her and dipped their feet in next to her._

_"Hey Austin." she said. "Shouldn't you be inside?"_

_"Aww come on." he said nudging her. "You don't want me out here, Keeler? Too good for me? I won a gold medal too, you know."_

_She gave him a confused look. "No, I just assumed you'd be more at home inside. That's where all the girls are."_

_He laughed. "And what are you, a fish?"_

_"No." Payson smirked. "You can stay if you want. I don't care."_

_"Aww, that's sweet."_

_The two stayed waded their feet for a few minutes. Austin ended up draping his coat around Payson._

_"So I couldn't help but notice," Austin said. "that you haven't been yourself lately."_

_"What do you mean?" Payson wondered what Austin Tucker was doing observing her in the first place._

_"You should enjoy your glory while it lasts. This is what you've wanted all along, isn't it? It's a shame you can't even crack a smile."_

_Payson was tracing the surface of the water with her finger. She was tired of people telling her to look happier. She couldn't perform moods on command._

_"I am grateful, but it wasn't just about the medal." She paused. "Someone once told me that it's the road you take to Olympics is what really counts – how you achieve your goals and who you share it with. Unfortunately, I'm at a dead end now."_

_"Yup." Austin said. "Retirement is an ugly word."_

_She sighed in agreement. "You know it's weird. I used to have such focus. Up until now I've always known what I was going to do tomorrow - I was going to wake up early and train. Now, I don't have anything. I don't have to be anywhere. Imagining my life without gymnastics is...unsettling. Reporters keep asking me what's next. What am I supposed to say?"_

_"Really?" Austin said with smirk. "Payson, don't you realize what all this means? You can sleep in now! You can date and goof off. You can do something completely stupid if you want. The world is your oyster bar!"_

_She laughed at that. Austin had finally cracked her. "I've never had an oyster."_

_"Aw man, you don't know what you're missing."_

_Suddenly and unceremoniously Austin swooped in and kissed Payson squarely on the mouth. She didn't even have a chance to close her eyes._

_"You're a fascinating specimen, Payson Keller." he said, his face still close to hers. "You're not like the other girls. I can't seem to figure you out."_

_"That's because I don't swoon when you put on those stupid sunglasses." Payson finally found her voice, but for some reason she wasn't pulling away from him._

_"Exactly." Austin said with awe. His eyes refocused on her lips with anticipation. "When was the last time you did something spontaneous, Payson?"_

_She was dumbstruck. Her mind searched backwards, but all she saw were practices, physical therapy, competitions, conditioning, and one lonely kiss from her first crush, Nicky Russo. Nothing spontaneous came to mind. She gulped and stared at Austin._

_He leaned in again and kissed her. Payson knew she should probably go inside. In fact, she probably shouldn't hang out with Austin Tucker at all. He was a nice person, but the only time you could the words "consistent" and "dependable" in the same sentence as his name was when you were discussing his gymnastics. Still, a small voice in the back of her head kept asking, "Why the hell not?"_

_She closed her eyes, threw caution to the wind, and kissed him back._

_

* * *

_

Payson woke up from her dream gasping. This was odd, considering that it was more of a memory than a nightmare. Still, she'd just relived one of her less noble moments in life. That was traumatic enough.

Then she noticed a pair of big, blue eyes staring at her from her doorway.

"Mommy, did you have a nightmare?" Ally asked, surveying Payson carefully. "Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?"

Payson scooped up her daughter and set her next to her on the bed.

"Sweetie, I would love that."

* * *

Jessica Rudolph and Nina Hart were baffled - completely baffled. It was Monday morning, a day they usually dreaded since that meant early morning conditioning and ab work. This Monday, however, they were stretching comfortably in the gym starting hours later than they normally would.

"What's going on?" Nina asked curiously. "I can't believe Sasha canceled conditioning."

Jessica shrugged. "I'm not complaining."

Sasha Belov waltzed in a moment later to the crowded gym. He didn't notice the odd stares he was receiving from the athletes. He briskly walked over to Payson.

"Good morning, Payson." he said in a neutral, professional voice. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"Oh yes." she answered while everyone at the Rock stared at her. "Got my car inspected, ran some errands, spent time with Ally - the usual."

"Good." he said, shifting his eyes from side to side.

Nina nudged Jessica and gave her a knowing look. The young elite wasn't buying this staged display of normalcy. Jessica didn't seem to be either.

"Payson," he whispered to her once all the athletes had dispersed and begun their workouts. "We should talk."

Payson was staring at her clipboard with a disproportionate amount of focus. He touched her arm and shiver traveled through her body.

"Let's meet in your office in twenty."

A few minutes later the two coaches were standing face to face. Sasha was keeping his distance and self control. Payson followed his lead. In a very professional manner he motioned for her to take a seat opposite of him at his desk.

"So..." he said, scooting in his chair and folding his hands in front of him. "I think we should date."

The way he said it was very calm and rational. Payson had to remind herself that this idea was crazy.

"I can think of about a million reasons why we shouldn't." she countered.

"Let's hear them."

"Well..." she started. "You used to be my coach - that's _different_. Also, we work together, the National Committee would freak out, and our gymnasts would be uncomfortable."

"Let's just toss out all the ones that are related to gymnastics, shall we?" Sasha said with distaste. "I generally don't mix thoughts of Ellen Beals and the National Committee with my personal life...or any happy thought at all, for that matter."

"There's our age difference too." said Payson, continuing to list qualms. "You're what…ten years older than me? Eleven?"

"Interesting…you didn't mention that point of discomfort last time we spoke." Sasha said. "Then again, I think you were too busy kissing me."

Payson rolled her eyes. Clearly, he wasn't going to make this easy.

"And of course there's the fact that I'm a single mom." Payson ended with the big one. The single mom card was strong enough to end any relationship before it began.

"So what?" Sasha asked dismissively.

"So…it's complicated."

"Great." he sat back and put his feet on his desk. "I hate being bored. Oh - and I love spending time with Ally."

Her eyes ran other his body language. "Are you even taking this seriously?"

"Of course I am!"

"It doesn't look like it."

"I take us very seriously." he said. "which is why I think we should date. Let's face it, it would've happened eventually. I mean…do you remember the trampoline?"

Payson blushed deeply.

Honestly, she really wanted to give in to his teasing, but Sasha's arrogance was too aggravating. Payson didn't want to give him the satisfaction of an easy victory. She would just have to be the adult in this situation and cling to her blessed rationality like a mad woman.

"Sasha, I'm grateful, but just because you did me a secret favor years ago, doesn't mean I should date you." she challenged.

Sasha leaned forward and met her gaze with a smirk. "Well guess what? I don't think you jumped me this weekend just because I did you a secret favor."


	11. The Long Week

**Chapter 10**

The next day after their office confrontation, Sasha tried to talk to Payson yet again, but Sasha had almost forgotten the unwavering focus and sheer will buried deep within Payson Keeler. He learned long ago that if she wanted something, she would turn on her tunnel vision until it came into in being. Unfortunately for him, this time those champion mental instincts were being used against him. She avoided him like the plague.

During Wednesday's practice, Payson's game of Dodge Sasha continued. When he was at bars, she was at beam. When he was at beam, she was coaching floor.

By Thursday the gymnasts noticed this new dynamic with curiosity, but no one dared mentioned to either coach. That was just ab work and wind sprints waiting to happen.

Payson couldn't believe she'd made it to Friday. The week had been going by like molasses. At this point her life felt like an emotional mine field that she had to navigate carefully through; the complications were mind-boggling. Unfortunately for this single mother, her troubles were only just beginning.

"Mrs. Keeler?"

Payson rolled her eyes when heard the greeting on the other end of her office phone. "It's Ms. Keeler, actually. Yes?"

"This is Mrs. Reeves, Ally's Principle."

Her mind started to flood with horrible scenarios. "Oh my - is Ally OK? Is she hurt?"

"No," the woman assured her. "She's fine. I can't say the same thing for her classmates, however..."

"Wait - What?"

Payson listened, horrified, as Mrs. Reeves proceeded to explain Ally's unacceptable behavior in class that day, Apparently she had vandalized several school projects and even pinched a young boy in her class until he cried. She wasn't sure if this was her child - it certainly didn't sound like the chipper, sweet little brunette that she raised. Mrs. Reeves laid everything down with brutal clarity, requesting that she leave work early and pick up her daughter from school immediately.

Without delay, Payson got in her car and drove over to the elementary school. Paving her entry with rapid apologies, Payson went to the office and got her daughter. Ally was sitting sadly in a large chair with her arms crossed. Soon Payson had her in the car. Her usually talkative daughter was silent as the grave now, staring out the window in the backseat. When they arrived home Payson finally put the pressure on.

"Alright, young lady. Enough sulking. Spit it out - why did you misbehave today?"

Ally retreated to the living room couch and sat down in the deadlock position she'd had in the office. Payson sighed in defeat and took a seat next to her, trying to be gentle.

"Sweetie, this isn't you. You know that you have to keep your hands to yourself and respect others."

"I know..." Ally grumbled.

"Your principle said you ruined other students' projects. Is that true?"

Ally nodded.

"Why? What's this all about?"

Ally looked up at her mother with those big, blue eyes she inherited from her. "I - I did my project wrong."

Payson furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean, sweetie?"

Ally went over to her backpack, got out a large sheet of construction paper, and handed it to her mother. On it were several colorful figures, some buildings, and a bright yellow sun.

"Ally, this is beautiful." Payson said. "What makes you think that you did it wrong?"

Ally frowned. The expression didn't suit her. "We're studying families in school and Ms. Kim told us to draw ours. Oliver Manning told me that my picture was wrong."

"Why's that?"

"There's no dad in it."

Payson's heart broke as she saw her daughter's eyes well up with tears. Ally's nose turned pink and scrunched up just like Payson's used to when she was little. She pulled her daughter on her lap and kissed her forehead, trying to think of the right words to say to her.

"Ally..." she struggled. "Every family is different. It just means that you're special. Not every family has a pet. Some families have more than one kid..."

"But all of the other pictures had dads in them!" Ally said, sniffling.

She wiped away her daughter's tears and pointed to her picture. "But see, honey. You have grandma and grandpa here - see? And look, there's me and you and..."

Payson paused and looked at the picture more closely. Her daughter wasn't an artistic prodigy, but she was better than most. She was good enough to capture the basic characteristics of the people she was drawing; she'd drawn her grandmother with long brown hair and drew Payson with short blond hair. Ally had even included a recognizable portrayal of her Aunt Becca. What confused Payson, however, was the sixth figure in the picture standing next to her and Ally.

"Ally, who is that?" she asked, pointing to it.

"Oh." Ally said, as she wiped her nose with her sleeve. "That's Sasha. See - I used my yellow marker for his hair."

"Oh my..." Payson gulped, trying to wrap her mind around what this meant. "_Why did you draw Sasha?_"

"Isn't he sort of in our family now?" Ally asked, perking up and resting her head against her mother's shoulder. "He lives with us and plays with me all the time."

"He lives in our building." Payson corrected.

"OK." Ally said, not understanding what her drawing now meant to her mother.

"Um..." Payson shook off the millions of questions racing through her head and tried her best to focus on the problem at hand. "So, do you understand why what you did was wrong?"

Ally nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, mommy."

Poor Ally wasn't allowed to play in the gym for a week as punishment. Also, Payson looked up Oliver's home phone number in the school directory and told her daughter she had to apologize. Ally handled it like a trooper.

That day Payson wondered whether she had truly done the right thing by raising Ally alone. She remembered the tense moments during her pregnancy when her parents had pressured her to come clean with Austin and ask him to be with her. Despite their urging, Payson never folded. Instead, she feigned strength, insisting that she could handle it on her own. In reality, it was more about pride than anything else. After all, is there any girl out there who wants to beg someone to love her? Payson couldn't stomach the thought back then, but now a small seed of regret was growing as she watched her daughter stutter on the phone. Maybe if she had swallowed her pride seven years ago, then Ally wouldn't be tearing up pictures of other families and pinching bullies at school.

* * *

The drama of the afternoon was quickly followed by evening plans. Mrs. Keeler had left a voicemail on their machine inviting Payson and Ally to a family dinner that night. Ally was thrilled. No doubt she thought the dinner with divert the negative attention she'd gotten that afternoon. Payson, however, wasn't exactly in the mood.

It didn't help that when she arrived at her family home later that night with Ally, a certain someone was also parallel parking and getting out of his car.

"Sasha!" Ally immediately raced over to him and jumped in his arms. He caught her she threw her arms around him.

_At least one of you is happy to see me_… Sasha Belov thought to himself, noting the neutral reaction from Payson.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. "This is _our_ family didn't you tell me you were invited?"

"Oh – are we speaking now?" he asked with mock surprise, still clutching Ally. "I thought you'd become a mute, so I didn't bother checking with you."

She rolled her eyes.

Ally, who was blissfully unaware of the tension between the two adults, continued to hang off Sasha happily. "Sasha," she said. "You haven't visited us in a long time!"

"I'm sorry Ally." He said sincerely. "But I'm here now and we're going to have dinner together!"

"Yay!"

When Payson rang the doorbell her father answered and escorted them in. Their dinning room was lovely. Her mother had obviously spent the greater part of the afternoon preparing for their arrival. Payson was surprised to see the table was set for six – two on each side with her parents on either end. Ally grabbed Sasha's hand enthusiastically and led him to the chair next to her.

"Sweetie," Kim Keeler said to her granddaughter. "Why don't you sit next to your mom?"

"But I want Sasha to sit next to me!"

"Yeah, it's fine Kim." Sasha assured her.

"That seat is saved for a special guest, Ally."

Ally sighed in defeat and retreated over to her mother.

"Who else is coming, mom?" Payson asked curiously as she sat down. She was surprised enough to see Sasha at her family's dinner table. She had no idea who else could be coming or why. The next second her questions were answered.

"Hello."

The sound of the silky, feminine voice caused all the heads to turn towards the door. Payson dropped the fork she was holding and Sasha instinctively (and nervously) leapt to his feet.

Summer Van Horne was standing before them now, wearing a beautiful pink dress and her long blonde hair up. Her smiled was pristine – simply pristine. She graciously handed Mrs. Keeler a bottle of wine for dinner and took the one empty seat next to Sasha.

_Was she dreaming? Was this really happening? _Payson wasn't quite sure. She watched the scene unfold like a movie. Sasha hugged her and muttered an awkward hello. Summer kissed his cheek and smiled at everyone at the table.

"You must be Ally." She said sweetly to the one person she had not met yet.

Ally eyed this new woman with suspicion. To her, this was simply the person who stole her seat beside Sasha. "Hi." She finally said in a small voice.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Kim said, finally taking her place at the table. "We're going to have such a lovely dinner. Isn't this nice - old friends getting reacquainted? Summer, I'm so glad that you were passing through the area again. Sasha, isn't it fate?"

Payson knew her mother well – well enough to know exactly what she was doing.

"Mom" Payson blurted out suddenly. "Let me help you bring plates in. Where are they? The kitchen? Let's go."

"Sure, honey…"

As soon as they were alone and safely behind the kitchen door, Payson turned to her mother with sheer disbelief.

"Mom, please don't tell me this is what I think it is!"

Mrs. Keeler looked very guilty, but very pleased with herself. "What if it is?"

"Sasha is a grown man and he doesn't need you to set him up!" Payson argued. "And you don't need to invite Ally and I to watch!"

"But he and Summer were so good together and I just thought maybe…with a little encouragement…." She explained. "Also, inviting you and Ally gives the whole thing less pressure."

"Gee, I've always wanted to be a decoy…" said Payson. "It's not going to work between them, mom! They broke up."

"You never know! Sasha might still be interested in her."

Payson felt ill. "How do you know he is? He might be seeing someone else!" She immediately regretted her last declaration, but there was no taking it back.

"Wait – do you know something?" Mrs. Keeler asked with interest. "You talk to him more than I do. You'd tell me if he was dating someone else, right?"

Payson wasn't in the mood to dive into any ambiguous, complicated details with her mother. "I'm just...I'm just not sure this is good idea."

Kim Keeler paused and looked at her very agitated daughter.

"Pay, why are you so against this?"

Payson laughed nervously. "W-Why would I be against this? I_t's not like this impacts my life…_"

"OK," Mrs. Keeler said slowly. "So, why are we in the kitchen again?"

Payson bit her lip and crossed her arms. That was a very good question.

"I'm helping you!" she remembered. "Let's bring these plates in, shall we?"

She quickly grabbed some dishes and went back into the dinning room to face the music of this awkward situation.

It occurred to Payson throughout dinner that Summer Van Horne was everything that she wasn't – she was put together, feminine, gracious, soft, and tactful. Payson's more natural look and blunt demeanor looked odd next to this woman. Sure, she'd learned how to strut down a runway, extend her legs, and dance ballet, but there was a piece of her that felt small and insecure next to women like Summer. It also didn't help that Payson was a young, unwed mother – a heathen by comparison.

"You've been awfully quiet, Payson." Summer commented in the middle of the meal.

Payson was shaken out of her thoughts. "Oh – sorry. I guess I'm tired."

"I bet Sasha keeps you long hours at the gym, uh?"

"You have no idea…"

Sasha's chicken must've gotten caught in his throat because he went into a mild coughing spasm. Summer tapped his back. Payson shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"And Sasha is always at our house! Well, not this week…" Ally said. "But he likes my mom's cooking and he likes to play cards with me."

"Oh…" Summer said slowly, but kindly. "Poor Payson. That doesn't leave much time for a social life, does it?"

Payson paused mid chew and stared at Summer. At present she was trying to justify disliking the nicest person in the room. "Um…I guess not."

"Sasha," Summer said with a sort of light-hearted disapproval. "You can't monopolize Payson. She'd not one of your gymnasts anymore. She's a young woman."

"I know." He answered, eyeing Payson.

"Enough about Payson!" Mrs. Keeler interjected with strategy. "Summer, how are you? Are you seeing anyone?"

Payson rolled her eyes at her mother's less-than-subtle approach. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a very bored Ally trying to balance a spoon on her nose. She considered doing it herself.

"Not really." Summer answered. "Nothing serious."

"Hmmm…" Mrs. Keeler gave Sasha a meaningful look. Mr. Keeler continued to eat his dinner silently. Obviously he wasn't eager to participate in the matchmaking like his wife.

The rest of the evening passed by at a painfully slow pace. Then again, that could've just been Payson's bias. By the time it ended Payson felt like she had aged three years at least. Ally was slumped over in her seat, half asleep. Mrs. Keeler insisted that Sasha take Summer out for a cup of coffee afterwards while she and Payson washed the dishes - she wouldn't hear of anything else. Payson watched them leave with a stoic expression.

What a week…

* * *

Sasha Belov arrived at the gym early on Saturday, ready for a much needed training session with his girls. Usually he slept in a bit on Saturday morning to recover from the week, but for some reason his natural alarm clock prevented him from doing so that day. Maybe it was the early night he'd had last night. He hadn't lasted one hour past dinner with Summer on their coffee date. It was like the couple had a three-hour expiration date; when the time was up, the conversation just turned sour. He didn't blame Mrs. Keeler for what she did. In fact, it was more amusing than anything else. Payson looked almost flustered during dinner last night - then again he could've been imagining it.

Just as he parked his car and got out he saw a familiar figure run by on the nearby sidewalk with a bouncing blond ponytail. Payson saw him too, waved, but didn't stop. This time Sasha decided to take matters into his own hands. He jogged after her. Payson gave him a surprised sideways glance when he caught up and began running beside her.

"S-Sasha," she said breathing hard. Clearly, she had been running for a while. "What are you doing up so early."

"Couldn't sleep." he said. "You?"

"I'm running." she pointed out the obvious.

"Right. This is nice."

After a few blocks Payson wondered what he was still doing next to her. "Sasha, weren't you about to go into the Rock?"

"That can wait." Frankly, he just wanted an excuse to be near her. Technically Payson had been running away from him all week. At least now he had a legitimate excuse to follow her.

Suddenly Payson made a face and slowed her pace to a limp.

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked, going into coach mode.

"Hamstring's tight."

Without asking her permission, Sasha grabbed her and carried her over to a nearby grassy patch and laid her down.

"I'm fine." she protested.

"Sure..."

"All I need to do is stretch it out." Payson tried to bend over it, but groaned in pain.

"Well, that's not going to work." Sasha said, sitting in front of her know. "Come on, lay down."

"Uh..." Payson wasn't so sure that was a good idea.

"Just do it, Keeler."

She shut up and sat back on her elbows, letting Sasha push her leg back slowly towards her head. She grimaced, but felt her hamstring slowly stretch out. It was a good kind of pain. Sasha was leaning his body against her leg, using his weight to loosen her muscle. That position in combination with their close faces and Payson's hard breathing was, well,_ interesting_. After a few seconds of this, Payson decided that conversation might cut the tension.

"How was your date with Summer last night?"

"If you call a pleasant family dinner followed by an awkward conversation over coffee a date...then yes, it went fine."

"Oh."

Sasha smiled and pushed a little harder. Payson groaned as her leg went back further.

"You're cute when you're jealous." he commented.

She raised her eyebrow. "Who said I was jealous?"

Sasha pushed her leg back one more time and let go. "Payson, can we stop playing this game?" he asked abruptly. "I just can't keep up."

"I don't know what you're talking-"

"Yes you do."

Payson bit her lip. Sasha was right. Denial was making it all worse. If one week could do this to them, she didn't even want to know what her mental state would've been like after a month of the silent treatment.

"Is it really the professionalism of it all?" Sasha prodded. "Do you really care that much about what the parents and National Committee think?"

Payson shook her head. Sasha could tell by the look her eye that she was being honest this time. "It's not that..." she admitted with difficulty.

"Then what?"

Payson gazed into his eyes and felt her defenses crumble.

"I'm…scared."

Sasha raised his eyebrows and sat back in surprise. He hadn't expected that answer. Frankly, he didn't understand it.

"This," she motioned between them when she saw his expression. "This is a big deal for me, Sasha. The men in my life tend to leave me, if I remember correctly."

"I came back."

Payson gave him that. Still, her past experiences – her father's general (but justified) absence, Marty abandoning her, her first love's abrupt move, and then Austin – mounted within her and formed a wall a long time ago. She hadn't attempted to climb it since then.

"Remember the China invitational?" she asked suddenly, trying to make him understand.

"Yes..." Sasha said. "But what does that have to do with -?"

"Just listen." Payson said, touching his arm. "I had just recovered and my back was healed, but I couldn't get that feeling of brokenness out of my head. Every time I even looked at the bars I felt myself crumple on the ground. Doing that routine was big step for me, _even thought I loved gymnastics._"

"I know, that's why -"

"A leap of faith like that isn't easy, Sasha and the fact of the matter is...that injury wasn't the only thing that's broken me in my life."

She twisted her hands around on her lap nervously. Sasha took them in his, finally understanding what all of her dodging and denial had been about. He hadn't stopped to realize what exactly he'd been asking of Payson Keeler - a girl who had no doubt been emotionally broken time and time again.

"I'm not ready for this yet, Sasha." she said, squeezing his hand. "but when I am, all you'll have to do is ask me and I'll take the leap for you – just like I did at the invitational."

She kissed him on the cheek and got up, offering her hand to help him up. He took it with a sheepish smile. They started walking back to the Rock together, arm in arm. Sasha felt pretty lucky that morning. Payson's truthful answer was enough to put a spring in his step.

"Payson, are you sure you don't want me to do the other leg?" he asked after a few minutes.

She smirked. "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?"

* * *

The week hadn't turned out so badly after all, Payson thought when she returned home that day. She and Sasha had reached an understanding, Nina and Jessica were progressing well, and Ally was already getting over Friday's incident.

She opened he door to her apartment, mentally noting all the things she had to clean as she walked through the living room and into the kitchen. She started boiling water for some tea and took chicken out of the freezer to defrost for dinner. She was so preoccupied with the routine of her evening that it took her almost twenty minutes to notice that the red light on her phone was blinking.

She pressed the correct sequence of buttons and and listened on speaker phone as she started chopping up carrots.

"Payson...it's Austin." the voice said. "Call me as soon as you can. Something is about to happen and you need to be ready..."


	12. The Breaking Point

**Chapter 11**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Sasha slammed down on the alarm. The time read 5:30 am. Though he'd risen at this hour countless times before, each repeat still felt like a cruel joke. He reluctantly rolled out from under his covers and walked to the bathroom to shave and brush his teeth. On the way he switched on the television for background noise.

"_Surprising rumors have surfaced this morning._"

"_Really, Joan? What kind of rumors?"_ a morning show woman asked curiously.

"Bloody American news." Sasha muttered. "Early morning gossip, more like it…" He squeezed the last bit of paste from the tube and shoved his toothbrush in his mouth.

"_Actually,_" the voice continued. "_This is very interesting and concerns a long unsolved mystery in the sports world. No, I'm not talking about steroids! I'm talking about the most scandalous female gymnast to win a gold medal – Payson Keeler."_

Sasha's mouth opened and his toothbrush fell on the floor. He ran back in his bedroom to see the screen.

_"Of course you all at home must remember the news years ago when she announced her pregnancy half a year after the Olympics, but refused to reveal the identity of the father. Well, our sources have confirmed that it is the one-and-only Austin Tucker. That's right, this child's parents are the two all around gold medalists from 2012!"_

A picture of Ally came up on screen and Sasha shut off the television in disgust.

"Damn it!" he screamed, grabbing the first pair of pants and shirt he could find and put them on quickly as he ran out the door and down a flight of stairs to Payson's apartment. He was still pulling his shirt over his head when he ran into the small crowd of reporters outside of her door.

"Get out of my way!" he shouted sternly over their questions. Some of them recognized who he was.

"Sasha – Sasha Belov" one cried. "Did you know about Ally's father?"

He ignored them and pushed through to the door. He knocked on it loudly, but he doubted that Payson could distinguish his voice from the noise on the other side of her door.

"Payson!" he yelled. "It's me. Let me in!"

The lock jiggled and the door opened hastily. Sasha practically jumped in, helping Payson push the door shut once he was inside.

"Well, you were right about the media frenzy…" he said in awe of the display he just witnessed. He turned to Payson and shut his mouth.

Her eyes were puffy and tired. If she hadn't been shaking so badly, he would've guessed that she was sleepwalking.

"Hey." He steadied her hands. "I'm here, OK? You're going to fine."

She nodded. Sasha went into the kitchen to make her a cup of coffee.

"Where's Ally?"

"Sleeping." she answered. "I don't want to wake her yet. I had a talk with her last night about all of this. I mean…she's always known about Austin, but I don't think she knows what this widespread news means for _her_."

"Her picture was on the news this morning." He said.

Payson groaned and rubbed her tired eyes. "Great…"

He handed her the coffee and rubbed her back.

"Austin called me last night." She explained. "He and his fiancée broke up."

"Did she..?"

"Yes." she answered sadly before he could finish his sentence. "He told her a few weeks ago about Ally. He thought he was going to marry her, so…."

Payson brought the mug up to her face and let the steam rise on her skin. Sasha watched her nurse her cup with a stoic expression. He had no idea what was going through her mind. Maybe nothing was – he didn't know.

Suddenly, he took the cup from her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on," he said, leading her to Ally's room. Payson watched as he picked up the sleeping girl, stuffed animal and all, then grabbed Payson's hand with the other.

"Get your purse." He said, walking toward the door.

"W-Why?" she asked, eyeing the door like there was a fire-breathing dragon behind it. "What are you doing?"

"I have no idea." Sasha Belov admitted. "But I'm sure as hell not going to let them trap you in here like a rat while they camp out at your door."

A minute later Sasha was skillfully escorting both Payson and Ally through the crowd of reporters. It took him thirty minutes to take them to her parents' house – a journey that usually lasted about five minutes. He drove around in circles for a while to make sure no one was following them. Then, he finally pulled in to the driveway.

Mr. and Mrs. Keeler flung open the door before they could even knock. Mr. Keeler took the still sleeping Ally from Sasha's arms, no doubt anxious to get her inside. Mrs. Keeler latched on to her daughter tightly.

"Payson!" she cried through teary eyes. "I'm so sorry, sweetie."

Payson Keeler buried her face into her mother's shoulder and hugged her.

"Thank you, Sasha." Mrs. Keeler said with gratitude.

"You're welcome." he said. "I doubt any of those reporters remember where you live. They might get the address later, though."

"I'll have Mark call the police." She said. "No one is going to trespass on my property."

Payson smiled at her mother's moxy, then turned to Sasha.

"Thank you." Her words were pure and heartfelt. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Sasha left quickly, not wanting to leave his car in front of the house for too long. He went straight to the Rock where he knew that gymnasts were probably waiting to get in.

* * *

Sasha had been right. Gymnasts were waiting to get in. They, however, were not alone.

It was times like these when Sasha Belov wished that he had a shotgun handy. The reporters badgered his gymnasts as they entered for practice. It was unbearable and distracting. The one that crossed Jessica's path was probably regretting it, though. With a killer instinct, she whipped some pepper spray out of her bag after he grabbed her arm and – without an ounce of hesitation or remorse - she shot the liquid with perfect aim.

"That was brilliant!" Nina said after they entered the Rock.

Jessica looked quite satisfied with herself until she noticed a frowning Sasha Belov standing in front of her with crossed arms.

"Uh -." She said, putting the can back in her bag with guilt. "Hi Sasha."

He paused and stared at her. "Well done." He said simply, turning away abruptly and heading for his office.

Jessica let out a sigh of relief after he was out of earshot.

"Do you think that Payson is going to quit?" Nina asked with fear as they stretched.

"I sure hope not…"

"Do you think there's anything we can do for her?" she asked.

"Besides pepper spray reporters?" Jessica asked. "I don't think so. "

"Can you believe the news, though?" she asked, leaning in and whispering. "You know – Austin Tucker. Wow."

"It's nuts." Jessica admitted. "but let's not talk about it in the gym today, OK? Too many people are going to be gossiping about it already. We should set an example."

Nina nodded in agreement, taking her cue from the older gymnast.

The two top elites gave Sasha a solid practice, performing well in front of their shaken peers. Sasha appreciated the gesture, even if it didn't decrease the chaos surrounding them. The reporters stayed there all day and badgered them again when they walked out in the evening.

Sasha stayed in his office until he saw the last one leave from his window. He occupied his time by watching old footage. Years ago, Kaylie's father had paid someone to put together a montage of the Rock Rebels in their prime. He popped the DVD in. Emily's floor routine from Worlds came up first. She did a perfect tumbling pass before the camera cut to Lauren Tanner performing strength elements on beam then to Kaylie's vault that won her the title at Worlds. The last part of the montage didn't fit the rest, but it was equally breathtaking. It was the full clip of Payson's simple bar routine from the Rock meet with China. He watched her smile as she circled around the bars, performing elementary skills with ease and comfort, finally landing solidly. She was glowing. Her teammates ran to her as the announcer's voiceover cut in, _"You know….it's strange seeing the great Payson Keeler do such a simple routine, but I've never seen her look better."_

He shut off the television and walked outside to the deserted parking lot. There was no way he was going to go back to his apartment tonight and run the risk of running into camped out reporters. Instead, he made his way to the trailer still standing on the edge of the lot.

* * *

Sasha woke with a start. Someone was banging on his door. He scrambled out of bed clumsily and fumbled around for a spare cricket bat he knew was somewhere on his floor. He found it, crept over to the door, and opened it quickly.

Payson Keeler looked startled at the sight of an angry Sasha threatening her with a wooden stick.

"Hi." she said with wide eyes.

Sasha lowered his arm and sighed. "Sorry about that…what are you doing here?" he surveyed the still empty lot and pulled her inside hastily.

"I climbed out my window." She explained.

Sasha laughed.

"What?"

"What are you – twenty-five?" he asked, amused.

"There's a first time for everything. I didn't go through a rebellious teenage phase, remember?"

"You got pregnant." he pointed out.

"_That doesn't count_."

"Oh really?" he asked, smiling as he stepped forward over her.

Payson looked slightly more rested than she had that morning, but was by no means her usual self.

"How'd you find me?" he asked.

She shrugged. "You weren't at your apartment so I came here."

"Ah – I see." said Sasha.

Payson shifted her weight underneath him nervously. "I was just…alone in my old room and I couldn't sleep."

"So you came here?"

She took in a shaky breath and looked up in his eyes pleadingly. "I…uh…I didn't want to be alone tonight, Sasha."

"_Oh._"

The two stood there in silence for a moment, Sasha staring at Payson like an immobilized, mute man.

"Did I wake you?" she asked apologetically, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No." he lied. "It's fine."

He took her hand and escorted her to the small twin bed in the back of his trailer.

"There you go." He said. "You can sleep here tonight."

He grabbed a pillow and set it on the ground for himself. He sunk down on the cold floor and started to situate himself. Payson, however, was still standing above him, staring.

"Don't sleep on the floor, Sasha." she said.

"But I –"

"_Please…_" her voice cracked and there it was – Payson Keeler's breaking point. For the first time that day he saw her cry. Any other woman would've done it hours before, but she of course had kept it all in until now – until she was all alone late at night. Sasha's heart jumped in his chest at the sound of her voice. "Please, I just…please…."

He got up and hugged her tightly without hesitation. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh." He said in his soothing voice. "I'm here for you, Payson."

He set her down on the bed and opened the covers for her. She climbed in, but she kept a firm grip on his arm, pulling him in with her. Reluctantly, Sasha lay down next to her. They were horizontal on the tiny, soft surface facing each other separated by just a few inches.

Payson buried her face in his chest again and he wrapped his arms around her. His shirt muffled her cries. Sasha wasn't sure whether she needed contact or whether she was hiding her face from him. He knew how much she hated when people saw her cry. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of his head.

Finally resurfaced from his chest and sniffled. A tiny laughed erupted from her mouth. "Oh gosh…I just soaked your shirt."

He shrugged indifferently. "I've got others." He used his thumb to gently wipe a streak of mascara from under her eye. She bit her bottom lip.

Sasha felt something under the covers at the hem of his shirt. Payson's hands were slowly pulling it upwards – up and over, forcing his arms above his head. Even though it wasn't, the moment felt like slow motion. The whole time Sasha's mind was racing with questions and second thoughts. Still, he let her get the garment off his body.

Payson was now resting her left hand on his stomach. The other weaved between them reached the back of Sasha's neck. Gently, she pulled his face to hers and lightly kissed him on the mouth. She looked into his eyes, then leaned in again to repeat the kiss, this time increasing the duration. Sasha was suddenly aware that he was only wearing boxer shorts now and that Payson's pajamas consisted of athletic shorts and a thin tee shirt. The small surface area of the bed forced their legs to touch, then eventually intertwine as Payson leaned into the kiss and pressed her chest to his.

"Wait –" Sasha said, pulling back. It had literally taken him every ounce of will power he had to resist her.

"Payson…" he continued, gently running his fingers through her hair. "We can't do this now. Not while you're this upset."

"Is it…" she started timidly. "Is it me or -?"

"No." he assured her confidently. "Payson, I know you and I know that right now you're not ready for this. You told me so yourself yesterday."

"I said I'd be ready if you asked me." she recalled.

He sighed and looked into her blue eyes. "I'm not _asking_ you today, Payson."

She nodded slowly and rolled over away from Sasha's gaze feeling a few more tears well up in her eyes. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms encircled her middle and pulled her in securely. Sasha fingers traveled up to her hands and linked in with her own.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm holding you." She felt his breath tickle the back of her neck as he answered her. "Is that OK?"

Payson brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed it. He couldn't see her face, but the shape of her lips against his hand felt like a smile. He took that as a "yes."

Payson Keeler had never felt safer.


	13. Return of the Rebels

**Chapter 12**

Sasha woke up to an empty bed and a note attached to his bathroom mirror.

_I woke up early to sneak back into my bedroom. So ends my rebellious teenage phase…Thank you for last night._

Payson was no Shakespeare, but he appreciated the gesture. He smiled to himself as he got ready that morning. He didn't even get mad at the television like he had the day before. The small screen in his trailer was emitting the usual garbage.

_Payson Keeler's representative hasn't indicated any response at all. She hasn't confirmed interviews or public appearances yet. Bob, do you think this is a wise move on her part?_

Sasha chuckled. The idea of Payson Keeler tolerating a representative was absurd. He listened on as they speculated her and Austin's relationship. That, on the other hand, was harder for him to stomach.

_Clearly, she and Austin Tucker had a falling out years ago, but honestly they seem indifferent to each other. Here on the screen we're showing some footage from the most recent Boston invitational between Tucker's Boston Elite gymnasts and Payson's Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Club._

_Well, Bob, as you recall that event did inspire a buzz after Rock coach Sasha Belov punched Austin Tucker before the competition. No word yet on whether that conflict is linked to Payson and Ally Keeler._

Sasha paused and stared at the screen with mild amusement as their playback showed him punching Austin on replay. He had no idea someone caught that on tape. He was sure that a few million people were watching this now.

The shrill sound of his phone ringing pulled Sasha away form the television.

"Sasha Belov." He answered.

He was stunned at the voice he was hearing on the other end of the line.

"Wait – you're where? With _who_?"

* * *

Payson spent the day at home with Ally. Candyland, hair braiding, and baking was exactly what she needed to recover from the current state of her public life. At one point Ally begged her to go outside and do cartwheels in the backyard, but Payson had to say no. Her father had just caught a few over zealous reporters on their property yesterday. The last thing she wanted was to give them an easy picture of Ally Keeler doing gymnastics. She could just imagine it rolling on ESPN later that day with three gymnastics commentators critiquing her form and potential. No, they stayed inside and tried to amuse themselves.

"Mommy," Ally said as they played their third game of Candyland that afternoon. "Is this all my fault?"

"Oh Ally – no!" Mrs. Keeler assured her. "It's sort of my fault, honestly."

"Why?"

"I didn't tell people about your father."

"About Austin?" she asked, placing down a card.

Payson nodded. "But now they know. You see, your dad was a gymnast like me, so people are pretty curious about you and our family."

"OK…" she said, staring out the window longingly.

Payson sighed. "Tell you what," Payson said, putting down the game. "Why don't we go in the basement and do some somersaults, uh?"

Ally's face lit up and she followed her mother downstairs eagerly. The two took turns doing simple tricks. Payson held her daughters legs and helped her perfect her handstand. They stayed down there for some time until Mrs. Keeler came with some news.

"Hey Pay," she said to the girls. "Sasha's here."

"Sasha's here?" Payson asked with a small smile.

"He's waiting outside for you. He says it's important."

Ally and Kim went into the kitchen for some grandma/granddaughter bonding time. Payson made her way to the front of the house, stopping by the mirror to let her hair down and examine her face. Her mother noted this gesture with interest, but decided not to comment.

Sasha Belov was leaning against his car when she emerged. She beamed when she saw him. She walked up, checked the surrounding area for spectators, then kissed him on the lips.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

He opened the car door for her and then got in too.

"Are you kidnapping me?" she asked once they started driving.

"Actually, yes." He said. "I'm on a transport mission. I'm taking you to the Rock."

She furrowed her brow. "I don't understand…it's Sunday. Is there a special practice?"

Sasha smiled. "This isn't for work."

She sat there for the rest of the drive wondering what Sasha Belov could be up to. The Rock parking lot was mostly deserted except for some scattered cars in front. She recognized one of them.

"That's Emily's car. Is she here?"

"Yes." Sasha said, though he looked like he was holding something back.

As they walked in together Sasha grabbed her hand and laced his fingers between hers. She liked the feeling. She decided that she could get used to it. A comforting warmth was spreading from her hand to her arm and down her spine. Suddenly, as they entered the main doors, she let go. Payson looked at him in protest.

As if reading her mind Sasha said, "We probably shouldn't do that right now. I'll let you decide when and if you want to tell them."

"Tell what to whom?" she asked with confusion.

Sasha pointed toward the center of the Rock, answering her question with a simple gesture.

Payson had to blink twice slowly to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. There, in the middle of the gym stood the rest of the Rock Rebels. They were gathered around the beam talking casually. If they hadn't been in regular clothing, Payson would've thought she had stepped back in time. Lauren turned around and smiled. She was wearing a stylish, professional outfit and stood confidently next to the apparatus like she always had done as a teenage gymnast. Kaylie was next to her – still petite but with a new air of sophistication. Her girlish characteristics had clearly matured since Payson had last seen her. Then, of course, there was Emily Kmetko who walked over to Payson quickly and gave her a hug. The other girls followed her. Suddenly, Payson was completely covered. She hadn't been expecting any of this.

"How are you, Pay?" Kaylie asked, pulling away from her old teammate and squeezing her arm.

"I've been better."

Payson peaked above her friends' heads and saw Sasha standing a few feet away, hands in his pockets, watching his old athletes bond.

"Not going to join the group hug, Sasha?" Lauren asked.

He laughed, but stood where he was. "I'm with you in spirit."

"You guys came all the way over here?" Payson asked, feeling a happy sensation bubbling in her stomach. She was truly touched.

"Duh." Emily answered.

"But, Kaylie you live in Europe now…"

Kaylie shrugged and smiled. "This is what frequent flier miles are for. Lauren came from North Carolina."

Payson turned to her. "What's in North Carolina?"

"Duke Law."

Payson and Sasha both raised their eyebrows in surprise. Neither knew about that.

"What?" Lauren asked looking back and forth between them. "Everyone always looks so shocked. I was a smart student!"

Payson exchanged a meaningful look with Sasha. She was sure they were both feeling pity for any lawyer do dared face her in court.

"Well, Emily called us up when the news broke." Kaylie explained. "We joined forces, jumped on planes, called Sasha and now here we all are – back at the Rock."

"Seriously guys," Payson protested. "you didn't need to come all the way over here for -"

"For your crisis?" Lauren placed one hand on her hip with attitude. "Payson, you were the least dramatic teenager here. The least we can do is pay you back with support now that you finally need it. Just shut your mouth and accept that we're here, OK?"

"Lauren does have a point." Emily agreed in surprise. She wasn't used to agreeing with Lauren Tanner.

Sasha started heading toward the door. "So…I'll leave you girls alone to chat."

"Don't leave…" the words escaped from Payson's lips before she could stop them.

"Don't worry, Pay. We'll drive you home." said Emily, not understanding Payson's reluctance.

Sasha waved one last time, then exited in silence.

Once he left the girls gravitated toward the mats and sat down. A few years ago they'd been in the same spot, stretching, gossiping, and (most likely) fighting. It was weird to recreate that environment now.

"This is so surreal…" Kaylie said, letting her eyes survey the eqipment. "Honestly, the idea of going on that again –" she pointed to the vault. "sort of terrifies me."

"It's amazing what a few years of retirement can do, uh?" Lauren asked.

Emily hugged her knees to her chest and gave Payson a comforting smile. "You're amazing for dealing with all of this, you know that?"

"And not just this press," Kaylie agreed. "but everything…your secret, raising Ally alone…"

"I can't believe you didn't tell us that you slept with Austin Tucker!" Lauren interjected. Kaylie and Emily stared her down with disapproval. Lauren cleared her throat hastily and tried to recover "I mean….not that it was any of our business."

"What was I supposed to say?" Payson asked. "It all happened so fast. I didn't even know what we were."

"What's he doing about this anyway?" Emily asked. By the pessimistic tone in her voice, Payson could tell that Emily was already judging Austin.

"I asked him not to talk to the press and he's respecting my wishes."

"Payson…" Kaylie said. "I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear now, but you can't stay silent forever. You should do an interview – you know, control the story. My dad could help you if you want."

Payson made a face, "The whole idea makes my skin crawl."

"Well, you obviously can't avoid it now." Lauren said logically.

"They're right, Pay." Emily said, placing her hand on her shoulder. "It was going to come out sooner or later."

Her stomach started doing flips at the mere thought of speaking in front of cameras, but deep down she knew it had to be done and she was the one that needed to do it. Payson never minded the spotlight before, mostly because she could just let her gymnastics speak for itself. Unfortunately, her days of flipping and twisting were over and now her only option was to look the cameras straight on and speak.

Payson took a deep breath. "Fine."

Kaylie proceeded to call her father and make plans for a short press conference outside the Rock the next day. Lauren helped her organize all the details too. Payson would be giving a short statement and answer a few questions.

"You know what we need?" Lauren said in the midst of their planning. "We need some food. Anyone up for take-out?"

"Oh my gosh!" Kaylie half shrieked, half laughed. "We could eat it on the mats!"

"Take-out?" Payson asked incredulously. "Are you crazy? This is the Rock. _The Rock_. It's sacred ground."

"Payson," Lauren put her arm around Payson and sighed. "Do you understand the amount of self satisfaction and dominance we will feel…sitting here….where we once were trained and tortured…eating pizza."

Emily made a face. "No pizza, please. I'm getting minimum wage flashbacks."

"And you guys understand," Payson said. "That I'm a coach here with Sasha too?"

"Oh right." Lauren said, circling Payson playfully with crossed arms. "I bet you two rule this place with an iron fist, uh?"

Payson blushed. "Not really...I mean, we have high expectations."

"Nina has clued me in." Emily teased. "It isn't surprising. I mean, you two are the most intense athletes this gym has ever seen."

"Yeah, Pay." Lauren joked, half laughing. "You and Sasha should make some champion babies and see if you can repopulate the Rock with greatness."

"What?" Payson asked with a panicked voice. "Babies? Sasha and I? What made you..."

But Kaylie and Lauren didn't hear her panic. They were too busy laughing hysterically. When Payson realized that they were joking, she reluctantly joined the laughter nervously. Emily, on the other hand, observed her friend's odd reaction with interest.

"Can you imagine it?" Kaylie said, holding her side. "...a tiny blonde army of flipping children."

It took a while to calm them down and get back to more serious matters. Payson suddenly felt relieved that she hadn't admitted the true nature of her relationship with Sasha to her old teammates. Clearly, they - with the possible exception of Emily Kmetko - weren't ready to take that bit of news seriously yet.

"Can you two please stop speculating about my personal life?" Payson asked. "Haven't people been doing that enough this week?"

A few hours later, after a few phone calls and arrangements, the girls nailed down all the details for Payson. She couldn't have done it without them. At one point she sat the beam, legs dangling off the top, staring at her old friends rush around, talking to media outlets on their cell phones, and eating chinese food out of containers (Payson had caved on the no eating rule by then). Payson felt lucky to have such a great support system at her disposal. The past twenty-four hours had been a personal rollercoaster to say the least, but she at least she didn't have to go through it alone.

"So Pay," Kaylie said as they walked to the parking lot at the end of their evening of planning. "I'm not sure which surprises me more - the fact that you hooked up with Austin after the Olympics or you now have the ability to cause a bigger scandal than Lauren."

Emily erupted in laughter. Truer words were never spoken.

Lauren sighed at her friend's words. "See what happens when you attempt to swear off boys and drama in your teenage years, Payson? It's like karma. The universe needs to be balanced, so it spills out later."

"More like explodes..." corrected Payson.

* * *

**A/N** - Need advice! After the season is over, should I edit the story to make it canon (aka add elements of the kiss, etc. into the back story and character development)? Mildly tempted...Let me know! Thanks for reading! I'm so thrilled that people are reviewing.

BTW, in regards to that kiss...

_Keeler, your timing SUCKS! _


	14. Press Conference

**Chapter 13**

Kaylie Cruz was trying her best to calm her father down. At present he was running around the parking lot of the Rock where he'd instructed the hired crew to assemble the gym's stage and sound equipment. Media representatives were filtering in around them. He was barking orders at people around him, making sure everything was just so. She wasn't surprised. In fact, she'd been expecting this. The moment she called her father and mentioned the words "Rock" and "press conference" in the same sentence, he reverted back to his old manger mode. He was a highly predictable person.

"Calm down, dad." She said, grabbing his arm as he passed. "It'll be OK."

"You think so?"

"I know so." She assured him.

"Is Payson ready?" he asked.

Kaylie flashed her crowd-pleasing smile at her father and lied with enthusiasm, "You bet!"

The truth was, Payson had been breathing into a paper bag for the past thirty minutes in the ladies room with Emily hovering outside. Seeing the mics, people, and family convene together made everything real. It was positively terrifying.

"Everyone is by your side, Payson." Emily said, trying to talk through the bathroom door to her friend. "Your parents are here and so are Kaylie, Lauren and I."

Emily heard a faint grunt through the wood. She sighed.

"Can I get you anything? Water?" she asked in vain.

Another grunt.

"How is she?" Sasha asked, passing Emily at her post. He eyed the door with concern.

Emily shrugged. "_She's Payson."_

"Right…"

Sasha shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Uh – you think maybe I could give her a pep talk? You know – being her old coach and all I might be able to inspire her."

Emily paused, trying not to smirk. "Sure thing, Sasha. Do your thing…"

Sasha shuffled by Emily and knocked on the door.

"I'm fine!" Payson called out unconvincingly.

"Payson, it's me."

After he spoke, the lock on the door jiggled and opened slightly. Sasha slipped in.

Payson looked very nice – obviously a result of some extra effort and make-up from Lauren. In her knee length skirt, silk blouse, and heels, he was sure that no one would recognize this young woman as the smiling sixteen-year-old from the London games.

"Wow." He said, surveying her up and down. "You look…"

"Completely overdone." She said, groaning and rushing in front of the mirror. "I can't believe they talked me into doing this."

"Gee, Payson are you nervous?"

She turned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know what I need to say." She said, trying to pace in the small, cramped space. "I just can't seem to get these nerves down."

"I see…"

Payson braced herself, hands on the wall. When she turned around she didn't have much room to move. Sasha was hovering over her, trapping her against the wall, hands on either side of her, boxing her in.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked, heart racing as she turned her head up to meet his gaze.

"I told Emily I was going to give you a pep talk." He said. "You know, like old times."

He leaned in further, body against hers. Payson Keeler gulped.

"I don't remember pep talks like these."

"See…" his eyes were fixated at her pink mouth. "I'm not sure that a pep talk with help you unwind. What do you think?"

"Uh…no."

Sasha grabbed her hands and brought them over her head. Payson felt positively pinned to the wall – which surprisingly wasn't an unpleasant feeling considering the circumstances. She was breathing hard, in and out. Sasha could feel her chest rising and falling under him.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, starting to get the idea. She was relaxing already.

Sasha paused. "Well, it occurred to me the other day…"

"Yes?"

"You've kissed me twice…"

"Yes."

"But I haven't kissed _you_." He pointed out.

She smiled. "I guess you're right."

"The thing is…" Sasha said, making a face. "I'm a very competitive person."

"Oh I know." Payson assured him with mock seriousness.

"And I like to win."

"We have that in common, actually."

Sasha leaned in, just inches from her lips. "Well this time….I'm in control."

No protest came from Payson as Sasha closed the gap between them and tenderly kissed her. It was slow, deep, and burning. Payson was completely squished against the wall, which was a good thing because she was sure that without the support her knees would've given out. She completely let go of herself, letting Sasha "win" as he so eloquently put it. His hands were on either side of her face, thumbs grazed both cheeks and cradling her head gently upwards towards him.

Sasha kissed a lot like he coached – he adopted a long-term strategy centered around skill, endurance and surprises. Payson was far from disappointed. She smiled against his lips.

Suddenly, he broke away abruptly. "You relaxed yet?"

Payson grabbed his face quickly and brought him back to her for a second go.

"No… then?" Sasha asked with amusement between kisses.

A loud knock at the door forced Sasha and Payson to abandon their task at hand.

"Who is it?" she called out, arms skill wrapped around Sasha.

"It's me – Mr. Cruz!"

Payson reluctantly let go, took a quick look in the mirror to scan for make-out hair, then opened the door.

"Hi." She said casually.

Mr. Cruz furrowed in brow in confusion, looking back and forth between Payson and Sasha. "What were you two doing in there?"

"Pep talk." They said together without hesitation.

"Ah." Mr. Cruz said. "OK, well are you ready?"

Payson took a deep breath. "Yes. I feel very….relaxed. I'm ready."

"Great!" Mr. Cruz said with relief. "We're all waiting for you, but before we head out there I need to brief you two on some things."

"_Us two_?" Sasha asked in confusion. "I didn't think I was talking today at the press conference."

"You're not." Mr. Cruz clarified. "I wasn't referring to you. I was referring to Austin."

Before either Payson or Sasha could react to Mr. Cruz, Austin Tucker walked quickly around the corner towards Payson. He was sporting an Armani suit and classy grey tie. She turned her head to him in disbelief.

"Sorry I'm late." he said.

"You're not…" said Payson, still gaping at him with confusion. "considering that you weren't supposed to be here."

"Of course he is!" Mr. Cruz said. "How do you expect to address this without him? I called him right after Kaylie called me. He hopped on a plane."

Austin looked a bit nervous, more because of Payson than the cameras waiting for them outside. He looked and her and gave her a silent nod. "You look nice, Payson."

"Thank you." Her words came out more like a question than a statement. She felt like all the relaxing from Sasha was now completely counteracted by the surprising presence of her daughter's father.

"Uh…hi Sasha." Austin said civilly, extending his hand. Sasha didn't take it.

"Ok, enough of this." Mr. Cruz said. "Everyone can catch up later. Right now we need to review your approach. Austin, I need you to –"

"Stand there." Payson interrupted. "You'll stand next to me. I'll make the statement."

Mr. Cruz winced at her strategy. "Payson, I don't think you understand-"

"No." Austin said strongly. "No, she's right. Payson deserves to handle this the way she wants to. I owe that to her. I'll do whatever she says."

Payson raised her eyebrows, surprised at his cooperation.

"Fine." Mr. Cruz said in defeat. "Do what you want…we're starting in five."

* * *

A crowd had accumulated around the entrance of the Rock, waiting at the bottom of a small, raised stage. Speculation and murmurs were in the air. Everyone wanted to know what was next. What did this fascinating and incredibly silent athlete have to say about her story? It was a long time coming and the media was anxious to continue the narrative arch in their respective pieces.

Then, the door opened at exactly 11 a.m. The crowd erupted in questions and frenzy. No one who walked out of the Rock responded to them. They kept their eyes forward, on the prize. First were the Rock Rebels, processing like a protective border before Payson. Behind them the woman of the hour walked out with her parents and – to everyone's surprise – Austin Tucker himself. He walked next to Payson, not holding her hand or touching her, but occasionally shifting his eyes down toward her. Then, ending the group was one of Payson's old coaches from the Rocky Mountain Gym – Sasha Belov. No one took much note of him.

Everyone was in their place. The Rock girls were lined up in support behind Payson, right in the eye of the cameras. Austin was next to Payson as a silent pillar. Mr. and Mrs. Keeler were standing to the side of the stage, holding hands tightly as their oldest daughter approach the dreaded microphone. Sasha took a place next to them. From behind the podium he watched his old gymnast step forward bravely, her hands clenching and releasing continually at her side.

"Good Morning."

The sound of her voice was accompanied by the sound of cameras and comments. Alex Cruz, also on stage, raised his hand and silenced the crowd. Payson cleared her throat and looked around slowly before beginning again. Sasha wasn't sure whether she was making effective eye contact or noting an escape route through the crowd in case she needed it.

"Thank you for coming here today. Behind me is the Rocky Mountain Gymnasium – the training facility that I considered a home as I worked toward the Olympics as a teenager." Her voice was shaking slightly, but her face was collected and calm. "At this unconventional home, I've cultivated an equally unconventional family – filled with competition and teammates. These girls behind me along with my coaches and wonderful parents taught me long ago that families are made, beautiful, and rarely perfect."

More confidence started lining Payson's voice. She gripped the sides of her podium and kept going at a steady pace. "Today, years after my Olympic win, I still find myself in an unconventional family. I am a single mother of a beautiful little girl. I consider myself blessed to have her in my life. Her entrance into the world was unexpected to me and undesired to others, but she is my miracle and is worth more to me than any gold medal. Recent events have forced this girl into the public eye and while I understand the interest others may have in her, Austin and I implore you as parents to give courtesy and dignity to our family and her especially. Though Austin and I have chosen public lives and careers, she has not. That is all I will say about Ally for now and frankly, all you need to know right now."

She took a deep breath and made a strong eye contact. This next section was harder to get out. "Today I speak to you not as an Olympian, coach, or former athlete. Today – and everyday – I am a mother first."

Austin placed his hand on her shoulder after she said this. Payson barely noticed. She was too busy feeling relieved.

"I will be taking questions now." she finished.

_"Payson! Payson!"_ reporters called to her desperately with arms up. Clearly, they had questions. Alex Cruz rushed up and started calling on them.

_"What is the current nature of you and Austin's relationship?"_

"Platonic." Payson answered quickly and easily. The questions were coming like bullets.

_"Did this relationship form before or after the Olympics?_"

"After."

_"Why did you keep it a secret?"_

"I was afraid of the impact of media attention on my daughter's upbringing." The tone in her voice was clear, biting and ironic. The reporter who asked got the picture.

_"Does Ally do gymnastics?"_

"I will not be commenting on Ally today."

_"How much is Austin involved in Ally's upbringing?"_

"He's always made himself available and has supported us since she was born."

_"Was Austin your first?"_

Payson couldn't help herself. Her jaw dropped at that one.

"Excuse me sir," Austin Tucker grabbed the mic away from Payson and addressed the male reporter. "What magazine do you write for?"

"Sports Weekly." the reporter said, obviously confused that he was doing the answering instead of the asking.

"I've done interviews with you guys before. Is your demographic is still the same: 25- 50 year-old Caucasian and African American men?"

"Uh…yes."

Austin smiled with an impressive combination of sarcasm and class. "Excellent, so why don't you quit, get a job at Cosmo, then come back with that question when your readers care - not that it's anyone's business. Until then, keep doing your job and we'll keep doing ours."

He smiled and handed the mic back to Payson graciously. She looked at him in awe, taking it without a word. She called on another reporter, then another, then another until Mr. Cruz took her away. Everything became smooth sailing after that.

When Payson Keeler walked off the stage that day, she felt completely and totally free.


	15. Return to Normalcy

**Chapter 14**

_Summer, 2010..._

_Austin Tucker loved dramatic entrances._

_He took a deep breath of satisfaction, stuck his motorcycle helmet under his arm, and strode forward into his new gym. He passed several girls – some with wide eyes and some with open mouths. He could get used to this._

_When life got boring – and yes, that even happened to Olympic gold medalists – Austin usually benefited from a change of scenery. If he was lucky, this particular change of scenery might also challenge him as a gymnast. Austin hated to admit it, but he'd been nervous since Nationals. He'd barely hung on to his title with Nicky Russo coming out of nowhere and grabbing the silver. The margin between them was too small for comfort and while Austin kept up an indifferent, I-pull-this-out-of-my-ass attitude for show, inside he was itching to kick-start a new phase in his career._

_"Sasha Belov." He said as he walked into the Rock's main office. He took off his sunglasses and extended his hand. "Good to see you."_

_Sasha smiled and returned the grip. "Austin – I had no idea you'd be here so soon."_

_"Well, when someone says gymnastics, I come running."_

_"To Colorado?"_

_"Apparently." Austin said, taking a seat and folding his arms. The last time he'd seen Sasha Belov he had stars in his eyes. He'd met the former medalist and legend just before the 2008 games. Now, with a gold medal in his back pocket, he felt more like an equal than an adoring fan. "I'm excited to start here, though."_

_"Good." Sasha said. "I think our elites could use a good example of training and discipline."_

_Austin Tucker raised his eyebrows. "Me – a good example?"_

_Sasha sighed. "Austin, I'm not stupid. I know very well how hard you work, even though you desperately try to hide it from the press and your peers in general. No one gets as many titles as you do by skating by and not caring. Your performance has not worked on me."_

_The younger gymnast shifted in his seat, but his poker face remained intact. "Well, I'm not making any promises. I'm here to train hard, not mentor."_

_"Oh really?" Sasha said with amusement. "I seem to remember a young Olympian I met a few years ago talking about his coaching aspirations."_

_Austin laughed. "Ah yes….and I might join your ranks later Sasha, but not this year and not today."_

_"Well, regardless of your future plans and current attitude, I still expect you to follow the rules of my gym while you're here. You are not an exception."_

_"Rules?" Austin asked. "The usual I presume? Let me guess – be on time, no dating, sacrifice a goat on your way out…"_

_Sasha sat back in his seat, hoping desperately that this young man was taking this more seriously than his appearances indicated. "All correct – minus the goat. That's optional."_

_"Fine." Austin said. "It's not like I was moving here to meet girls. This is Colorado, not California."_

_"My elite girls are the heart of this gym." Sasha half explained, half warned. "I don't want you to interrupt the delicate balance here. Trust me, there's enough parental forces to disrupt that without romance thrown in to the mix."_

_Austin was intrigued. "Ah yes, the Rock Rebels…"_

_"Kaylie Cruz is the new national champion and starting to really step up as a leader. Emily Kmetko has more at stake than ever and has a bad habit of retreating inwards and not being open with me. And Lauren…Lauren is just a piece of work. The last thing they need is a distraction. Understand?"_

_"Aren't you forgetting Payson Keeler?" Austin asked._

_Sasha stopped and stared at Austin. He was used to people discounting and underestimating Payson by now. It was unfortunate, but true. He'd learned to stop grouping her with the term "Rock Rebel." Sasha was half surprised, but half impressed that Austin had noted his exclusion._

_"Yes, there is Payson Keeler." Sasha said._

_"What? Aren't you worried I might have a bad influence on her too or are you only concerned about your Olympic darlings?"_

_Sasha sat forward with a smirk. "First of all, Payson will be an Olympian. Second, unlike the other girls I know I don't have to worry about Payson Keeler getting distracted. She is focused, hardworking and more ambitious than ever after her injury. If I were you, I'd be more worried about getting in he way."_

_"Hmmm." Austin said. "Well, Sasha. I think we see eye to eye on these matters. Anything else before I workout?"_

_Sasha Belov placed a stack of paperwork in front of him. "No, Austin. Just fill these out and you will be an official Rock athlete."_

_A few minutes later Austin Tucker was on the floor, basking in the familiar gym sounds. He pretended to ignore all the stares as he chalked up. Everyone seemed to be keeping ten feet away from him at all times – like there was some sort of Austin Tucker force field of intimidation surrounding him. If that wasn't enough, he could practically feel Kaylie Cruz's disapproving gaze bore into the back of his head. Clearly, he would have to deal with some territorial attitudes while he was here._

_"Excuse me." a voice said from behind him. "Are you going to use up all of that chalk yourself?"_

_"Nope." He said without looking up. "Join the party, by all means."_

_Someone added their hands to the bowl, entering from his right side. He didn't look up until a long strand of blond hair started tickling his cheek._

_Payson Keeler was dipping her hands in with purpose – no lingering, no nonsense. Her face was unreadable, but also soft. He couldn't help but smile, especially considering the conversation she's just had with her coach._

_"What?" Payson asked him, taking her hands out and looking at him skeptically. "Why are you smiling?"_

_Austin sighed, pretending to be offended. "You know, a simple "Welcome to the Rock" would've sufficed, Keeler."_

_"I didn't realize I was a hostess at a restaurant." she said, shrugging. "Fine – Welcome to the Rock. Enjoy the chalk."_

_With that, she casually stepped away from him and jumped onto the uneven bars, spinning and turning with speed, power, and grace. The last time Austin Tucker had seen this athlete on that apparatus, she was falling from it. He raised an eyebrow with a new found respect._

_"Excellent, Payson." He heard Sasha Belov call from the platform outside his office._

_

* * *

_

Austin sat on the steps of Sasha's office after the press conference, his head clouded with questions and thoughts. No one had noticed him duck away from the crowd and steal a minute away for himself. Everyone else was in the middle of the gym now, crowded around the woman of the hour and gushing over the press conference afterglow. Most media outlets were in a consensus during their live coverage – Payson Keeler was no longer an embarrassing sports icon, but a brave single mother trying to get by. The crisis was officially averted.

"Austin."

He jumped out the sound of his name, especially since it came from the mouth of Sasha Belov.

"Calm down," the man said, taking a seat next to him civilly. "I don't plan on punching you again."

Austin remained silent, eyes shifting back and forth between Payson on the floor and Sasha next to him.

"I wouldn't blame you, actually…." Austin confessed.

Sasha did a double take with interest. "Really?"

Austin shrugged. "This is all my fault, isn't it? This all could've gone a different way if I had just stepped up a few years ago. There would've been no secrets and no scandal."

"Well…" Sasha started. "I think you're forgetting that Payson Keeler has free will. That wasn't just your decision. It was hers too."

Austin's eyes were glued on Payson. She was glowing among her family and friends, obviously elated that her burdens had been lifted. She was smiling – really smiling. He had just watched her defend her life and their child in front of millions of people. The image was really shaking him up.

"It's just starting to hit me." He said, more to himself than to Sasha.

"What?"

"How little I really know her." Austin answered.

Sasha paused, looking back and forth between Payson and Austin. Watching him stare at her, defend her, and silently stand by her during that short media event opened so many undesired, untapped thoughts. Insecurity – a feeling Olympians like Sasha were not used to – was starting to boil inside him. Sasha suddenly felt naïve for assuming he was the only man is Payson's life.

"Sasha! Austin!" Kaylie ran over to them and urged them towards the small, celebrating crowd. The men reluctantly followed her.

Lauren Tanner grabbed dixie cups from the gym cooler and brought out a bottle of champagne from her purse. She caught her former coach rolling his eyes at her antics, but she just responded, "What, Sasha? You think we only drank water out of these things?"

Everyone laughed while she uncorked it in the middle of the gym floor and passes around the cups.

"To Payson Keeler for defeating the media with class and dignity." Kaylie raised her tiny cup over her head and led the toast. Her subject blushed furiously, but didn't protest.

"To Payson." Everyone repeated, downing the small portions of bubbly that Lauren had given them. Emily's, however, remained untouched.

"What's the matter?" Lauren asked with skepticism. "Not your favorite brand? I promise, it's delicious."

"Um no." Emily said, suppressing a smile. "I'm not drinking, actually."

"Not drinking?" Lauren asked, not understand the sub meaning. "That's lame…"

"Oh my gosh!" Payson shrieked in a very unPayson way. She jumped up excitedly and embraced her friend. "Emily Kmetko! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!"

"Wait – _what's going on_?" Lauren asked in frustration.

"Emily's pregnant!" Payson cried happily.

"…and sort of terrified." Emily admitted, but there was still a huge smile plastered across her face. The girls bore down on her with hugs and giddiness.

"Oh my god, they're really grown up, aren't they?" Mr. Cruz muttered to Sasha in disbelief as his daughter and her friends continued to jump up and down with their arms around each other. Sasha couldn't agree more. Then again, he'd picked up on that key fact about three seconds into his first kiss with Payson Keeler. Apparently Mr. Cruz was having a harder time accepting it.

Sasha put his hand on his shoulder. "Alex, change is good."

* * *

Payson Keeler was craving normalcy and routine. Unfortunately, the past few days of her life had not offered her these comforts. She woke up the day after her press conference with a zeal for coaching. Nothing sounded better than driving to her usual spot in the Rock parking lot, going through training with the girls, and dealing with day-to-day problems that didn't involve the intimate details of her personal life. She was eager to see Nina and Jessica again.

Apparently those feelings were mutual. The second Payson walked through the doors of the Rock Nina bounded forward like she was about to vault. Instead of flying through the air, however, she grabbed Payson round her middle and gave her a big hug.

"Wow." was all Payson could say at that greeting.

"Thank God you're here!" the girl cried.

Payson looked up and saw Jessica standing a few feet away smiling warmly. She wasn't exactly the hugging type, but her expression sent a clear message: "Welcome back."

"Well," Payson said, clearing her throat and collecting her emotions. "What are you two waiting for? I need to see some beam. Warm up now and I'll see your routines in a few minutes with Sasha."

The pair of them hurried away diligently. Payson sighed in contentment and walked up the familiar route to Sasha Belov's office.

"Come in." he said when she knocked.

"Hi."

He looked up from his desk at the sound of her voice. Jumping up, he walked across the room and swept her up into a giant hug. Payson buried her face into the crook of his neck and breathed in the scent of him – pine, cotton, and something special she couldn't identify.

"I hope you had a relaxing weekend." He joked. Payson punched his arm lightly.

"Very funny…"

"Tell you what – why don't I cook you dinner this week at my apartment?"

Payson bit her bottom lip, trying not to laugh. "Since when do you cook…anything?"

"I've picked up some skills." He defended himself. "I've invested in cable this year. Do you know how many cooking shows are on American television, by the way? _It's astounding…"_

Payson wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, I won't be coming for the food anyways…"

She leaned in slowly with her eyes locked on his. Sasha was like play dough in her very skilled and capable hands. Then, just millimeters from contact, she smiled coyly and turned away abruptly. Before Sasha could even recover form the build up, she was outside his office again, calling out an order to a gymnast on the floor.

He groaned, frozen in his expectant position.

_"Good lord, that woman is going to kill me_."

* * *

**A/N:** More very soon! Keep reading and let me know what you think


	16. An Offer

**Chapter 15**

It was one of those blessed evenings when Payson got to spend time alone. A good book, glass of wine, and warm blanket was all she required. At present she was nestled comfortably on her living room couch with her feet up. With her hair wet from a shower and her pajamas on, she was starting to feel all the tension melt from her body. She even lit a candle for extra effect. Scents of roses and lavender emitted from the flickering light.

A knock on her door made her look up from the mystery novel she was reading. She placed the paperback down and walked to the entrance curiously.

"Sweetie, are you back yet?" she asked as she opened the door, assuming that it was Ally.

It wasn't Ally, but it was close.

"Hi Payson." Austin said timidly.

Payson paused. "Uh..hi."

"Sorry, were you expecting someone?" he asked.

"No," Payson said. "I mean – yes. I thought you were Ally and Sasha. She's downstairs at his place."

"Oh."

"He has Guitar Hero." She explained with a smirk.

"Oh, I see." Austin said, understanding.

Payson proceeded to fumble over herself, finally realizing that they had been awkwardly standing at her doorway for too long. Inviting him in and picking up toys as she went, she paved a path through her lived-in home. Austin surveyed the room as he followed her. Each toy she picked up and picture he passed inspired just one more question in his already jumbled head.

"I didn't know you were still in town." She said.

He took a seat in her living room. "Yeah, I'm taking some time off from the gym."

"Can they last without you?"

He chuckled. "I'm sure. The assistant coaches are well qualified, though admittedly things have been crazy since Keera left."

"I can imagine…"

Payson and Austin sat there in silence, perhaps longer than was comfortable. In reality, they both had so many things to say to one another, but neither could remember exactly how what those things were in the moment. It was odd, but while Payson sat there she had to constantly remind herself that she shared a child with this man; that she and Austin had actually created another person that was lively, charming, and loving. Though her head knew this crucial fact, Austin Tucker still felt like a stranger.

"So, I never got to thank you for what you said at the press conference." Payson said gratefully. "I was a bit tongue tied…"

"Sorry." Austin said. "I know you didn't want me to talk."

"No!" she assured him. "It was brilliant."

Austin smiled. "Yeah, I guess we make a pretty good team."

"Surprisingly." Payson said honestly. "You know what? I'm glad you came. The media outlets wouldn't have rested until we spoke together anyway."

Austin snickered. "Yeah, don't you hate it when Alex Cruz is right?"

"Oh yeah…"

Austin was playing with the end of his tie. Payson's eyes trailed down to the nervous gesture.

"Austin," she looked him square in the eyes. "_Why are you here?"_

He paused and cleared his throat. "I=I was actually wondering if you wanted to grab lunch with me tomorrow. I'm still in town for the day and it would be nice to talk."

"Um…sure."

He ran his hands through his hair and leaned forward towards Payson. His gaze shifted to the side towards a picture of Ally. It was taken maybe a year ago during Halloween. Payson had made her a highly original spider costume. She had definitely stood out amoung all the ballerinas and princesses her age. Payson followed his line of vision.

"You want to see her don't you?" she guessed.

Austin deflated in his chair, sitting back with a desperate look. "Is that a completely inappropriate request? You know better than me….I've barely seen her –"

"Four times." Payson recalled perfectly. "You've seen her four times." The first had been at her birth. The second had been the big goodbye a few months later when Payson finally moved to a different state. After that Austin visited for her third birthday and Christmas the year after that. Since then, the occasional phone call and card outside of the usual checks would trickle in – sometimes with a special gift for Ally. The little girl had learned long ago to take each offering with a grain of salt. Payson suspected that her daughter was more realistic in this respect than most her age. Ally Keeler's perception of fatherhood was odd and abstract at best. In fact, it probably matched Austin's. Judging by the troubled look on his face right now, Payson suspected that regret and realization was catching up with him.

"Four times…" he repeated, almost in awe of himself. "I can't believe that was it."

"You never promised me anything that you didn't deliver on." Payson said fairly. At one point Austin's unofficial monthly checks had kept them out of the red while she had been between jobs. "We were both clear about our expectations before she was even born. I'm not laying any blame on you, Austin."

He looked up at her seriously. His gaze gave her the weirdest flashback – like she was seeing him again in the dancing blue reflection of the pool during their first kiss.

"But that's the thing, Payson." He said seriously. "You should've expected more…and I should've promised more."

She gaped at him, trying desperately to read his meaning. Another sharp knock on the door interrupted their moment. Payson got up like a zombie and opened the door mechanically, her mind racing.

"Mommy!" Ally beamed from the other side of the threshold. She was in Sasha's strong arms, her head leaning against his shoulder. "Guess what? I beat Sasha in Guitar Hero!"

Though it usually took a while for seven-year-old Ally to pick up on any unspoken tension or cues, it didn't take Sasha long at all to spot Austin in Payson's living room. He couldn't help it – his face fell and he gently placed Ally down on the ground. She ran over to her mother happily. Then, spotting the strange man in the living room she suddenly grabbed Payson's leg and half hid behind it. Sasha had never seen the little girl's mood change so drastically before.

"Hello." Austin said from his seat.

Ally circled around her mother's legs toward him, her head cocked to the side with both suspicion and interest. Austin Tucker looked like he was holding his breath.

"Austin?" she asked timidly.

He half smiled in awe. "You remember me?"

"Mom gave me your picture." she explained.

Payson was staring at them, unsure what to do. Sasha silently walked over to her. He nonchalantly grabbed the hand she was twisting behind her back and laced his fingers between her own.

Ally slowly walked over and sat next to him. Sasha continued to hold Payson's hand firmly. It was eerie watching Ally so close to Austin. Side-by-side no one could deny how alike they looked.

"Are you here to visit me?" she asked point blank.

"I'd like that, actually. Is that OK?"

Ally looked over at Payson with wide eyes. It was the same look that she gave when she was nervous or frightened. When Payson smiled and nodded, Ally's tension seemed to melt away. The girl slumped her shoulders and jumped off the couch.

"Wanna see my room?" she asked. Without asking permission she grabbed Austin's hand and pulled him down the hall. He compiled, in an odd state of happy shock.

Payson exhaled when they were out of sight. Sasha rubbed her back and brought her closer to him.

"Did that just happen?" Sasha asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

Payson's answer came out in broken breaths. Sasha looked down and saw tears on her cheeks. They were different types of tears than the ones she's shed in his trailer last week. These ones were silent, not sobbing. They came down in clean lines on her clean face – not splotchy or quick. They fell slowly. Sasha knew for a fact that these were not tears of sadness. Payson's gaze was still fixed on the hallway that her daughter and Austin had just disappeared down.

"Payson?" he asked, feeling like the only one in the room.

Payson finally looked away and wiped her cheeks. She laughed the moment off nervously. "God, I've been so emotional lately. I think I've cried more in the last week than I have in my entire life."

"I don't doubt that."

She crossed her arms. Sasha noticed how her gaze kept gravitating back to the same spot near Ally's room, as if she kept checking whether she could see through walls. Sasha and Payson could hear laughing from Ally's room.

"You know what?" Sasha said after a few minutes. "I should probably get back and go to bed early. I promised Jessica I would go in early to help with her new vault."

Payson nodded silently, half listening. "Sure..."

"See you tomorrow. I'll leave you…to….you know."

He quickly kissed her on the cheek and walked to the door. After he shut it, he exhaled and closed his eyes.

* * *

Payson couldn't remember the last time she went out to lunch on a weekday. She usually brought a sandwich or power bar to work for fuel. Today was different, however. Today she was meeting Austin for lunch at a semi-nice restaurant downtown – most likely with overpriced sandwiches and ambiance. When she arrived and was greeted by the hostess, Payson noticed the not-so-subtle once over she received. Payson suddenly felt insecure in her warm-up sweat suit. She cursed herself silently for not changing.

"Payson!" Austin called to her from a table near the window.

She smiled half-heartedly and joined him.

"Thanks for meeting me during the day. I know how busy you are." He said.

"No problem."

It really wasn't a problem. Though she rarely took advantage of the freedom, she knew that she was allowed to leave for appointments and lunches if she informed Sasha ahead of time. It was strange, though – she could've sworn that Sasha's face tensed up that morning when she asked him.

Payson and Austin surveyed their menus in silence. Payson had been spot on about the restaurant. She ended up ordering a ten dollar lunch salad – one of the cheaper items on the menu.

"Did you have fun last night?" she asked him.

Austin smiled. "Ally introduced me to all of her stuffed animals."

"Oh really? Have any favorites?"

"Well," he said with mock seriousness. "Mr. Bunny has a lot of spunk, but I think I liked the elephant best."

"His name is George." Payson said. "George the Elephant. She got him at the zoo last year because they were her favorite animals."

"She's really smart." Austin said. "And I'm not just saying that…I mean, she really is bright for her age."

Payson smirked. "Yeah, I think she gets that from me."

Austin didn't doubt that. Ally resembled him in appearance and temperament, but he could tell that she took after Payson in the way she approached things. The child was fearless and even Austin could already spot the goal-oriented aspects of his daughter's developing personality.

"She showed me a back handspring too." he said.

Payson set her fork down. "Oh lord, there is no stopping that child..."

"I was impressed." He admitted. "How long are you going to postpone the inevitable?"

"With what? Her training?" Payson asked. "I don't know. I guess I'm still hoping she'll run home from school someday with a new hobby or passion."

"Yeah." Austin said. "It would be complicated for her if she did gymnastics."

"No kidding..." Payson said. The waitress set down a bread basket in front of them. Payson grabbed a slice and broke it up slowly, eating one piece at a time.

Austin cleared his throat. "Payson, I actually wanted to talk to you about that…"

She stopped chewing and stared at him. "What? Ally's training."

"No," he assured her, with half smile. "I wanted to talk to you about gymnastics – specifically about you."

"What about me?"

He sat up a bit straighter in his seat, pausing for a moment to collect himself before continuing. In Payson's personal experience this body language usually meant something bad or surprising was about to happen. In this case, it turned out to be the second.

"I want to offer you a job."

Payson started coughing. She grabbed her water glass and gulped. "Excuse me?"

"I want to offer you a job, Payson. Specifically, I want you to be the assistant coach for Boston Elite."

"But Austin," she said chuckling with disbelief. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I have a job…at the Rock….and with the National Team."

"And you could keep coaching the National Team." Austin said, leaning forward now over the table. "Coaches and gymnasts have commuted to the monthly practice sites in the past. You could work full time in Boston. You could even keep your apartment here if you wanted. Your salary will be enough -"

"Austin," she said sternly. "Salary is just about the last thing on my mind right now, trust me."

Payson sat back, her eyes fixated out the window as she tried to process this information.

"I'm not sure if I understand what exactly you're asking of me, Austin." She finally said. "I want you to be very clear. Why are you offering this job to me?"

"Payson, there are so many reasons." he said. "Our gym needs better coaching and more draw, especially now that Keera's left. I know what you can do. I've seen how you can transform athletes the way you did with Nina Hart in just a matter of weeks. In Boston we have so many girls just beginning their transition to elite status. I'm offering you an opportunity to coach them from day one to their Olympic moments."

Payson's head was spinning. "So that's the only reason? You're asking me because of my professional qualifications?"

Austin sighed. "No." he said honestly.

She grabbed her drink again and took another long gulp.

"Payson," he continued more sincerely now. "those are all valid reasons, but none of them compares to the main one."

"Ally." Payson finished his thought for him. The name came out of her mouth softly.

He nodded. "If you'll let me, I want to play a role in her life now. I know I'm late as hell and I'm sorry for that, but right now I'm just saying what I should've said seven years ago."

She looked up at him. "And what's that exactly?"

"That I'm here for you both – and not just through money. I want to know if Ally loves gymnastics or if she doesn't – I don't care. I want to know what she names her stuffed animals and what her favorite color is…I want to know it all. I missed out on getting to know you two, but that stops now."

_You two_, Payson noted his wording with confusion, but decided not to open that can of worms.

"So you're asking me to get pick up our lives and move?" Payson asked incredulously. "How do I know you're not going to change your mind tomorrow? Last week you were engaged, yesterday you saw your daughter for the first time in over a year, and today you're asking us to relocate for you."

Austin closed his eyes. "It's just an option Payson. I'll do whatever it takes – I'll travel on weekends to Boulder if you stay. I'll pay for plane tickets to Boston. All I'm saying right now - if you think it's best - I want to be involved. I'm invested."

Payson stared at her salad in silence for a few minutes. Austin shifted in his seat nervously.

"Are you worried this will be confusing for her?" Austin offered, trying to guess Payson's thought process.

"Of course I am!" she paused. "But I also know how hard it's been for her lately now that she's older. She really needs a dad, Austin. You have no idea…"

"I can be that guy now."

Payson looked into his eyes, searching for any trace of insincerity or hesitation. She couldn't find any.

"Austin, I don't know what to say..."

"Take your time." He said seriously. "I'm not asking for an answer today."

* * *

TNcountrygirl – hold that thought=)


	17. Some Almosts

**Chapter 16**

As soon as Payson left lunch, she had every intention of telling Sasha about Austin's offer. She sped back to the Rock, rolling stop signs and gunning through yellow lights with purpose. When she got into the parking lot, however, she seemed paralyzed in her car. Hands still on the wheel and eyes forward, Payson couldn't seem to make herself open the door and face him. It was silly, really. She knew she was going to turn down Austin's offer. There was no way she could leave the Rock now, especially with Sasha and the girls counting on her everyday. Nevertheless, she remained there motionless in her seat despite her internal protests. Payson Keeler had no idea why her brain wasn't communicating with her body. She was usually so good at that…

After some calming breaths and contemplation, she finally got out of her car with a fresh outlook. She suddenly felt silly for being so panicked in the first place. In way, there was no reason to tell Sasha at all. She would just call Austin later that night and respectfully decline his offer. It was that simple. No harm, no foul.

She smiled to herself and walked back into the Rock feeling more secure and confident than ever. She marched up to Sasha by the beam and stood by his side – perhaps closer than she usually did in public.

"Ally has a sleepover this Friday." She said with a beautiful, blunt approach.

Sasha Belov didn't turn his head. He was trying to fight his instinct – the male instinct that decoded that message with complete understanding and wanted nothing more than to react to it. Lucky for him, he managed some self-restraint. If he hadn't, Sasha would have startled the younger, more innocent gymnasts training at the Rock.

He cleared his throat, reminding himself to be charming and British. "Oh really?"

"Yes."

There was something about her voice – it was like butter.

"Do you still want to cook me dinner?" Payson asked.

"Absolutely." He answered without hesitation, pretending to be very interested in a nearby floor routine.

If someone had put a gun to Sasha Belov's head and asked him to identify the female athlete in his line of sight, he would've failed. His face was nonchalant, but his thoughts were _quite_ occupied.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me stir fry." Payson said with amusement. She was perched on Sasha's kitchen counter, legs swinging playfully back and forth while he did the dishes. She tried to help him, but he refused any assistance. According to him, Payson was a mother and had probably washed enough dishes in her lifetime.

"I had all week to learn the recipe." Sasha pointed out. "I almost thought we'd never be alone again."

Payson sighed. He was right, unfortunately. Lately, life seemed to be getting in the way of her – well, life.

"You're worth the wait, though." Sasha added in for good measure.

"Why thank you."

Payson reached down in the sink and grabbed a dollop of suds with two fingers.

_"You wouldn't._" Sasha said, eying her hand.

The corner of Payson's pink mouth twitched playfully as she smashed the soap against Sasha's nose.

"Oh, you asked for it, Keeler."

Sasha took the detachable waterspout from his sink and splashed her. One thing led to another and soon he and Payson were partaking in a full out war. As they started to slip and slide around the now soaking kitchen laughing, Payson ironically noted the side effects of dating a man that was just as competitive as she was. That battle could've gone on forever.

Sasha was panting now, standing on the other side of the table staring at Payson.

"What?" she asked with amusement. She pulled her wet hair out of her face and into a messy bun on top of her head.

He paused, not moving except for the occasional blink.

"Sasha," she said hands on her hips now, trying not to display any insecurity under his gaze. "Seriously, you're looking at me like –"

"You're beautiful, Payson." he said abruptly.

A smile spread across the young woman's face, illuminating every feature and filling the room with a new sort of lightness.

"Even when I'm soaking?" she asked, walking toward him.

"Yeah."

"Even….when my mascara is running?"

'"Especially then."

"Even when –"

Sasha's took her breath away with a kiss. She opened her mouth willing and ready, excited by the prospect that they were finally kissing outside the boundaries of the Rock and inside his beautifully locked apartment.

Neither one was holding back. Sasha was being rougher than usual and Payson didn't mind in the slightest. His hands crept up under her shirt, resting securely on the bare skin of her curved waist. She gasped into his mouth. The old, slow burning kisses that they had previously stolen from each other in secret were replaced with a faster paced yearning. Payson had never been kissed this way before – desired this way before. Sasha and Payson sunk down on to the damp floor until he was positioned on top of her. He paused and stared at her again, trying to determine whether this was real or one of the many fantasies he'd shamefully constructed in his head. Payson's large blue eyes were locked on his, assuring him silently that it was reality. Her lips were swollen and expressionless, but he sensed a smile in her eyes. He loved that she could do that.

Then, while she distracted him with her gaze, Sasha vaguely registered her legs maneuver underneath him. Against the slick floor, her limbs repositioned to either side of his body causing Sasha to sink down closer to her. The skirt she was wearing suddenly dropped down to her hips as her knees bent upward and gravity took hold.

Sasha never knew that a man could simultaneously experience both bliss and terror. History and present were bleeding together in his mind in a series of images – his gold medal around her neck, the frightening amount of beauty glowing from her during the Worlds floor routine, the sight of her when she finally returned to the Rock again, and - in the very back of his memory - their very first unassuming encounter.

"_You can't leave! We need you." She'd said, running after him._

_Something about her voice had made him hesitate and turn around. _

_"You're Payson Keeler."_

"_Y-You know who I am?"_

His breath caught in his chest. In that moment, Sasha Belov forgot that he had four gold medals. He was just a humbled man in the presence of a perfect woman.

"Sasha…" she said softly, she tilted her head to the side, looking up at him without an ounce of tension on that usually strong facade. She'd softened her expression for him and let down her walls. _Had she even done that for anyone else before?_

She reached up and ran her fingers through his short, wet hair.

He opened his mouth in awe. "Payson, I – "

A loud buzzing was coming from the counter top above. Payson's cell phone was going off.

She closed her eyes in frustration. Once again life was getting in the way. For a second, Sasha contemplated trapping her beneath him anyway. He gave in, however, which ended up being a good thing. It turned out Ally was on the other end of the call.

_"Sweetie…_" Payson said gently into the phone. "_Where does it hurt?"_

Sasha stood and started to load the abandoned dishes into the dishwasher. He kept an eye on Payson as she spoke soothingly to her daughter.

_"Don't worry. There will be other sleepovers…I'm on my way."_

Payson pressed the end button and looked up at Sasha with apologetic blue eyes.

"It's fine." He said kindly before she could even explain. "You're in demand. I couldn't monopolize your entire evening."

"I wouldn't have minded." Payson admitted honestly with a smile. "but motherhood calls."

"I hope Ally is OK." said Sasha.

"It sounds like it's just a stomach ache, thank goodness." explained Payson. She looked down at her now dark, heavy blouse. "Sasha…do you think I could borrow a shirt?"

He laughed. "Of course."

A few minutes later Payson reappeared out of his bedroom. She was halfway through buttoning up one of his white collared shirts. Sasha sucked in his breath as he caught some new flashes of skin as she finished dressing. He wasn't sure whether Payson knew just how difficult she was making this for him.

Then, Payson Keeler walked right up to Sasha Belov, took the belt off his jeans, and wrapped it around her waist without breaking eye contact.

_Oh yes_, Sasha thought with admiration as she left, _she knows exactly what she's doing._

* * *

"OK, Ally." Payson said, holding the door open for her little girl. "Let's get you in bed."

It was strange to see the color and spunk drained from Ally Keeler's face. She trudged along slowly into the apartment. This little girl certainly was certainly wearing her misery on her face.

Payson looked at Ally with pity, then walked by her to grab a glass of ginger ale to settle her stomach. Out of habit, she pressed the blinking light on the answering machine and let her missed messages play.

_"Hi Payson. It's Austin."_

Payson paused, ears alert. Ally, who was on her way to her room, stopped with interest and smiled. She crept slowly back into the kitchen.

_"Sorry if it's late, but I thought I'd try anyway. Just wanted to let you know that things are going well in Boston. Call me whenever you're ready to talk – no pressure. I just haven't heard from you in a while so I thought I'd call. Oh, and if you're listening to this Ally, I hope you have sweet dreams. I miss you and I'm thinking about you."_

Ally beamed with as much happiness as she could muster in her current physical state. "Save the message, mom!" she urged. "Save dad's message."

Payson's heart jumped, not ready for that word.

"Is something wrong, mom?" Ally asked curiously at her mother's blank expression.

Payson shook her head. She quickly pressed the save button on the machine. "No, sweetie. Uh – why don't you go to your room? I'll be there in a second."

Ally did as she was told while her mother continued to stare at the telephone. Just a few days ago she had been so sure of her decision, but that certainty it had been easier to postpone the confrontation and go on with her life, conveniently forgetting that she was standing in front of a crossroads of sorts. Now, at Ally's request, reality was ringing in her head and saved on her voice mail.

All week she'd kept telling herself it wasn't a hard thing to do, but there was a tiny voice in the back of her mind challenging: "Well if it's so easy, how come you haven't done it yet?"

_That _was a very good question.

Payson picked up the phone. Her fingers started dialing, but by the fifth number the earpiece was down again.

"Ally," she called, turning away from the machine completely. "Do you want me to read to you?"

* * *

**A/N:** OK, I have to ask - Did anyone else almost lose it at the end of this week's episode when Sasha and Payson were both crying? Holy crap!

This is a warning – Ellen B. shall be making an appearance in the next chapter. Prepare yourselves.

_One last thing_…it has come to my attention that there are several other stories currently sporting the title "The Heart of a Champion" or one similar to it. Seeing as I was never emotionally attached to the title, does anyone have a suggestion for a new one? It's just about the only thing I haven't figured out...


	18. Heart of a Champion

**Chapter 17**

"It is with pleasure that I welcome all of our gym parents and families to the Rocky Awards. Every year on this night we celebrate your children's hard work and accomplishments. We also honor you! Without your support – the dues, the carpools, the filled observation rooms – none of this would be possible. Also, I wouldn't have a job…"

The crowd chuckled at Sasha's joke. He noticed that the stage parents he usually loathed and avoided were being oddly civil. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was the open bar.

"Thank you for your attention tonight. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy your dessert. In just a few minutes we'll be giving out the final award."

When he finished his speech, Sasha descended from the beautifully decorated stage, observing the wonderful interactions filling the room. To the left he saw Nina in her element. Usually a loner at the gym, she was now beaming and surrounded by a cloud of rowdy siblings – a baby sister on her knee, twin brothers running around the table, and a few others scattered close by. Her parents looked pleased, but flustered at the chaos they'd brought into the fancy event. Sasha smiled and waved, hoping to reassure them that their family chaos was more than welcome at the Rock.

Just beyond the Harts' table (yes, they took up an entire one) were the Mr. and Mrs. Rudolph with Jessica, the Rock's _Gymnast of the Year_. Jessica was positively glowing – a refreshing sight. Sasha remembered with fondness how she had reacted to the news of her title.

_"Why?" she had asked seriously. "Is this a joke? Is Keera Donaldson hiding behind something, ready to jump out and punk me?"_

It had taken a few minutes for him and Payson to convince Jessica of her worthiness. Just a few months ago she had been a thorn in everyone's side, including Sasha's. Today she was a braver, more team-oriented gymnast who - now that Keera had retired - was arguably the best in the country. In less than a year, this young lady had blossomed into a role model almost without noticing.

Emily Kmetko's face also stood out to him in the crowd. She was sitting near the Harts' table with her husband Damon. Judging by the massive amount of food on her plate, he guessed that her pregnancy cravings were in full swing.

With a satisfied smile, he took a seat at his destination: The Keeler table. Kim, Mark, Payson, and Ally were all in attendance. Even Becca had found time to come visit for the weekend and enjoy the event with her family.

"This place really hasn't changed." Becca said, marveling at the decorated interior. "This is exactly how I remember it."

"So do you miss gymnastics?" Sasha asked.

"Well, I do club gymnastics in college…"

Payson rolled her eyes. "That's not_ real _gymnastics." She mumbled.

"Yeah, but we have great parties." Becca beamed.

"Rebecca Keeler!" her father said with a warning tone.

The college student shrugged and turned back to her little niece Ally who was on her left. Ally had stayed close to her young aunt all evening and Payson noted with amusement how she desperately tried to mimic everything Becca did – from the way she sat to the way she played with her hair. It was rather adorable.

"You ready?" Sasha asked Payson after a few minutes of mingling and dessert. He grabbed Payson's hand under the table.

Payson looked at him, her blue eyes sparkling more than usual. It might have been the gorgeous midnight blue cocktail dress she was wearing. Then again, it might have just been Payson.

"You bet."

The pair stood and walked up to the stage, ready to present the last award of the evening.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Sasha said with style. "Before I let you go for the night, I would like to hand the microphone over to Payson Keeler to present our final award."

He stepped aside and led the welcoming applause as Payson took her place with confidence. After the press conference, presenting an award seemed so easy.

"It seems like only yesterday I was sitting where you are today." She began. "I used to look forward to the Rocky Awards like normal children would look forward to Christmas. I loved that one night each year when I felt special. Ask any athlete in this room – their choice to get up each morning and dedicate their lives to this sport is a sacrifice as well as a gift. The awards we give out tonight are uplifting and encouraging."

"I'm presenting this award tonight because, as many of you know, it was named after me and created by this man standing to my left." She looked at Sasha fondly. "It is meant to go to the girl who embodies the championship spirit. When I received this cup, I was recovering from an injury and the last word I associated myself with was 'champion.' Champions, however, are not made on the mat or on the beam. They are made and broken within our hearts."

The room was silent. Everyone was captivated, leaning forward in their seats handing on Payson's words.

"The winner of this year's Championship cup proves that size is no indicator of power and age is no indicator of wisdom."

Even though Payson hadn't uttered the name yet, half the people in the room correctly glanced at Nina Hart. The young girl's cheeks turned crimson.

"This young lady makes daily sacrifices to train at the Rock, but you'd never know it by the way she behaves. In the time I've known her she's never uttered a complaint or discouraging word. Her class is well beyond her years. As our youngest elite and the youngest member on the National Team, she not only displays a shocking amount of potential, but a mature attitude and excellent work ethic. This year the Champion Cup goes to Nina Hart."

Nina rose from her seat slowly as if in a daze. It also took her a while to walk up on stage with younger siblings hugging her and clutching her limbs in affection. Nearby, her sponsor Emily Kmetko stood and whistled with pride. Mrs. Hart was in tears.

"Here you go," Payson said, handing her gymnast the heavy gold cup. "Would you like to say a few words?"

Nina smiled and nodded. Payson stepped aside and let her address the crowd.

The young girl read her name on the award with awe, then looked up and began to speak with a shaky, nervous voice.

"When I was little and just starting gymnastics, one of the first things I remember was watching the 2012 Olympics. You can ask my mom…when Payson won her gold I turned to her and said, 'That's it mom. I want to be just like her.'" Nina's voice cracked. She turned to Payson. "I feel really honored to receive this award…especially from you."

Nina ran over hugged her coaches, one arm around each of them, bringing Sasha and Payson closer. Payson Keeler didn't realize she was crying until Sasha handed her a fresh tissue from his pocket. Clearly, he had planned ahead.

A few minutes later everyone was bustling around, grabbing coats and gathering up family members. Payson escaped to the side hallway to collect herself. She didn't have a mirror, but she was fairly positive that Nina's words had affected her eye makeup as much as it had affected her heart.

"Coach Keeler?"

She turned around and saw Mr. Rudolph coming toward her. His hand was extended in a friendly manner – something she didn't see from him very often. The scandalous Payson Keeler hadn't been his favorite person at the beginning of the year. She took his hand and returned his grip kindly.

"I just want to thank you again for everything you've done for Jessica. We've really seen a change in her these past few months and it's obviously not a coincidence that you arrived when it all started." he said appreciatively. "I know she trusts and respects you."

'Well thank you, Mr. Rudolph." She said, feeling touched. "It really means so much that you –"

"And I've discussed everything with my wife," he continued. "I want you to know that our family will follow you to Boston if that's what it takes."

Payson blinked slowly. "Uh – I'm sorry, Mr. Rudolph. I think I heard you wrong."

"Oh no, you heard me right." He assured her. "Jessica loves Sasha, but we think you might be a better for her, so –"

"No," Payson interrupted. "I mean I think there's been a misunderstanding. I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh really?"

"Mr. Rudolph, what made you think that I was moving to Boston?"

"Payson," Mr. Rudolph said, giving her a look at reminded her remarkably of Steve Tanner. "You of all people must know that it's almost impossible to keep secrets in the gymnastics world. Did Austin not offer you a job? Am I incorrect?"

"No, he did…" she said, trying to understand. "but I'm not going to accept it. D_id Austin tell you about this? Did he approach you about training in Boston?"_

Her last questions spilled out of her mouth with a mixture of desperation and disappointment. Just when she felt she could count on Austin Tucker, the last bit of news she wanted to hear that it had all been a recruitment tactic of bait and catch – Payson being the bait and Jessica being the new top gymnast in the country.

"No!" Mr. Rudolph said, causing Payson to sigh in relief. "No, not at all. We haven't made any contact or arrangements yet. I just wanted to let you know that we are invested in you Payson."

Payson smiled weakly, knowing full well that he was trying to be nice to her. In theory he was, but in reality the man was just unnerving her.

Jessica's father finally left her in peace after thanking her and shaking her hand one more time. Payson exhaled and groaned into her hands. She walked up to the nearby staircase and leaned against its side. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she realized that she was not the only person there.

"_Sasha…_" she said, standing up straight and staring through the side bars of the stairs. He was sitting on a step with his eyes cast down and face unreadable. Payson rushed up to him and sat down. She wasn't sure what to say. Luckily, Sasha was the first to speak.

"Boston…" the city's name came out of his mouth like a confusing, unfamiliar vocabulary word.

"I'm not going!" she said quickly. "I didn't see a reason to tell you or worry you. I've already made my decision."

"So you've called Austin, then?" Sasha asked, looking at her. Judging by the defeat in his eyes, he seemed to already know the answer to the question.

"Well, no…" Payson admitted with shame. "I hadn't gotten around to it."

Sasha cast his eyes down again.

"Sasha?" she asked, touching his knee. "_I'm not going anywhere."_

He placed his hand on top of hers now, feeling her smooth skin. "Are you sure about that?"

"Why don't you believe me?" she asked with annoyance now.

"_Because_ I saw the look on your face while you were watching Ally and Austin."

His brutal honesty hung thickly in the air. Sasha himself couldn't believe he had just articulated his the roots of his worst fear.

"He's her father, Sasha…" She said gently and logically. "Of course I want them to be together. That doesn't mean we have to move across the country. Austin said we could all work something out. I am staying at the Rock."

Payson moved up to the step he was perched on. In one fluid motion she touched his chin, brought it towards her and kissed him gently. Her eyes were shut tight. She was begging him to believe her.

Sasha let Payson guide him away that night. They returned back to the main floor and met up with her family. The pair put on a happy face and brushed aside their conversation for the time being.

Sasha knew very well that Payson Keeler hated acknowledging her internal conflicts. She'd always been like that. Years ago, sitting on the same staircase, he had found Payson Keeler crying during the Rock Awards. Still recovering from the back injury and the changes in her body, sixteen-year-old Payson had stolen a moment alone to let her emotions spill over. When Sasha was her coach and she was his gymnast, he could sit there and force her to confront those issues she tried to keep hidden. Now, that authority was unfortunately gone. He could no longer push her to face what was so obvious to him now – namely, that there was a piece of Payson Keeler that _did want to go_ to Boston.

* * *

"Nina, come here."

Nina Hart jogged over to the edge of the floor where National Committee member Ellen Beals was waiting for her.

Another National Team practice meant another test for the Rock girls as they continued to prove their worth and muscle. Nina was feeling the pressure now especially. She had wobbled after a few of her more challenging tumbling passes that day. She could tell just by looking at Sasha's expression that she wasn't doing her best.

"Yes, Ms. Beals?" she asked politely.

"You need to work on the height of that last pass."

"I know…I'm sorry. I promise I'll get it."

"Well," Ellen Beals said, lowering her voice and marking something off on her clipboard. "That might be easier if you conditioned more…maybe made your body more aerodynamic."

Nearby, Jessica Rudolph clenched her fists. Sasha Belov, however, spoke his mind without hesitation.

"If you so much as pressure any of these girls into an unhealthy body image I'll kick you out of my gym." He looked down at Nina. She was avoiding eye contact with both of them out of embarrassment. Suddenly, she reminded him a great deal if Kaylie Cruz. Even the thought frightened him.

"Calm down, Belov." Ellen Beals hissed with annoyance. "Honestly, you're reading too much into this. We've been so peaceful so far this practice. Let's not break the streak, uh?"

She turned away sharply and made her way over to the uneven bars to observe more routines.

Sasha stared after her with a tense stance and crossed arms. Strangely, she was right. Little to no conflict had ensued between him and the National Committee for quite sometime. Not only that, but not a word of reaction was released after Payson's media frenzy. At the time all of them were too busy to give a damn what Ellen Beals thought, but now that life had calmed down, Sasha's curiosity was growing.

He glanced over at Payson who was working with Jessica on the beam. She didn't seem bothered by the Committee's lack of involvement. Sasha, however, didn't know which was a worse sign – interference or complete silence. The fact that they didn't respond to Payson's scandal and press conference was not just strange…it was unsettling.

The thoughts festered in his mind all day, partially distracting him from practice.

"You're not yourself today, Belov." Ellen Beals commented as the girls were leaving at the end of the day. "Is the rebel going soft?"

"No." he answered firmly. "I just don't like having you at practice."

"And why not?"

He raised his eyebrow. _Was she kidding?_

"You're one of the most manipulative, untrustworthy people I've ever encountered in my life." He answered simply.

She sighed. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Sasha. I think for the first time our interests are in line. It would a shame to waste an alliance."

Sasha Belov was baffled. He had no idea what this woman could possibly be referring to. Since when did he and Ellen Beals ever agree on anything or even want the same things? None of this made any sense.

"You're insane…" he mumbled.

He turned away from Ellen Beals, convincing himself it was best not to humor a crazy person. There wasn't much to look at. The Rock was almost empty except for a few gymnasts lingering near the door. He was fairly sure he saw Payson head to his office. He looked through the windows to see if he could spot her.

"She's up there." Ellen Beals said.

Sasha looked back towards her. "Excuse me?"

Ellen Beals smirked at him. "I'm surprised how you continue to underestimate me, Belov. After all, I'm absent for most of the month, but I'm far from stupid. I know more than you think."

"Oh really?" he asked sincerely doubting her self-confidence.

"Of course." She said smugly. "So tell me, exactly how long have you been seeing Payson Keeler?"

Sasha froze.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." He said coolly.

"Oh, it's not." She admitted. "And frankly I could care less about who you sleep with, but when it impacts my job I make it my business to know."

"And what the hell does my personal life have to do with your job? Payson and I have been 100% professional."

"I agree."

Sasha paused in confusion. He wasn't used to Ellen Beals agreeing with him.

"Sasha," she said, uncharacteristically using his first name. "Let's get right to the point, shall we? I'm sure you found out by now that Austin Tucker has offered Payson a full time job at Boston Elite."

Of course she knew, he thought bitterly. "Yes."

"And I think that we are both of the opinion that she should stay here at the Rock."

"Is this a joke?"

"I'm being serious." said Ellen Beals gravely. "Did you know how many articles and television segments that Payson has inspired in the last month alone? Do you know how much web traffic and buzz this has produced? We're not even in the Olympic season and everyday Americans are getting more daily news about the gymnastics world than they are about some mainstream sports. We're on ESPN, Entertainment Tonight, national news – everything."

"I don't understand –"

"That doesn't surprise me…" she interrupted, rolling her eyes at his ignorance. "If Payson Keeler can sustain this much interest and media attention then networks will be fighting to cover every gymnastics event from now until the Olympics. More unanswered questions, the more distance between her and Austin, the better. Oh sure, reporters would find her moving to Boston charming and family oriented. They'll follow her and snap some pictures of the reunited parents, but then they will lose interest. Conflict is always preferable to peace in these circumstances, Belov. There's more long term potential for a story. Each time Ally visits her father and each time Payson and Austin coach competing gymnasts at national and international meets, the media won't be able to help themselves. Plus, Payson staying here to date her old coach and yet another ex-Olympian here in Boulder…." She snickered. "Well, Sasha _I couldn't have planned it better myself_…"

Sasha was speechless. So this is why the Committee didn't respond to Payson's news. They were silently celebrating, waiting in the wings, and letting her generate interest like a soap opera product placement for the sport of gymnastics. _He felt physically ill._

"So now you see my point." Ellen Beals said, incorrectly pegging Sasha's stunned silence. "We both want the same thing here. You don't want your girlfriend to leave and I don't want her to play house. If we work together we can both get what we want."

His breathing was deep and his fists were clenched at his side. Sasha's eyes averted to the window of his office. He spotted a familiar streak of blonde hair near his desk.

"Do you understand, Sasha?" Ellen Beals asked condescendingly.

"Yes, I understand completely."

* * *

Payson bit her lip with excitement. From out the window she spotted Sasha walking toward the door.

Ever since their tense conversation at the Rockies, Payson had been eager to renew their spark and assure Sasha and she wanted to stay in Boulder with her whole heart. She racked her brain for days trying to think of a way to express her unwavering dedication. Then, like a lightening bolt it had hit her. Now, all she had to do was wait for him to come through the door of his office so he could see for himself.

Sasha entered the room with purpose. In four strides he walked by Payson and behind his desk. She deflated a bit when he didn't greet her with a kiss, but she quickly brushed that aside and sat down.

"Well…." she said, her eyes going back and forth between his desk and his stern face. "That was a good practice, wouldn't you say? Jessica was on her mark."

Sasha didn't say anything. It was starting to make Payson nervous.

"Look Sasha," she started babbling. "I know you must still be angry with me about Austin's offer. I thought about it and I agree – I should've told you right away. I did hesitate, but it had nothing to do with you! You have to believe me. I came here to coach, but I_'m staying here for you_."

Sasha looked up sternly. Payson was startled by his expression.

"I…uh." She shook off his confusing reaction. "I have something for you…"

She motioned toward the surface of his desk. Sasha suddenly noticed the new addition to his stack of papers.

Humbly sitting on top of some disorganized forms was one of Payson Keeler's gold medals.

Sasha couldn't help himself. He picked it up and examined her name etched in the back. He didn't get to see her receive it in person as he had always planned. Seeing her name permanently cast into the gold disk was right. It's how it was meant to be.

Payson smiled as she watched him examine it. "It's for you."

"What?"

"Well," said Payson. "You gave me your medal to show the faith you had in me. I'm just doing the same for you. I want you to keep it and know that I'm staying here. I'm not only invested in these athletes and in this gym, I'm invested in you. I'm willing to take a leap for you, Sasha. I'm giving this to you because I know we're going to make it. I have faith in us."

He dropped the medal like it was on fire. Running his hands through his hair like a mad man, he leaned back in his chair, separating himself from the object and what it represented.

Payson furrowed her brow. "Look, I'm not sure what's wrong here, but can you please communicate with me? I'm really trying Sasha and you're not making this easy. Please, can't we just kiss and make up like a normal couple? This is so –"

"Payson," he finally spoke up, his voice slightly horse.

She sat up straighter. "Yes?"

Leaning forward and avoiding eye contact at all costs, Sasha Belov spoke his peace.

"You're fired."

* * *

**A/N **- Thanks so much to everyone reviewing! I love feedback! I'll update as soon as I can...


	19. The Small Part of Payson

_"You're fired..."_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Payson blinked.

"Sasha, your sense of humor is getting _way_ too dry."

Sasha crossed his arms in defiance. He had a look in his eye - one Payson hadn't seen since her gymnastics days. It was a look of uncompromised authority. Her smile dissolved when she realized he was serious.

"Sasha," she said laughing nervously. "I hate to break it to you, but you can't fire me. I'm the assistant coach for the National Gymnastics Team."

"Yes, but I can fire you from the Rock." he pointed out.

"In theory…" she said slowly. "Sasha, did I miss something? Did I do something horribly unprofessional – you know, besides seducing you a few times?"

Out of the corner of his eye Sasha glanced out the office window as Ellen Beals walked out of the Rock with a spring in her step. Payson followed his line of sight in horror.

"NO!" she cried suddenly. "No way!"

"What?"

She stood up and planted her hands on her hips. "This has something to do with Ellen Beals, doesn't it?"

"Why would you say that?" Sasha asked defensively.

"Because whenever you do something irrational or impulsive, it's usually because of her! Inviting the Chinese to the Rock, ditching me before Worlds…"

"I thought you'd gotten over that!" Sasha cried.

"I-I have." Payson said. "But would you please mind explaining to me what it is this time? Is she blackmailing you? Spit it out! I deserve a straight answer for once."

Payson was hovering over his desk now, filling the room with a stifling pressure.

"She's trying to ruin your life, Payson."

She rolled her eyes. "Sasha, when is Ellen Beals NOT trying to ruin either of our lives?"

"No!" Sasha was standing now. "It's different this time. She's trying to manipulate both of us into keeping you here, as far away from Austin as possible. She wants you to compete against him. She wants to publicize lovers quarrels, love triangles, and custody battles on very magazine cover and trashy television show in this country. I've seen you deal with this craziness over the past few weeks, Payson. No matter what brave face you put on, I know for a fact that it tore you up inside. So you have a choice: it can all be over right now or that bloody press conference was just the beginning. Do you really want to prolong that pain for you and Ally? Ellen Beals isn't fixing a gymnastics competition or threatening to pull you off a team, Payson. _This is you life_!"

Payson groaned in frustration. "Stop it! Just stop it!"

"What?" Sasha asked desperately. "I'm trying to help you."

"By firing me? You couldn't just explain to me what was going on like an adult?"

Sasha sighed. "Would you have listened?"

"Of course not!"

Now it was Sasha's turn to groan. "Payson, you can't stay. You'll regret it, I promise you. Five years down the road you'll hate me and you'll hate your life if you stay. I'm trying to be honorable here!"

"Exactly." Payson threw her hands up in the air, suddenly realizing the underlying flaw in her relationship with Sasha. "You're always trying to save me – often times without my consent or input! That might have been acceptable when you were my coach, Sasha but I am a grown woman who can make her own decisions."

"Yes." He said bitterly. "And destructive ones at that…"

"Destructive?" Payson gaped in awe at his word choice and hypocrisy. "Y_ou're the one who opened this can of worms in the first place_, Sasha Belov. Remember? You sat right here in this chair while you smiled smugly at me with your feet up on the desk and begged me to date you!"

"Well I didn't have to beg much the night you came to my trailer and –"

It happened very fast. Suddenly a small, pink of imprint of Payson Keeler's hand was on Sasha's left cheek.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered stupidly, still shocked that she had slapped him.

There was no remorse on Payson's face. "You made me fall in love with you…and now you're firing me?"

Sasha sighed and tried to touch her cheek. Payson only backed away, grimacing at the thought of his hand on her skin.

"I know you, Payson. You wouldn't leave otherwise." Sasha said sadly. His tone changed suddenly. All the anger was drained from his face and now there was just complicated layers of regret. "I think that deep down we both know that moving is right for everyone, regardless of Ellen Beals. Payson, you belong in Boston."

Payson shook her head slowly stepping back in disbelief. She was feeling an odd mixture of hatred and longing for Sasha Belov. She loathed him for his presumptuous hero complex, but she wanted desperately to stay by his side.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stomach it, Payson." Sasha continued. "I'm not going to sit here and let you sacrifice your family and personal dignity for me. I don't care if you lie to me, but don't lie to yourself. If there is even a small part of you that wants to go to Boston – a part of you that wants to that unity and family peace that you couldn't get seven years ago, then you have to try now. You won't admit it, so I will."

Sasha paused and looked down at his hands. He hadn't realized, but they were now resting on top of the gold medal Payson had given him just minutes before. He closed the space between them, approaching her slowly with the golden circle in his palm. Payson held her breath as he returned it to her, placing it over her neck gently.

Payson was frozen, unable to react. She wanted to open her mouth and deny everything he was saying. She wanted to yell at the top of her lungs that nothing could make her leave the Rock. She wanted to throw off the medal and glue it back into Sasha's hands. Unfortunately none of these things happened. Sasha was right. There _was_ a small part of her she'd stowed away long ago that had always wondered what a life with the father of her child would be like; what it would be like to build a traditional home like that one she grew up in. This small, forgotten part of her was what made her emotional as she watched Austin and Ally reunite. It was the part of Payson that had made her hang up the phone before turning down the offer. Most importantly, it was the part of her keeping her frozen and silent now in front of Sasha.

Sasha interpreted the silence correctly. "That's what I thought." He said sadly, kissing her on the forehead once before leaving his office.

* * *

Kim Keeler had never felt more in the dark than she did now. As a skilled mother and former gym manager, she was so used to knowing everything.

So when her daughter called her late that night to inform her of an impending and permanent move, Kim Keeler was shocked to say the least. The conversation lasted only a minute. Payson shared as little information as possible, only grunting one word answers like "Sasha" and "Boston." It was very unsatisfactory.

Her first move was to call Sasha Belov's apartment. As soon as he answered she bombarded him with a series of questions, demanding why her daughter and granddaughter were moving across the country and why Payson was leaving the Rock. Unfortunately Sasha was just as ineloquent as her daughter, only stuttering and mumbling through their talk before finally finding an excuse to hang up.

This left Kim Keeler no choice. She hopped in her car and drove to Payson's right away. She didn't even bother knocking, opting instead to use the emergency key that Payson gave her months ago. Mrs. Keeler was planning on opening the door and extracting some reason from this unexpected situation. She wanted an explanation as soon as possible and she wasn't afraid to yell to get it.

Then, when the door swung open to the living room, she paused at the sight before her. Suddenly, her face softened and her game plan changed.

Payson was curled up on the couch crying softly into a blanket. Her noise was pink and her face was half buried in the soft cloth.

"Mom?"

Payson jumped to her feet and ran over to her mother, swinging her arms around her neck and weeping into her shoulder.

Kim Keeler melted, forgetting her original purpose. "Shhh…" she said soothingly.

"I have to leave, mom." Payson said, into the fabric of her mother's sweater. "I'm sorry."

"Shh…."

Kim Keeler stayed the night, helping her daughter tape up boxes.

* * *

"I'm not leaving!"

Jessica Rudolph's voice echoed throughout the Rock the next morning. Her parents were trying to convince her to grab her gym bag and follow them.

"No!" she cried again, shaking away her mother's grip on her arm. She backed away from them quickly, not caring that she was causing a scene.

"Sweetie," Mr. Rudolph was trying to reason with his emotional daughter. "We're going to make other arrangements for you now. Remember how sad you were when we left Georgia? It's the same thing. Trust me, you'll be thank us later when you're settled and happy in Boston."

"I'm not leaving the Rock!" she repeated, crossing her arms. "This is my team."

Nina Hart walked over to her friend and stood by her with a confused look on her face.

"Jess – what's going-?"

"Boston is the best gym in the country with the best coaches." Mrs. Rudolph said. "And now you're the best gymnast in the country. It makes sense."

The color drained from Nina's face at these words. "You're leaving?"

"No." Jessica assured her. "I'm staying with Sasha and you."

Jessica's stubborn voice was now the loudest thing in the gym. No one could ignore it now. Even Sasha emerged from his office to observe the commotion.

"Get back to work!" he bellowed at the athletes. He ran down the stairs as everyone pretended to focus on training again. He strode over to the Rudolphs and Nina. The girls backed away out of instinct. Sasha had been a mess all day and hadn't even bothered to hide it. Since 5 a.m. he'd been either holed up behind his desk or bellowing unconstructive criticism from the top of the staircase.

_"What exactly is the problem here?_"

"Uh –" Mr. Rudolph had suddenly lost his nerve at the sight of an angry Sasha.

"They want me to leave the Rock!" Jessica said, pointing at her parents angrily. "They want to move to Boston Elite."

"C_an someone please tell me what's going o_n?" Nina asked desperately.

"Mr. Rudolph," Sasha turned to him. "You're aware that you have to speak to me and fill out paperwork before you up and leave with Jessica."

Jessica stomped her bare foot on the mat. "That won't be necessary because I'm not leaving!"

"Is this about Payson?" Sasha asked the Rudolphs.

"What about Payson?" his two elite gymnasts asked together.

"She just accepted a job with Austin Tucker." said Mr. Rudolph, finally finding his voice. "It's the best gym in the country and now they have Payson Keeler."

Both girls looked awestricken at the news. Neither said a word, only gaped at Mr. Rudolph and Sasha hoping one might further explain this madness.

Then, after a whiplash of silence, everyone began talking at once. It was chaotic. Each was demanding something from someone else, asking for answers, and spewing out anger. Their voices layered on top of on another, causing an unfortunate pounding in Sasha Belov's temples. He couldn't take much more of this.

"Stop it!" cried a clear voice from the door.

Payson Keeler was standing there in street clothes, her daughter by her side holding her hand. The Keeler women stepped forward into the Rock. Sasha held in breath, hoping not to loose it completely. It didn't help that Ally ran forward. She stopped at his feet and held her hands up expectantly, waiting for him to grab her and hoist her up like usual. Payson was slightly envious of her daughter. Even after their fight she was still blocking her instincts to run up to him herself.

"Can I speak to Nina and Jessica?" she asked the fellow adults. "…alone."

No one denied her that right. The girls followed Payson outside with just their leos on. Neither could believe what was happening. Just the other day they'd had a solid National Team practice with both Payson and Sasha, two of the best athletes the sport has ever seen. Today they were one coach down.

"What's going on, Payson?" Nina asked. "This has to be some sort of mistake, right? You're not leaving the Rock."

Payson throat clenched. She felt like the worst hypocrite in the world. She had been older than Nina when Sasha left her, but she somehow doubted that this young girl would harbor half as much bitterness as she had. Even at fourteen, Nina was far too mature.

"It's true." She admitted. "I'm moving to Boston with Ally. We leave tomorrow."

"So soon?" Jessica asked incredulously.

She nodded.

"You're moving for _him_, aren't you?" Nina asked.

Payson knew perfectly well who _him_ was. Nina couldn't seem to handle saying his name aloud.

"Yes," she answered honestly. "but not just for Austin. I'm also moving for Ally and myself. She needs to have both her parents in her life. You girls don't know how lucky you are to have that. I know I used to take it for granted."

The girls were silent. Nina looked down at her feet feeling slightly guily. Just a moment before anger had been boiling in her gut, but then she thought of her annoying, crowded house and clingy parents….and how miserable life would be without them.

"Will you still be coming for National Practices?" Nina's voice cracked in the middle of her question and Payson stepped forward to hug her.

"Of course I will." She said. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Nina."

Nina smiled half-heartedly.

"You know my parents want me to follow you." Jessica said, locking eyes with her now ex-coach.

"And what do you want, Jessica?"

Jessica clenched her jaw. "I uh…I want us all to stay here."

Payson grabbed Jessica's hand and squeezed. She knew very well that Jessica couldn't leave Sasha now. She'd hit a stride with him this year and their two approaches complimented one another. Sasha brought out the best in her in ways that Payson didn't know how. The last thing Jessica Rudolph wanted or needed was to leave the Rock.

"I'm sorry." Payson said. "but I want you two to promise me that you'll listen to Sasha and help one another. You're Rock Rebels too - don't ever forget that."

They nodded. Nina broke away from Payson and wiped her eyes.

A few minutes later all three walked back into the gym – trudged was more like it. Nina and Jessica relunctantly returned to their workouts, but they seemed to have invisible weights around their ankles.

Ally Keeler was smiling and doing cartwheels in front of a beaming Sasha. Payson sighed, wondering if she'd ever get the girl out of this gym and on a plane tomorrow.

"Ally," she said gently, walking over to them. "It's time to head out, sweetie."

"OK!"

She stopped rotating and grinned up at Sasha.

"See you later, Sasha!" she said cheerfully.

She walked back to her mother, ready to leave, but Payson bent down to her height. It seemed that Ally, though particularly bright for her age, hadn't grasped exactly what goodbye meant yet.

"Sweetie," Payson whispered. "You should say goodbye to Sasha."

Ally blinked her big blue eyes in confusion. "Oh. When will I see him again?"

"Not for a long time."

Ally furrowed her brow and scrunched up her chin. Payson was afraid that she might start crying. She wasn't sure if she could take that now.

"Can he come with us?" Ally whispered back, hoping that compromise might work.

Payson shook her head.

Sasha watched Payson and Ally whispering, feeling his heart sink slowly into his stomach. He remembered seeing this pair months ago for the first time in that exact spot. The adorable Ally had kicked his shin, Payson had insulted him…he would've given anything to go back to that beginning.

Suddenly, Ally was at his feet again. Sasha bent down on his good knee to meet her gaze just as Payson had done.

"Hey you." He said fondly.

"Mom says I should say goodbye."

Sasha tried to look optimistic for her. "Well, let's say good-bye then - but not for forever."

"I think I can do that."

She leaned forward and wrapped her tiny arms around Sasha's neck. Sasha hugged her back, inserting all the love he had for both her and her mother.

"Oh and Sasha." She said as she stepped back and fished for something in her back jeans pocket. "I want you to have this."

She handed him a wrinkled wad of constriction paper. He smiled sweetly.

'Thank you, Ally."

Ally ran back to Payson and took her hand. They walked toward the parking lot. Ally looked back a few times over her shoulder, but Payson didn't.

"Mommy, aren't you going to say goodbye to Sasha?"

"I already did." She answered.

Sasha watched them exit the Rock. Once they were out of sight he unfolded the paper in his hand.

It was a drawing of a building, a sun, and the Keeler family in a line with smiling faces. Next to a blonde woman in a dress and a tiny brunette with pigtails was a tall male stick figure with yellow spiked hair.


	20. When did you get so smart?

**Chapter 19**

**

* * *

**

"Ally, do you have your backpack?"

The little girl held up her Dora the Explorer bag with pride. Payson sighed in relief.

"Good…"

Payson hated traveling. She couldn't explain it. The whole process stressed her out to no end. Waiting in lines, keeping identification, taking your shoes on and off…it wasn't for her. Not to mention that every minute worry about safety was magnified when you had a young child with you. If Payson Keeler wasn't so concerned about her daughter's mental well being, she probably would've subjected her to a child leash long ago.

The Boston airport was bustling. It was familiar to her, but new to Ally. They had just gotten off their plane and were now making their way to baggage check. They had packed just enough to get by for the next few weeks. Mr. and Mrs. Keeler would be shipping the rest of their belongings soon.

"Stay close, Ally!" Payson called out. "Don't make me hold your hand."

Ally slowed her excited power walk down to a reasonable pace. They continued to pass coffee shops and fast food places until a large sign pointed them towards the main baggage check.

"Over here, hon." Payson pointed toward the third carosel. "Now remember that we had two large –"

"Red suitcases?"

Payson dropped her carry on bag. It hit the floor with a dramatic thud.

"What?" Sasha asked. "No hello?"

There he was, owning the space around him as usual. On either side of him were the Keelers' large rolling bags that he'd extracted from the belt for them. In a minute Ally was in his arms pecking kissing on his scruffy cheek.

"Mommy, say hello to Sasha!" Ally ordered, clapping her hands together. Sasha let Ally slide back down his side to the ground. She stood firmly now exactly between the two of them. "Well?"

Sasha stared at her with a smile, waiting for her to come to him.

It didn't take long.

"Thank God," Payson muttered, running forward. In one gracefully movement she'd risen on tiptoe and used both hands to bring that strong, lovely male jaw line down to her face for a firm kiss. It was like drinking water after a drought. She pinched her eyes shut tightly until bright colors under her lids exploded like stars. Sasha's lips responded and curled beneath hers into a smile.

Sasha broke away first, kissing the tip of her nose lightly.

The sound of a steady rhythm caused them wake up from their admiring stares and look down. Ally was tapping her foot impatiently. Apparently she wasn't as enthusiastic about the kissing as they were.

_"You have to put your tray up now, mommy!"_

Payson looked at Sasha with confusion then back down at her daughter. "W-What?"

_"Mommy! Mommy!"_

_

* * *

_

Payson Keeler woke with a start as a small set of fingers pinched her right arm.

"Ouch!" she said with agitation. "What's going on?"

"Ma'am…" a flight attendant was leaning over Payson and speaking in a friendly, yet annoying voice. "I'm gonna need to you to put your tray in the upright position before we land in Boston."

Payson sighed. "Of course you do…"

Ally, the pincher, was staring up at her mother with strange fascination.

"What?" Payson asked, still feeling groggy. "Did I talk in my sleep?"

"Sorta."

Payson's eyes darted around, hoping no one else in coach noted this too. "W-What did I say?"

"_Thank God!"_ Ally tried to imitate her mother's deeper voice.

Payson laughed. "Great…" It could've been worse.

The reality of the airport was surprisingly similar to the picture her subconscious painted just minutes before. As Payson and Ally exited their plane and walked down to the baggage check, Payson had the oddest sense of déjà vu. She supposed that her recent trip for the invitational had kept the setting fresh in her mind.

"Hello ladies."

Unlike in her dream, the voice was as American as apple pie. The man, however, did have two large red suitcases on either side of him.

"Austin!" Ally ran up to her father and halted at his feet, as if deciding what to do next.

"Heya Ally-mally!" he said jovially, raising his hand for a high five. Ally bent her knees and jump up with surprising height to strike his hand.

Payson grinned. Ally might not have leapt into his arms, but this was a fairly adorable alternative.

"Hi Payson." He greeted her warmly.

The two adults paused awkwardly as they leaned, heads darting back and forth indecisively. Payson finally picked a side and kissed his cheek casually.

"Thanks for getting our bags." She said.

"Of course." said Austin, leading them outside to the taxi.

Suddenly, a swarm of reporters descended on them. Payson grabbed Ally's hand quickly and kept her close.

"Mommy, what's going on?"

"Just keep walking, Ally." she said, keeping calm and ignoring all the questions - some of them very odd.

_"Payson! Payson! Are you and Austin seeing each other again?"_

_"Austin, will you and Ally be training her together at Boston Elite?"_

_"Payson, what shampoo do you use?_"

Austin led the way, parting the sea of camera flashes and microphones. He opened the car door for Payson and Ally, ushering them hastily inside to sanity.

Before he got in after them, a reporter grabbed his arm and shoved a microphone in his face.

"Austin, what sparked your interest in Ally?"

The former Olympian raised his eyebrow, clearly surprised that someone would ask such a stupid question.

"DNA - we share some." he answered tersely, sliding in the car and slamming the door. The volume suddenly reached a normal level. Everyone took a deep breath.

Austin refocused on the two new people in his life. "You girls must be tired. Why don't I take you to your apartment? It's just a block away from mine. It's beautiful – right near the gym with one great view."

Austin Tucker hadn't exaggerated. The apartment was ridiculous. The high ceilings, wood floors, large windows, and spacious kitchen were perfect. Payson had never lived anywhere this nice before.

"_I could get used to this…_" she said in awe, almost without realizing it.

Austin beamed at his job well done. "Ally, why don't you go check out your room?"

Ally obliged, running down the hall to an open door. Payson followed her with curiosity and was shocked at what was before her.

It was Ally's room…but in Boston. There were a few minor upgrades, of course. She now had some speakers and enough room for a small practice beam that came up just above the floor. Everything else was exactly the same down to the shade of pink on the walls. The bedspread, posters, curtains, and yellow "ALLY" wooden letters were just like the ones packed away in boxes at her grandparents' house. Ally gave a shout and immediately jumped on her new bed. Payson didn't even scold her.

"Wow…" she said, admiring the room. "This is impressive."

"I just figured – don't mess with something that works, right?" Austin said, leaning against the doorframe as his daughter jumped up and down. "I had your mom take a picture of her room in Boulder and I hired a decorator to replicate it. I thought it might make the transition easier. Do you like it?"

"Well…" Payson said beaming. "It's not my room. Ally, what do you think?"

Ally jumped off the bed and hugged her father's leg. "I like it. Thanks, Austin."

After a short tour, take-out, and some catching up, Austin left the girls alone for the evening. Ally went out like a light. She always did after such long days.

Payson, on the other hand, stayed awake for a few hours staring up at the skylight and cathedral ceiling in her bedroom. She was almost afraid to fall asleep. All of these changes would be much easier if she didn't have to see Sasha Belov. She'd taken herself out of Boulder physically for this purpose, but whenever she closed her eyes lately her subconscious had other ideas. It was very frustrating.

For better or for worse, Payson finally succumb to slumber at 3 a.m. Fortunately for her, it was a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Emily Kmetko hadn't woken up this early in years.

Her watch read a frightening time – 5 a.m. – and the bags underneath her eyes agreed. She really should be getting used to this again, though. Soon she'd had a baby whose crying would no doubt force her back into the odd sleeping patterns she used to suffer as a teenager athlete. It was too bad that in her current state she couldn't even turn to coffee for comfort.

Emily Kmetko and Damon had been staying in Boulder for a few weeks now. At first it was to visit her mother and Brian, but then the visit turned into a long vacation. Then, the long vacation turned into a Emily admitting to Damon that she didn't want to have the baby in LA. The hormones were mostly to blame for that hysterical conversation, but luckily she had an understanding husband with access to a private jet through his record company. She got her wish and stayed in Boulder while he flew back and forth for work only when he absolutely needed to.

She'd become a Rock rat, so to speak – filtering in a out naturally to observe, participate, and enjoy. She'd made an appearance at the Rocky Awards to support Nina. She came by time to time to support and help Payson, though she no longer had that excuse now that she was gone.

When she walked into the gym, Emily was surprised to see Nina and on the uneven bars. She was the only athlete working out this early.

"What on earth are you doing here?" demanded Emily with crossed arms. "Shouldn't you be in bed somewhere?"

"I can say the same for you." Nina pointed out after she dismounted. "I have to train. What brings you to the Rock this fine morning?"

Emily shrugged. "I couldn't get back to sleep and Damon is gone this week."

"So you came in early because…you were bored?"

"Sort of sounds pathetic when you put it that way." Emily admitted. "Is Sasha here?"

Nina sighed and motioned to the main office. "Always…"

Emily shifted her gaze over to the giant windows. Sasha's head was on his desk.

"Hmm…"

She left Nina to her own devices and joined her old coach in his office. She made sure to slam the door hard as she could.

Sasha Belov bolted upright in his seat, blinking his heavy eyelids several times. His hair was a mess.

"I-I wasn't sleeping."

"Sure…"

Emily took a seat across from him. She sat back, arms and legs crossed, and stared him down.

Sasha yawned and ran his fingers through his short hair. "What?"

"Is there anything you want to talk about? Anything you want to tell me?"

Sasha thought for a moment.

"No."

"Oh really?" Emily challenged. "Because if I were you, I think I'd have a few things on my mind."

He shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Sasha - you slept on your desk last night, your assistant coach just left for another gym, and you're overwhelmed. I'm pregnant, Sasha, not stupid."

Sasha sighed and stretched his arms, trying to get the kinks out of his body from the awkward sleeping position. "Those are all things I can deal with. You wouldn't happen to want a coaching job, would you?"

Emily smiled. "I've never been the coaching type. Plus, it would be a conflict of interest. I sponsor Nina, remember?"

"Right…"

"Also," Emily continued. "I think there's only one assistant coach for you…"

"I can survive without Payson Keeler." Sasha said with conviction. Emily looked around his chaotic office and wondered of he knew how truly ridiculous he sounded now.

"You might be able to replace her professionally, but _personally_...now that's a different story."

"What? I don't –"

"I know, Sasha." Emily admitted before he could deny it. "I know that you and Payson were seeing each other before she left. I don't know the details and god knows she never mentioned it aloud to me, but I figured it out."

"How?"

"Sasha, I am a _very_ observant person. You'd be surprised what I know."

Sasha got up from his seat and stared out the window of his office in thought. Nina was still out there practicing her beam routine. He remembered a time when it was Payson out there at ridiculous hours.

"You know," Emily said, joining him at his side. "Payson doesn't fall in love easily, so when she does it's a big deal. I'm just saying…"

Sasha didn't know how he felt about this. Talking about Payson –and specifically his love life – with a former gymnast was odd. Payson had been different than all of them. He'd always seen her as more of an equal than a teenager. For Emily, however, he had to get used to the wisdom and authority that came with her age.

"I know that." Sasha answered. "Trust me, I do."

"So what's your plan?" Emily asked. "Are you going to wallow here for the rest of your life and pretend that you're not in love with her."

Sasha perked up. "I never said I was in love with her."

"You didn't have to."

_Good Lord she's good_, Sasha thought. He didn't like being dissected like a worm, but he was impressed with Emily's insight. Honestly, it was also a relief to finally talk about Payson with someone else.

"I don't have a plan." Sasha confessed. "And if I get one, it won't involve her. She's made a decision – a good one at that. We'll both be grateful for it down the road. She's with Ally and closer to Austin. I'm at the Rock where I belong."

"You know what your problem is?" Emily asked, crossing her arms again.

"By all means, enlighten me."

"You and Payson are Olympic Champions. Your entire lives you've been disciplining your bodies and denying yourself everything from a social life to ice cream to get on top of this sport. And you know what? You were both very good at it."

Sasha shrugged. "So what? What's wrong with that?"

Emily Kmetko smiled. His ignorance amused her. It felt nice to be teaching something to him for a change.

"The Olympics are over, Sasha – _for both of you_." She declared. "You won your medals and you retired. The question is…_why are you still torturing yourselves_?"

Sasha looked out the window again. He hated to admit it, but Emily had a point. It seemed the championship spirit that he and Payson shared and mutually admired was ironically standing between them. Just thinking about it made his head spin.

"When did you get so smart?" he looked up at her, smirking.

Emily patted Sasha on the back as they watched Nina dismount from the beam.

"Sasha, I've always been this smart. It's just taken you a while to notice."

* * *

**a/n** – Thank you for reading! If you have actually read this entire fic (it's sooo long) then I love you. I have no idea how it became this long…BUT it's not over. I know some people thought that last chapter was the end, but I'm not that depressing. I was raised on Disney, people. I will give you a happy ending.

Some people are asking me about Austin and why he's being so nice. That's a good question. Hopefully in these next few chapters you'll get a better feel for him and where he stands. I'm not trying to make him simplistic or slap a villain label on him. I'm doing this because 1) I think it's more real and interesting and 2) I'm leaving the door open to a spin-off sequel to this story and he will be a central focus. So will another Rock girl…

More later! Trying to update faster than I did last week. Thanks for reading - I love the reviews!


	21. A Flower

**Chapter 20**

After a month, Payson and Ally had physically settled in Boston. Their stuff was unpacked, their pictures were hanging on the walls, and their routines were down. Payson knew her walking route to the grocery store, Austin's, the gym, and Ally's day care center. Their new lives had suddenly become neat and orderly. As the month came to a close reporters even stopped stalking the gym for a token picture of the coaching couple. Sasha had been right. Bringing normalcy into her life had made it private again.

Yes, the Keelers were settled in physically. _Emotionally_…now that was a different story entirely.

"Ally Keeler!" Payson yelled. Her daughter had just sprinted in to their apartment towards her room and slammed the door. It was very uncharacteristic behavior. Austin was jogging after her. The two had just finished (what Payson thought would be) a nice evening at a baseball game together. Apparently, it hadn't gone smoothly.

Austin stopped in front of Ally's shut door. "Ally-mally, let me in." he begged.

"No!" she cried. "You're mean!"

He sighed and turned to see Payson standing there with a sympathetic look.

"I take it something went wrong?" It was an educated guess; lately Ally had been resisting Austin's more fatherly actions. Payson wisely suspected that Ally was testing her boundaries with him.

Austin made a face.

"Why don't we give her some space?" Payson suggested, ushering him away toward the kitchen for some tea.

"Is that what mothers do?" Austin asked curiously. "They make tea and everything goes away? That's what my mom used to do."

Payson smiled. "Well, it's combination of tea and sympathy. So…why don't you tell me what's going on?"

He sighed and spilled he beans. "A little boy sitting near us called Ally a name – I'm not sure what, I didn't hear. Anyway, she started throwing her popcorn and when I told her to stop she poured her soda all over the kid!"

Payson snickered – she couldn't help it. "Sorry." she said, brushing aside her immature reaction.

Austin continued. "Then the boy's father started yelling at me in front of everyone and I was just trying to get Ally to apologize."

"I bet she didn't like that."

Austin shook his head. "_Oh no_. She really didn't."

Payson passed him a mug and sighed. "These things happen."

"But not to you!"

"I've known the kid for almost seven years, Austin." She pointed out. "I had more time to learn. You can't expect to become a father overnight. I mean, technically you've always been her biological father, but she has to get used to this other part. Give it time."

He nodded. "Right. Patience...I was never good at that."

Payson patted his back. "You're both adjusting. Ally's always thought of dads as these great, mythological beings. She needs to learn that they are authority figures too. She's not used to that." She laughed. "In fact, I think she's used to seeing you as an abnormally large playmate."

"Gee, thanks Payson." He said, smirking. "That makes me feel so much better."

The two drank their tea for a few minutes. She enjoyed the friendly repertoire she shred with Austin– it was almost sibling like. He was more protective of her than anything else. Sometimes Payson had to stop and remind herself that they actually made Ally…together. It didn't seem natural now in retrospect. This didn't stop her from enjoying his company and his sometimes clueless (but noteworthy) fatherly gestures. She appreciated the effort and time. Though Ally was going through a rebellious phase, Payson knew that she appreciated Austin too.

Eventually Ally emerged from her room and stood before both of her parents. Her face was still sulky and her arms were crossed, but at least she wasn't yelling anymore.

"Allison Mallory Keeler," Payson said sternly. "Do you have something to say to your father?"

_Now that's a sentence I thought I'd never utte_r, Payson thought to herself.

"Sorry." Ally mumbled.

"Do you realize why you're in trouble?" Austin asked, bending down to her level and taking her hand.

Ally sighed and gripped his hand back. "Because you saw me throw popcorn and soda on that boy at the game?"

"Because you _did throw popcorn and soda_, Ally. Not because Austin _saw you_!" Payson corrected her.

Austin threw his head back and laughed heartily at Ally's spin on things. "Wow, you are so my daughter, aren't you?"

Ally giggled, not really knowing what was so funny, but going with the moment anyway.

* * *

Payson and Austin were making the rounds at Boston Elite, a gym which Payson observed was the complete opposite of the Rock.

While the Rock was chaotic and competitive with hierarchy, Boston Elite was more casual. It wasn't worse – but it was different.

After Keera retired at the ripe age of seventeen, it seemed that the gym had lost some gravity. Usually in elite facilities like Boston and the Rock, there were a few central figures that everyone turned to. For better or for worse these people encompassed the gym and they influenced the athletes around them like a central force. Without a doubt, Jessica and Nina were those girls at the Rock. Boston Elite, however, had a vacancy.

"What do you think?" Austin asked, motioning over to young Becky Carlton on vault. "Good, uh?"

Payson shook her head. "Undisciplined. Last week I told her not to add that extra half twist and she didn't listen. It's sloppy."

"But she's the best in her age group." Austin argued.

Payson shook her head. "Not for long with that attitude. Approach and focus make lasting champions, Austin. If you're looking for a new golden girl, I suggest you turn else where."

Austin whistled softly. "Man, Keeler you're harsh. You've been hanging around Belov too long."

Payson paused.

"What?" Austin asked. "Did I say something?"

"_No._" she answered. She hadn't heard _his_ name in weeks. The two syllables were ringing in her ear.

"OK," Austin said, looking around the gym again. "If you don't think that Becky is the next Keera, then who has what it takes to fill the void?"

Payson surveyed the space again slowly. Her eyes finally landed on the opposite end of the gym and she smiled. She tried to point over as subtly as possible.

Austin's eyes widened. "Nathan Miles?"

There, on the men's rings was a eighteen-year-old boy dismounting. He stuck his landing and saluted.

"Have you been smoking something, Keeler?"

Payson rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

"You must be if you think he can be the face of this gym!" Austin argued under his breath so the surrounding gymnasts couldn't hear. "He hasn't even been with us for a year _and_ he's been full time for less than three years, Payson! He's too lanky and he trips over everything in his way. The boy has no coordination. Plus, that dismount wasn't even that impressive. Clean, but nothing to write home about."

"It wasn't Olympic-worthy." Payson admitted. "but he couldn't land it yesterday, Austin. He stuck it today."

"So what?"

"So, he has a fast learning curve and he's obviously in love with the sport. Maybe if you took him seriously and treated him like a real contender he'd become one."

Austin was still baffled by her suggestion. "You're insane."

"You're insane for not seeing his potential." She countered, turning on her heel towards Nathan Miles himself. She strode over to him confidently, taking the teenager by surprise.

"P-Payson Keeler." He stuttered. Poor Nathan was still star struck by his new coach. She rarely worked with the male gymnasts, so he usually saw her from a distance as she gave the female juniors suggestions. He cleared his throat nervously and pushed his long chestnut hair out of his face.

"Why don't you show that to me again?" the gold medalist said to him, nodding toward the rings.

Nathan smiled. He rarely got one-on-one attention like this. "Uh –sure!"

Nathan jogged back towards the rings, but tripped on the edge of the mat and face planted. A few people snickered around him.

Austin caught Payson's eye from across the gym. His look clearly said "_I told you so_…"

* * *

Payson and Austin were packing up for the night, ready and eager to leave the gym. Unlike Sasha, Austin wasn't constantly in the gym or his office. He seemed to like the end of the day just as much as his gymnasts did.

"Hey Payson!" one of the juniors called out before walking out. "I almost forgot - Happy Birthday!"

Payson turned pink. She had completely forgotten that it was her birthday. Austin looked far more mortified than her, however.

"How did they know?" he asked incredulously.

"Wikipedia." another gymnasts answered her coach's question as she walked by. She waved at Payson and followed her friends.

Payson laughed. "Wow, that's really cute…and sort of creepy."

"I'm so sorry, Payson! I can't believe I forgot."

She waved him off. "Hey, I forgot too. You're not the only one."

"Yeah, but I feel like I should have done something...given you something."

"Why?" Payson asked bluntly.

The two paused and stared at each other. During the first few week's of Payson's new job she and Austin had somehow managed to dodge any mention of their relationship and its true nature. So far they'd just casually hung out – mostly with Ally. He had a key to their apartment and would visit often. Neither one, however, had defined anything clearly.

"You're my….my…."

"Baby mamma?" Payson offered, bursting out in laughter. She couldn't help but crack the joke; Austin's face had been priceless when he found out about her birthday– half terror and half nervousness. It was a refreshing alternative to his too-cool-for-school sunglasses look.

Austin smiled and shrugged. "Whatever, I still feel guilty."

"No need." She assured him. "It's more important that you remember _Ally's birthday_ than mine."

Austin's face turned red as he recalled his horrible mistake earlier that year.

"You're right. Well, why don't I make it up to you two now? Let's pick up Ally and go out to a nice dinner."

"Sounds great."

Payson, Austin, and Ally went out for a night on the town. Austin took them to a fancy restaurant. Ally surprised them all when she willingly ate calamari without flinching. Her natural adventurousness seemed to come out more when she was around her father (which made sense considering she inherited it from him in the first place). Her eventful night, however, came to a sudden stop when she passed out in their taxi on the way home.

"I'll put her to bed." Austin said, carrying his daughter into the apartment as Payson opened the door for him. Before following, she spotted a small package on her doorstep.

While Austin tucked Ally in, Payson took a seat in her living room and opened the unexpected gift. It wasn't from her parents – her mother would've mentioned something.

When all the brown paper was ripped off and the cardboard box was opened, she saw a smaller velvet box inside. Inside of that was something truly remarkable: a vintage hair comb decorated with a golden lily. Payson smiled and held the object in her hand, feeling the smooth surface between her fingers and watching the medal glitter in the lamp light.

"What's that?" Austin had come back into the room and was leaning against the wall.

Payson handed him the comb and his eyes popped.

"Wow…" he said. "That's really beautiful. Is it from your mom?"

Payson didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed a small card inserted inside the box and read it to herself.

_A flower, for a flower_

She held her breath and read it over and over again.

"Who gave it to you?" Austin repeated, watching the hypnotizing effects of the card.

Payson cleared her throat and answered, "Sasha."

She had recognized his handwriting immediately. It was masculine, but clear. She always loved his handwriting.

Austin handed the comb back to her and she cradled it in her palm. With the exception of a few hazy dreams, his was the closest she's gotten to Sasha Belov all month. There was so much in it too. She fondly remembered his words to her so many years ago.

_"A need you to tell a story. I need you to blossom like a flower…"_

She laughed aloud at the memory, recalling how crazy she thought he was then. The sixteen-year-old Payson had incorrectly assumed that Sasha Belov was trying to change her when in reality he was bringing out the best version of her.

Austin watched Payson curiously. She looked like she was under a spell of some sort. He stood there in silence for a while. He was fairly certain that she had forgotten that he was in the room at all.

"Well, I'm calling it a night." Austin announced, patting her shoulder and walking towards the door.

Suddenly, he stopped and threshold and turned on his heel. "Hey, Pay…"

"Yes?" she asked, not looking up.

A tiny smile of understanding formed on Austin's face. "You're in love with Sasha Belov, aren't you?"

* * *

**a/n** - Thanks for reviewing! Let me know what you think. More to come very soon!

Also, I know the middle part of this chapter was slightly random with the introduction of Nathan Miles. I wanted to give the Boston gym some charm and dimension. Plus, will be a really important side character in the sequel to this story. In fact, he may or may not be a certain Rock athlete's love/hate interest...


	22. A New Plan

**Chapter 21**

Lavender.

It took him several weeks and a few embarrassing trips to the Body Shop, but Sasha Belov finally pin pointed the scent that haunted his pillow. No doubt Payson's hair made its mark weeks ago during their night together in his trailer.

Sasha made the sensory connection one night at the Keeler home. Kim had asked him over to catch-up since hey hadn't seen or spoken to each other since Payson moved. When Sasha used the bathroom that evening he noted the lavender lotion and hand soap. The familiar scent wafted up to him as he washed his hands.

Mrs. Keeler had always been a good friend to Sasha. In fact, ever since he started seeing Payson romantically, he would feel a twinge of guilt at the sight of Kim. It was a knee jerk reaction; every conversation with her was just another reminder that he was keeping something from a parent who had trusted him for so long. It was acute torture.

"So stranger," Mrs. Keeler placed a plateful of homemade cookies in front of the Rock coach. "How's your life? You've been so mysterious lately."

Sasha bit into a cookie and shrugged. Suddenly he felt like a kid returning from school; he had a nagging, but loving mother bringing him snacks to accompany the traditional afternoon interrogation.

He swallowed and answered, "I'm fine, but pretty bogged down with work."

"You haven't replaced Payson yet?"

He shook his head. He just couldn't make himself do it.

"I bet she really misses you."

Sasha smiled lamely at this comment, but didn't respond. Honestly, he wasn't sure how Kim's daughter felt these days. Payson hadn't contacted him at all since she left. He both avoided and longed for some connection between them. It was a constant back-and-forth struggle. In fact, just a few days ago he caved and sent Payson a comb he'd spotted in a boutique window. Sasha barely registered the decision in his brain until afterward. In a matter of hours he had impulsively bought, packaged, and sent the gift to Boston. Later when reality set in, Sasha banged his head against the wall for being such a sentimental prat.

"Anyway…" Sasha attempted to steer the conversation away from Payson Keeler. "The gymnasts at the Rock are doing well. Nina and Jessica are adjusting, but they're very focused on getting to Worlds. They have to bring their best to the Nationals Team practice this weekend – really show off in front of the Committee."

"Oh that's right!" Kim said. "I almost forgot about that! Payson is flying in this weekend for National Team Practice. Thanks for reminding me. I need to pick her up from the airport."

Sasha nodded, hiding the bubbling anticipation in his gut. Like a boomerang, Payson Keeler would be flying back into his life that weekend. It had taken him all month to get used to the empty chair in his office, the fading lavender on his pillow, and the absence of Ally's crayon marks on his apartment walls. After seeing her again this weekend, he'd just have to start the whole cycle of recovery over again. He wasn't looking forward to it.

Then, like personal therapy, Sasha Belov mechanically said: "I'm glad Payson's in Boston. It's where she needs to be." Honesty, he repeated this statement so often that the words had lost their meaning.

"You're sweet to care so much. I'm glad there are no hard feelings between you and Austin."

"Uh…why would there be?

"You know…since she's working for him now instead of you." Kim explained.

"Ohhh." Sasha sighed with relief. "Right." For a brief, terrifying second he thought Kim Keeler might know another reason he could be jealous of Austin Tucker.

"Well, I know it was hard for Payson to leave the Rock…and you. I'm not sure you realize what an important role you've played in her life."

He smiled sheepishly at this, filling his mouth with cookie so he wouldn't have to respond.

Kim laughed to herself. "You know what? She never admitted it to me growing up, but I swear that girl had a crush on you - especially after her injury!"

An odd, nervous laugher emitted from Sasha's throat. "Wow…that's adorable. Just precious." His mind immediately reverted to more recent images of Payson – Payson on his wet floor, Payson taking off his belt, Payson biting her bottom lip. He wasn't sure if the adjectives he just used applied to his ex-gymnast anymore. He took a large gulp of milk and avoided eye contact with Kim Keeler.

The unsuspecting mother was still laughing to herself and shaking her head. "It's so funny too, because at the beginning of all of this Payson had such a grudge against you. Mark and I never dreamed you two would coach so well together, but I guess that things just have a way of working out!"

"_You have no idea…_" Sasha suddenly wished that his milk was something stronger. He doubted that the Keelers kept hard liquor in their home. They seemed more like wine and beer people.

Kim must have read the sad look on Sasha's face because she immediately tossed him another cookie. "You know you're welcome here anytime, Sasha. No invitation needed."

Sasha grinned. "Thank you. I really appreciate that."

Mrs. Keeler shrugged and then said something truly remarkable. "You're practically a part of the family. We wouldn't have it any other way."

Sasha walked away that night happier than when he arrived. The combination of Kim's remark and his lavender-scented hands was putting his troubled mind at ease.

* * *

Back in Boston, Payson was starting to regret confiding in Austin. She quickly learned that he didn't let things go. After impulsively admitting her true feelings, Austin Tucker latched on to her personal life and milked out every Sasha-related detail. At the time Payson had felt relieved to finally release her pent up feelings, but the next morning she regretted her spontaneity dearly. Payson Keeler was having an emotional hangover – the worst kind.

"Good God, Austin! Please stop bothering me about this. I swear, this is the last time I tell you anything about my life!"

Payson Keeler was walking around Boston Elite, trying to do her job in peace. This was difficult with the head coach buzzing in her ear like a very opinionated bee.

"I asked the big question, yes, but you're the one who chose to answer! You're seeing Sasha in what – four days?" asked Austin, weaving in and out of gymnasts so he could keep up with Payson. "Are you going to talk to him?"

Payson tried to ignore Austin, choosing instead to watch Nathan Miles' parallel pars routine.

"Keep your head up on that dismount, Nathan!" she cried. "I want to see the confidence etched on your face - permanently!"

Austin rolled his eyes at her denial. "Are you even listening to me-?"

"He doesn't want to be with me anymore, Austin!" she said through the corner of her mouth. "He's made that perfectly clear, trust me."

Austin Tucker couldn't believe how stupid Payson was acting. It was starting to make him worry about the intelligence of their offspring. He made a mental note to teach Ally not to inherit her mother's repressed romantic outlook on life.

Austin talked slowly, emphasizing each point. "Let's review: Sasha sacrifices his job for your gymnastics, he selflessly lets you go to protect you from the dreaded Beals…and to top it all off he sends you a golden hair comb on your birthday. Did I miss something, Payson? How can you still think the man doesn't want you? Hasn't Cosmo written something on this topic area that you can refer to?"

"Shhh!" She waved her hands around desperately, urging him to lower the volume of his voice.

Austin groaned and grabbed her arm, taking her to the side so they could speak like real adults.

"Payson, I appreciate the fact that you moved here. I really do. I love Ally and I love you –"

She raised her eyebrow.

"Not in that way!" Austin clarified to a relieved Payson. "You're amazing and we'll always be friends and parents. As long as we both love Ally, that's all that matters at the end of the day. She's the most important thing we have in common."

Payson nodded. "Well said, Austin."

"Great! So what's your plan, Keeler? Are you going to live a pathetic half-life in Boston? Do I have to watch you wither away into spinsterhood? Are you going to force me into a marriage of convenience?"

Payson laughed. She hated that Austin could force her to laugh at the weirdest times. At least he was good for something.

"I do like Boston." Payson said honestly. "I love the gym you're set up here, Austin."

"But it's not the Rock." he finished for her.

She sighed. "I guess not."

"Well I have news for you, Payson Keeler." said Austin. "I know Sasha Belov pretty well. I used to idolize the guy when I was younger and I know a thing or two about the way his brain works. I hate to break it to you, but he's never going to come after you. If you expect him to appear in the gym one day or chase after you in an airport with a romantic soundtrack playing in the background, you'll be sadly disappointed."

Payson felt her heart drop a little, but continued to listen to Austin's rant.

"He's not going to chase after you, Payson. It's not because he doesn't love. It's because he _does love you_. If everything you've told me is true – him ducking out of the Olympic cycle in 2012 and letting you go to Boston– then there is no way he's going to interfere with any peace or happiness you've gained in Boston. It's obvious that he will always put you first. Sasha's not going to budge unless he knows for a fact that he won't hurt you. It's annoyingly noble, but it's a fact you're going to have to accept."

Payson stared at Austin Tucker, completely dumbfounded.

"So you're telling me to give him up?" she asked in confusion. "Wasn't this supposed to be an inspirational speech?"

"Get your ears checked, Payson." Austin said, smirking. "I said he's not going to chase after you. I never said _you couldn't chase after him_. Aren't you the one who said you were tired of Sasha Belov constantly saving you? Well, maybe this time you should prove you don't need saving."

It was the strangest thing. All the years of minimal contact and distance had prevented Payson from seeing what she saw now – namely, that Austin Tucker had gracefully transitioned from a boy to a coach. After all, only a coach could have improvised a speech like that.

Payson opened her mouth, fully intending to respond to his unexpected wisdom. Sadly, she didn't get the chance. Suddenly the surrounding teenage chatter faded and the gym's volume dropped to near silence. Payson and Austin turned away from their spat to see the cause of this shift.

Keera Donaldson had just walked through the doors of Boston Elite. She looked so _normal_. She wore jeans, a loose blouse, and a backpack slung over her shoulder like any other teenager in America. She entered with hesitation while still retaining an element of quiet confidence. She might've retired and joined the masses of normal citizens on the streets of the city, but she was still the National Champion and no one in this gym had forgotten that.

Within a minute a crowd of athletes had formed around her, complimenting her outfit, bombarding her with questions about retirement, and simply giving her hugs.

"Wow..." Austin said, his face turning blank. Looking at him now, Payson began to realize how hard it must've been for him to see Keera leave the sport. If Nina of Jessica had done the same she wasn't sure she could've kept it together.

"Austin!" Keera escaped from her peers and walked over to the two coaches. She gave them each a hug. "It's been too long. Sorry I haven't been around for a while."

"It's OK, Keera." Austin said smiling. "You're always welcome here."

"I can't believe you're coaching here, Payson. When I heard I was tempted to come back! Well…_almost_" Keera clarified quickly. "I made the right decision for me. I'm just stopping by on my way to an SAT course across the street. I'm applying to colleges this year! Can you believe it?"

"Good for you, Keera." Payson said. "We're very proud of you."

"_At least someone is..."_ the young girl said with a heaving sigh.

Austin and Payson exchanged glances.

"Uh...are your parents pressuring you to return to gymnastics?" Payson asked curiously.

Keera shook her head. "No, they're fine now. It's Ellen Beals."

"What about Ellen Beals?" both coaches asked together in an agitated tone.

"That's the reason I haven't been by in a while, Austin. I wanted to stay off the radar. Ellen Beals has been on my case ever since I made than scene at Nationals Practice. She called my house everyday - sometimes twice a day - for weeks. She got my cell phone number too and even started stopping by in person. That woman just wouldn't let it go."

"God, Keera I'm so sorry." Austin said. "I had no idea with was going on."

She shrugged. "I figured if I ignored her she might go away. It turned out to be half true. She's given up the phone calls and random visits. Now she's just sticking to email." Keera rolled her eyes. "Every other day she sends me information about cars, college scholarships, sponsors still interested in me..."

"Wait - what?" Austin asked. "Is Ellen Beals bribing you?"

"Pretty much." Keera laughed. "I don't think she get's it though. I mean, I gave up a potential _gold medal _to have a normal life. What makes Ellen Beals think I'd throw _that _away for a stupid BMW?" The girl shook her head in amusement.

Before they could extract any more information, Keera was pulled away by more Boston gymnasts. Payson turned to go back to work, but Austin caught her arm.

"This is big, Pay." he said with a knowing look.

"What do you mean?"

He smirked. "You're not very creative, are you Keeler?"

Payson paused and tried to read her friend. She wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Look," he continued. "Sometimes getting what you want requires getting your hands dirty. If you want to be with Sasha, you need to get the pebble out of your shoe first."

"Wait - do you think I should -?"

"Duh!" Austin cried. "Gosh Payson. Stop being a naive, innocent midwestern girl for about five minutes and consider it."

Payson watched him swagger away to the uneven bars. Though mildly offended by his jab, a small smile of realization was spreading across her face.

* * *

In yet another area of the country, Lauren Tanner was buried in the bottom floor of a library. Her usually perfect hair was disheveled and there was a panicked, almost wild look in her eye. Finals season was upon her. Anyone could tell just by surveying the Law Library. The smell of coffee and ramen noodles made an unpleasant mix in the air that Lauren was forced to ignore out of sheer necessity. At present, she was flipping through a propped up book with speed and focus as she reviewed a long list of cases. She knew this information backwards and forwards; Lauren had gymnastics to thank for her above average work ethic. Her confidence and smarts, however, couldn't prevent her from downing Tums by the boatload to prevent stress ulcers.

The pink cell phone on her desk began vibrating frantically. A few of her classmates shot her evil glares from various points of the silent floor. She stared right back at them menacingly as she grabbed her phone, and proceeded to the hallway grumbling under her breath. Law students could be so testy sometimes.

"Hello?" she asked agitatedly.

"Lauren? Is this a bad time?"

Her eyes widened at the sound of Payson's voice. She couldn't remember the last time Payson Keeler called her. "Uh - no. It's fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I've been better. You?"

"_Finals._" Lauren sighed miserably into her phone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry to bother you. I can call back later..."

"No!" Lauren said quickly. "I could use a distraction. Seriously, I'm going crazy. This place feels like the Rock before a major competition...only with more headaches and less endorphins."

"Ouch."

"How are you post press conference, Pay? Is something up?"

Payson sighed and took a deep breath, wondering exactly how to approach her unconventional request. "So...I'm actually calling for a favor."

_"Really?"_

"Yes."

Lauren snickered. "What could I possibly do to help the wonderful Payson Keeler? I'm pretty sure you do everything better than me."

_"Not everything._.." Payson said pointedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…the thing is...I'm trying to get Ellen Beals fired."

Payson's voice was lined with both embarrassment and hesitation. She disliked Ellen Beals as much as the next average, upstanding citizen, but the idea of sabotaging someone's career was a foreign desire to her. Though she wanted to stand up and take control of her life, Payson Keeler was a stranger to self-serving manipulation and strategy. In fact, she was fairly clueless in this area. While other women learned such tactics in high school cafeterias and sorority houses, Payson spent that valuable time training at the gym.

There was silence on the other end and Payson didn't take that as a good sign.

"Uh...Lauren? You still there?"

"Oh, yeah..." Lauren's voice was willed with awe.

"Well, what do you think?"

Payson couldn't see, but Lauren Tanner was beaming with pride. "I think this is awesome!"

"Seriously?" Payson asked.

"Of course! I can't believe it..._Payson Keeler embracing her dark side! _This is amazing. I never thought this day would come."

Payson rolled her eyes. "I haven't gone to the dark side, Lauren. I'm just trying to..." she racked her brain for the right phrase. "...enforce Karma."

"Sure, whatever." Lauren said dismissively. "I'm just glad you called me! I'm so honored!"

"I had a hunch you might be a useful resource."

In fact, as soon as Payson had formulated her plan, Lauren Tanner instantly came to mind. How could she not? Lauren was everything Payson wasn't but needed to be in this delicate situation.

Payson proceeded to share all the details with her old Teammate. Payson explained everything that Keera had told her at the gym - Ellen Beals' bribery, semi stalking, and persistent interference.

"So where should I go from here?" Payson asked when she was done. "Should I confront her?"

"No!" Lauren said. "No, you need to go through the right paths first. If you wanted something specific from her alone, then yes you'd go to her in private. In this case you just want a clean sweep, not cooperation. You need to collect the evidence and contact other committee members. Can Keera give you copies of the relevant emails?"

"I think so..." Payson said. She was very impressed with Lauren's quick thinking.

"Perfect. And do you still have contacts within the committee?"

"Well, there's the guy that hired me." remembered Payson. "I think I still have his number somewhere."

"Excellent." said Lauren. "Lucky for you I happen to have an extensive knowledge of NGO ethics and practices...something I just picked up, you know."

"Sure Lauren," Payson said snickering. She was sure that her teammate and Mr. Tanner had known those rules backwards and forwards in case they could hold any over an enemy's head. This background knowledge didn't surprise her at all. In fact, considering the situation, she was grateful for it.

"Well, I guess it's about time I put my skills to good use..." Lauren resigned. "Plus, if it takes my mind off my finals, then I'm all for it."

Payson and Lauren stayed on the phone for another hour, outlining the appropriate steps to take over the next few days. With the National Practice so soon, Payson needed to act fast.

* * *

**a/n **- Just two more chapters!


	23. Wanting

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Fall 2009

Payson was focused, visualizing her uneven bars routine. In her daze of concentration she blocked out everything around her. She didn't hear the level two ask her for an autograph. She completely missed the conversation Kaylie and Lauren were sharing just feet away from her. She didn't even stop to acknowledge Emily Kmetko, the quiet newcomer stretching to Payson's left.

"You think she can hear us?" Lauren asked loudly on purpose.

Kaylie tilted her head towards her teammate, but didn't see Payson react or respond. "Nope." she concluded.

It was the girls' first day training with their new coach, the legendary Sasha Belov himself - well, unless you counted Sunday's post-party torture session, which Payson didn't. At present, Payson Keeler was getting in her zone in preparation for her first routine of the day in front of Sasha. It was more important than ever for her to make a good first impression with her power and technique. Her abs and arms were still sore from the crunches and rope climbs he'd inflicted on them, but she ignored the pain. She was good at that.

Honestly, Payson had no idea what to think of this man. Yesterday he had just sat there arrogantly in a folding chair playing with tackle and shouting occasional conditioning instructions. She especially disliked the "bonding" activity he'd done with their emotional baggage; reading aloud their personal resentments to the entire group was hitting below the belt. Still, despite his personality, she could already tell that he would up the standards at the Rock. In the end that was all she cared about. This great man could treat her like a delinquent if he wanted; as long as he made her a better gymnast, she would tolerate anything.

Sasha Belov strode in to the Rock ten minutes late. Stopping in the middle of the floor, he paused and stared menacingly at the four elites. Payson heard Kaylie gulp loudly.

"You." he pointed to Lauren Tanner. The girl's eyes widened like saucers. "Beam. Now."

She obeyed in silence, making her way over to the apparatus and vaulting on with strength. She went through the motions easily, though Payson could tell that she was more nervous than usual. When Lauren finally dismounted cleanly, she looked over at her new coach expectantly, but Sasha didn't comment.

"Kaylie, now you." he said.

Sasha went through Kaylie, then Emily on beam. He said nothing, forcing the tension to mount further still. Payson stood from her stretching position on the mat when Emily finished. Obviously, she was next.

"Emily," Sasha said suddenly. "I want to see your vault now."

Sasha Belov walked right past Payson Keeler, his eyes fixated on the other side of the gym. Emily followed him with a confused look on her face.

The unfortunate, perplexing cycle repeated again. Sasha ordered Emily, then Lauren, then Kaylie to perform each of their vaults several times. He inserted constructive criticism after each one. His coaching style was obviously far from nurturing; he growled orders, shouted, and sometimes stayed silent. Now that was the truly scary reaction. Silence from a coach either meant that your performance was unspeakably bad or perfect...and no one had been perfect that day.

Payson followed them around the gym, trying to stay close and make sure that Sasha caught glimpses of her. _Had he forgotten about her? _Was he saving her for last? Did he have other plans for her training? She wasn't used to people ignoring her. Payson had no clue what the logic behind Sasha's sequencing was, but she wasn't about to back away into a corner over it.

Later in the afternoon while Sasha was standing near the beam again watching Kaylie, Payson strategically mounted next to her friend. Doing her routine out of order, she started with a high difficulty tumbling pass across the four-inch piece of wood - she was the only gymnast in the country who could do it. She landed solidly in a matter of seconds, leaving just an inch of wood behind her heel. She took a deep breath and shot a sideways glance at Sasha before jumping into a perfect switch leap.

He wasn't looking at her.

Payson's jaw hardened angrily. Taking a running start on the beam, she launched forward with power and dismounted easily with a triple twist.

"_Holy crap_." Emily Kmetko muttered under her breath after Payson finished.

Payson saluted quickly and glared at her new coach. His behavior had transitioned from perplexing to flat out rude. She had done nothing wrong. Hands on her hips, she walked past him with purpose toward her best event - uneven bars.

For all she knew, Sasha Belov hadn't looked at her or thought about her all day. The man had recognized her just days before when she ran out after him and begged him to coach the Rock girls. Did Sasha Belov have an attitude problem or a short-term memory loss?

At the end of the day, girls started filing out of the gym with relief. Emily, Kaylie, and Lauren were among them.

"You're staying late, aren't you?" Becca Keeler asked her sister before exiting.

Payson was still in her purple leotard. Beads of sweat were collecting on her forehead. She'd just gone through her floor routine for the second time.

"Yeah."

"_Robot, my sister is a robot..." _Becca muttered as she went to meet her mother in the parking lot.

Payson sighed. She was alone in the gym now. Then again, she might've been alone the entire day. It wasn't as if anyone had worked with her or helped her. Brushing aside her agitation, she headed for the vault. She started sprinting toward the apparatus at full speed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The sound of Sasha's Belov's harsh, British echo was ringing in her ears. It startled her and made step out on her landing and trip over on the mat.

"Damn it..." she muttered to herself, getting up quickly and staring forward at him.

Sasha walked quickly over to her with anger etched on his face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked. "You don't attempt an vault like that without anyone spotting you."

"I usually land that. Plus, you're here." she pointed out, crossing her arms.

"You didn't know that when you started."

Payson bit her lip in frustration. She watched Sasha Belov turn sharply on his heel and head back to his office.

"Wait!" she called out. "Mr. Belov, wait!" She jogged over to him and collected her courage to ask the question that had been on her mind all day. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course you did."

Payson blinked in confusion at this blunt answer. "I-I don't understand."

Sasha chuckled to himself. "I bet Marty fawned all over you constantly, right?"

"No, he didn't." Payson insisted, now getting really annoyed. "He was a good coach! "

"Well, he's gone now and I'm here." Sasha said smugly.

_Lucky me_...Payson thought to herself bitterly. _What the hell did I sign up for?_

Sasha started circling Payson like a vulture repeating words that she'd rather forget.

_"I resent that I work the hardest and that I clearly want it the most...I resent that Sasha doesn't seem to understand that I'm better than everyone else..."_

With his silky, taunting voice, Sasha Belov recited Payson's embarrassing confession from Sunday's practice.

Payson blushed furiously. "I didn't know you were going to read those out loud before you burned them."

"Oh, but I did." Sasha said. "And you, Payson lied."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want it…not really. Today's practice proved that."

"Of course I want it!" she cried defensively.

He paused crossed his arms, staring Payson down. "Tell me honestly, Payson - were you mad at me today?"

"Yes." she admitted without hesitation. "You ignored me."

"So what?"

"So you're my coach! You're supposed to watch me. You're supposed to tell me what you think so I know what to do!"

"I am your coach." he agreed. "but you know what? I resent your attitude and the role you expect me to fill."

"Excuse me?" Payson raised her eyebrow. She didn't understand. She stayed late and came early. She worked hard. What was wrong?

"_I resent that you need me to notice you for you to be happy_. You wasted your entire day waiting around for me, finding your window so you could impress me. You can't impress me until _impressing yourself _is enough. The motivation doesn't come from the coach, it comes from the athlete."

"I can push myself!"

"Prove it." Sasha said calmly. "Bars. Now."

With her heart racing angrily, Payson dipped her hands in the chalk and jumped on the bars. Flipping over and extending her body from head to toe, she went through her routine hitting each handstand and skill. Finally, she let go, sticking her dismount and saluting. It felt good - better than anything she'd done all day.

"That felt good." she said confidently. "I think that was the best I've done it."

Sasha smirked. "_And all I did was watch."_

Payson paused. He was right. He hadn't said a word to her. He hadn't made a single comment.

"Imagine how good that would've felt if you'd accomplished it ten hours ago." Sasha said knowingly. "The only reason you didn't was because you made today about me and not about yourself." he said. "I know girls like you, Payson. You probably were crushed when Marty left – am I right? It's about time you learned that your gymnastics isn't about Marty. It's not about me either. It's about you and only you. Today, you let my silence hold you back. If you really meant what you said on that paper - if you really want it more than anyone else - then my behavior wouldn't have mattered. Don't let other people stand in your way so easily, Keeler. Do better tomorrow, whether I'm watching or not."

"Wait…" Payson said, her mouth opening slightly with realization. _"Were you testing me?"_

Sasha stared at her, but didn't answer the question.

"Beam. Now."

The two rotated around the gym for hours until Mrs. Keeler walked inside and insisted that her daughter go home. Payson hadn't even noticed the time go by. She'd been so fixated on her tasks that she'd barely registered the darkness outside.

"That man is not like Marty…" Mrs. Keeler said as she drove her daughter home.

Payson smirked and looked out the window. "No, he really isn't."

Payson left the Rock that night feeling confused about the day, but hopeful for the next.

Sasha Belov didn't know yet, but the talented young gymnast he'd just set straight would define his career. In fact, they would define each others' lives. That night Sasha taught Payson what it really meant to truly want something. Seven years later she would ironically use it to get him back.

* * *

"Payson!"

Kim Keeler waved from her car. Payson was emerging from the airport with her bag in hand, ready for a very eventful weekend of gymnastics in Boulder.

"Hey mom!" she said, walking over and giving her a big hug.

"It's good to have you home!"

Being back in Boulder felt like a breath of fresh air after Boston. Payson hadn't realized how much she missed it until she was back again.

"How's Ally?" her mother asked as she started driving.

"She's doing well." Payson said. "She had a hard time saying goodbye to me. She's never been alone with Austin for a whole weekend."

"_Hopefully he can handle her…_" Mrs. Keeler said.

Payson smiled to herself. Obviously her mother still held some unfriendly feelings for that man. "He'll be fine." She assured her. "I would've taken Ally if I had any doubts, mom. Plus, it's good for them to bond alone."

"Whatever you say…" Kim said.

Payson gazed out the window, taking in all the familiar shops, mountains and surrounding nature. Her thoughts raced around like the wheels of her mother's car.

Mrs. Keeler noticed her daughter's dreamy state. "What's on your mind?"

"Lots of things. I have a feeling this is going to be a big weekend for me."

Her mother was intrigued by this vague statement. "What do you mean?"

Payson bit her lip. "Mom…I think it's about time I told you something…"


	24. Finally

**Chapter 23**

After this year, Payson was done with secrets. She was done being afraid of what people thought of her. She was done compartmentalizing her life. She was done settling. That wasn't the way she was going to live her life and it wasn't the example she was going to set for Ally.

The first step in this cleansing process was telling her parents the whole truth about Sasha – the sacrifices he made for her, the support he gave her, and the real relationship they shared. Mrs. Keeler found out in her car after picking up Payson from the airport. She was so stunned that Payson had to switch seats with her and drive them the rest of the way home. Kim didn't speak again until after she listened to Payson retell the whole story to her father.

And here's the odd thing: they didn't hate it. After letting the news sink in and hearing Payson's unfiltered, honest take it was hard not to understand. The Keelers were obviously disappointed that she'd kept this from them, but Payson's openness now was starting to make up for it.

Her father sat back in his seat after he absorbed the news. Mark was a sensible man and he saw the determination in his grown daughter's eyes. He knew that protesting and questioning her feelings was pointless. If there was one thing he knew about his daughter, it was that she stubbornly pursued her goals.

Mark ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Well, Payson. Next time you fall in love, please don't keep it a secret from us."

Payson grinned.

"There's not going to be a next time, dad."

* * *

Sasha Belov was not having a good morning. He woke up late, dropped his toothbrush on the floor, and burned his toast. It that wasn't bad enough, the first person to make contact with him was Ellen Beals. All in all, these individual elements added up to a very disappointing start to a very important day of National Team practice.

"Why are you so late?" Ellen Beals cried when she saw him walking across the parking lot towards the Rock entrance. He tried his best to ignore her, but she was matching him stride for stride and bellowing into his ear. "How irresponsible! Some of the gymnasts and their parents have already arrived. Payson isn't here yet either!"

Sasha paused and turned to her. "Wait – Payson isn't here? Payson is never late. Even when she broke her back, she somehow got here earlier than everyone else."

"Well," Ellen Beals said with agitation. "It appears that she's on Boston time now, because she's not here and we need to get practice started NOW!"

Sasha resisted the urge to point out that if, in fact, Payson were on Boston time she would be extremely early, not slightly late. This, however, was the least of his concerns. Today his goal was to focus on his athletes and make sure that they were prepared for the Worlds trials next month. The last thing he wanted was for them to suffer the consequences of petty politics and National Committee mood swings. He would make this was a fair competition or die trying.

Practice started normally, though Sasha noticed that Nina was off.

"Come here, Nina." He said after she dismounted the beam.

"Yeah, Sasha?"

"What's wrong? You're not performing up to par."

Sasha noticed her look sideways toward the Rock entrance. "I guess I thought Payson would be here." she said.

Sasha sighed. "Nina, there is no reason to be nervous or anxious for Payson's arrival. I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you. You were her gymnast for so long; she's not just going to forget about you. It's not like she's even been gone a long time, so –"

"Sasha." Nina stopped him. An odd smile was creeping up on her face. "I never said I was nervous…I'm just looking forward to seeing her again. That's what I meant."

"Oh." Sasha cleared his throat. "I – uh – that's good." He turned away quickly, hoping that Nina wasn't perceptive enough to notice that he was obviously thrusting his own insecurities on her. He needed some fresh air and he needed it now.

Then, just before his hand could grasp the doorknob that led outside, the it swing open at full force. Sasha jumped back just in time to avoid getting hit in the face.

"Payson?" he croaked with wide eyes.

There was Payson Keeler: Olympic gold medalist, National Team Assistant Coach, mother of one, and love of his life. She was leading a small group of officials into the Rock. There was something determined about her body language. It was positively alluring. Golden hair down and swinging at her shoulders, she turned briefly to Sasha and winked. Payson continued to walk inside the gym. She was headed right for Ellen Beals.

"Ah! Coach Keeler has shown up…" Ellen Beals looked at her watch. "…forty-five minutes late for practice. Considering you only have to make one of these each month, I thought you might take better care to be prompt."

Payson smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry you missed me, Ellen. It won't happen again."

Sasha walked over to the cluster of adults curiously. Athletes around the gym were likewise captivated by the scene. Some stopped outright to stare while others at least feigned concentration on their workouts.

Ellen Beals glanced at the officials surrounding Payson. "Uh – what is this?"

"Oh, these are some representatives from the National Gymnastics Organization. I was late because I picked them up at the airport this morning." Payson explained. "They came to handle some unfortunate circumstances."

"Unfortunate circumstances?" Ellen Beals asked skeptically. "Has one of our girls broken the rules?"

Payson smirked. "_Not exactly._"

One of the officials placed a thick manila folder in Payson's open hand.

"Sasha," she said, turning to him. His heart jumped when he heard his name escape from Payson's lips. "Would you do me the honor of taking out that packet and reading a few lines from the first page?"

"Uh…sure." Sasha said, stepping forward. He grabbed the folder from her hands, their fingers grazing for a second. Even that slight contact felt like an electric shock.

"Go ahead, Sasha." One of the officials said, nodding toward the packet. "Nice and clear."

Now no one was working out at the Rock or bothering to pretend otherwise. Something juicy was obviously unfolding in their midst.

"It's an email dated in February: Ellen Beals to Keera Donaldson…" Sasha started. _"Ms. Donaldson, Your decision to pull away from the sport of gymnastics has distressed the NGO, the National Committee, and myself. I fully empathize with your perspective. I more than anyone understand the trials and sacrifices needed to be an elite gymnast in this country. There are rewards too, Keera._" Sasha looked up from the paper with confusion. He noted the red, sour expression on Ellen Beals' face.

He continued. _"We at the NGO are willing to compensate for your sacrifices. We still believe that you are the United States' best hope for gold, and we are willing to work with you. All we want is to inspire and encourage you to do your best. For instance, if having your own vehicle will make transportation to and from events and practices easier on you, we can make that happen easily. Also, if you continue your gymnastics I have a list of corporate sponsors who are still very interested in your image. Being on the National Team doesn't have to be without its perks…"_

Sasha looked from the paper completely shocked at what he just read. "Are you kidding me?" he asked loudly. "How long have you been doing this, Ellen. Is Keera the first?"

'Whether she's the first, seventh, or tenth – Keera will be the last, we assure you." An official behind Payson said confidently. "What do you have to say, Ellen?"

Ellen Beals rolled her eyes. "Oh please. How can you even prove those came from me? Sasha Belov and Payson Keeler would love to see me fired. How do you know they aren't forged documents?"

"Because the Donaldsons have verified everything in this packet." Payson said seriously. "In fact, Keera was the one who brought this to my attention. You made her very uncomfortable, Ellen."

"This is unacceptable." another NGO official chimed in. "Not only did you attempt to bribe and athlete, you did so under NGO's name. No one knew about any of this, Beals. Where were you going to get this money? I'm assuming the new car wasn't going to come out of your salary."

Ellen Beals' face fell. She didn't respond.

"There are more emails, letters, and testimony from the Donaldsons here." Payson pointed to the folder in Sasha's hand. "You offer everything from TV spots, to sponsorships, to new equipment. Let me tell you - Keera's parents are very unhappy about this. They never liked the idea of their daughter selling her image for money. In fact, they are a lot like my parents were."

Sasha Belov let out a tension-breaking-awkward laugh in the middle of the floor. Everyone's head shifted toward him.

"Sorry!" he said, suppressing his smile. "I'm just admiring the irony. Lord, if I had a nickel for every time that woman lectured me about '_the rules'_…"

Payson stared at him, eyes twinkling. She suddenly wished that they were alone. _Later,_ she reminded her herself with comfort. _Later_.

"I-I need to talk to my lawyer." Ellen Beals said stubbornly.

Payson shrugged. "Fine. It will only prolong the inevitable, though."

Ellen Beals shot panicked looks at the NGO representatives, but no one contradicted the assistant coach. Their silence had an obvious meaning: Ellen Beals' days in the National Committee were over.

With as much class and discretion as possible, the officials told Ellen Beals to gather up her belongs and let the National Team and their coaches practice alone for the day. Payson folded her arms and watched the loose ends tie up perfectly.

"You know –" Ellen Beals turned toward Payson angrily before following her escorts out of the Rock. "This treatment is absolutely unacceptable. I am a National Committee member and I should be shown the respect I deserve!"

_"I thought that's what I was doing."_

Payson Keeler flashed Ellen Beals her best exaggerated-gymnastics-salute-grin. Sasha had never seen anything more attractive in his entire life.

When the door finally closed behind the four adults, a collective sigh of relief emitted from the entire Rock. It was rare that such dramatics unfolded before 10 a.m.

"Ding-dong, the witch is dead…" Jessica whispered under her breath. Nina giggled.

After a moment of stunned silence, Sasha turned towards his gymnasts. The look on his face wasn't agitated like it had been all month; it was a mixture of amusement, daring, and sincerity.

Sasha Belov was back.

"Well," he asked the National Team calmly. "What are you all waiting for?"

As if turning on a switch, the noise, chatter, and gymnastics continued again.

"So, what's on the agenda today coach?" Payson Keeler was at his side again, right where she belonged.

The corners of Sasha's mouth turned upwards in a sneaky smile. "Train them until they drop and hopefully make this day go by very fast."

"Fast? Why?" she asked, though already knowing the answer.

"Because as soon as these girls to stop tumbling around my gym, you and I are going to talk."

* * *

Nina was the last one to leave the gym that night. Payson felt torn. A part of her wanted the gymnast to stay longer and nail her new move. Another larger part of her also wanted to kick Nina out as soon as possible so she could join Sasha in his office.

"I think maybe I should start fresh tomorrow….I'm so close, but I'm so tired." the girl resigned.

Payson's ears perked up. "Yes! I mean, I think that's a wise decision. Tell you what? I promise to help you with it on Monday."

Nina grinned. "Wait…does that mean you're staying?"

Payson glanced up at the lights in Sasha's office. "I really hope so, Nina."

Nina wrapped her arms around Payson warmly. Payson was trying to remember why she'd ever left this place.

A few minutes later Nina was gone. Payson made her way up the familiar stairs to the Rock's main office. She and this site were starting to form an emotional bond. After all, it was the place where Sasha proposed that they date, the site where they'd stolen a few private moments during particularly long days, and the site he eventually fired her. Her stomach started to churn nervously as she finally turned the knob and walked in.

Sasha wasn't at his desk, but on the coach. He wasn't reading or doing paperwork either. He'd just been sitting there…waiting for her.

"Hi." She said, not really knowing what else to open with.

Payson took a seat next to him on the couch. She fiddled with her hands nervously. She just couldn't stay still. Sasha steadied them with his grip. The warmth from his fingers was overwhelming to her. It spread up her arms and into her chest.

"Say something." She commanded gently, looking him in the eye.

"I missed you, Payson."

"Good." She said.

Sasha smirked at her answer. It was very Payson.

"I have a proposition for you." She continued very professionally.

"Oh really? What's that?"

"_Us._"

Sasha sat back in his seat. "Payson, I want you to really think about –"

"I have." She said seriously. "I've done nothing but think about it all month, Sasha. I understand what you did and why you did it. I really do. Ally needed time with both her parents and Austin needed help getting used to fatherhood. Yes, I'm glad we went to Boston, but it doesn't mean we have to stay there – especially now that Ellen Beals is out of the picture. I'm moving back to Boulder whether you like it or not, Sasha. I'll camp out here everyday if I need to."

Sasha searched her face for any traces of hesitation. "Are you sure about this, Payson?

Payson threw out professionalism and draped her legs over Sasha's lap, scooting closer to him, literally trapping him under her body like an emotional hostage.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired of making up excuses over why we shouldn't be together. Besides, I think I effectively killed the biggest one today at practice…"

"I must say," Sasha said in awe. "You walking in here confidently and firing Ellen Beals might be one of the sexiest things I've ever seen a woman do." The words escaped from his mouth so quickly, he'd barely registered them in his head. A blush immediately followed his statement.

Payson smirked. "Belov, are you flirting with me?"

"Am I allowed to?" he asked more seriously now. "Is there anyone back in Boston…anyone you love?"

Payson scrunched up her face in thought. "Well… yes. Her name is Allison Keeler."

Sasha suddenly realized how close he and Payson had gotten in just a matter of minutes. It was almost as if their bodies were pulling each other in slowly and painfully – whether or not they noticed or wanted it. It was out of their hands.

"So did I do it?" Payson asked after some silence.

Sasha raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Prove to you that I wanted it?" She smiled slyly at him. _"That I want you…"_

Out of instinct, Sasha lifted up his right hand and pushed a stray blond hair out of Payson's face. He gently tucked it behind her ears. Payson's head followed his touch sideways, trying to lengthen the contact between their bodies.

"Someone once told me that wanting something meant going after it wholeheartedly without excuses or hesitation." She continued. "I can't remember who it was though…I guess he wasn't that important."

Sasha smirked. "He sounds like a smart guy. I bet you got a gold medal out of that advice, uh?"

Payson's face softened. Closing more distance between them she leaned her head against him and inserted it in the crook of his neck. It fit there perfectly.

"That's the thing, though…" she said. "I used to think that the gold medal was the event of my life; that is was what I wanted most. I was wrong."

"You were?"

Payson lifted her head up again and locked her eyes with Sasha's.

"I don't think I've ever wanted anything more than I want you."

Payson Keeler had literally taken Sasha's breath away. Her body was intertwined with his, easily connecting like pieces of a puzzle. Just a few years ago she'd been a determined, inspirational sixteen-year-old. Even as a coach Sasha had placed her on a pedestal. He never stopped to consider that she could evolve and become an even better person than she already was. Then again, Payson Keeler was always accomplishing the impossible. Sasha didn't know why he was so surprised.

"So…" Payson huffed and brought her hands up to play with his hair. "Are you going to kiss me, or do I have to do everything today?"

Sasha chuckled, but didn't waste much time. Intertwining his fingers in her hair, he brought her face down to meet his.

Payson opened her mouth eagerly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasha took his time, enjoying the savory taste of her that had been denied for weeks. A familiar lavender scent crept into his nose, making him smile against her lips. Payson grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to a horizontal position on the couch, allowing their bodies to press together. Payson moaned in satisfaction, finally enjoying reality instead of the many dreams that had sustained her in Boston.

Sasha paused and broke away from her.

"Wait – _where are you going to work here in Boulder?_"

Payson dropped her jaw and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Very funny, Sasha!"

Before Sasha could laugh at his own joke, Payson had turned the tables on him. She gently pushed him back on the coach and climbed on top of him, pinning him down with her legs. She smiled above him, letting her hair hang down and tickle his chin.

"You don't need any guidance, I see." Sasha said, looking up at her in awe.

Payson leaned down and kissed him lightly. "No, I'm not in the market for a coach. A boyfriend, on the other hand….I could use one of those."

* * *

**A/N **– I know I said this would be the last chapter, but I lied! There's ONE more chapter on its way that mostly exists for my own personal amusement. It also ties up some things concerning Ally and Austin. I will also add a sample from the sequel I've been writing to this piece. Yay! I will feature Sasha/Payson as was well as another interesting couple…=)


	25. Good Morning

**Chapter 25**

Sasha had never been a homebody. In general he avoided emotionally investing in living spaces. Most of his fond memories came various gyms around the world - nothing domestic. He never understood the people that spent hours picking out wood and planning detailed tiling projects for their houses – and for what exactly? Homes change and people move through them. Sasha Belov never saw the point in making one..._until now that is_.

It was Monday morning and the sunlight was streaming through his window in ghostly golden rays. They streaked downward diagonally on the right side of his bed, illuminating a tangled mess of wavy blond hair. Sasha was on his side with an elbow propping up his head. He knew it was cliché to watch the woman you love sleep, but he did it anyway. Payson Keeler was beautiful. She was lying on her stomach, gently hugging the pillow underneath her head. She made a soft, tired moan and turned her head toward Sasha with eyes still closed. He smiled, imagining what she could possibly be dreaming about.

As he watched this peaceful vision, Sasha suddenly understood what motivated all those fathers and handy men at home improvement stores. He would've _built a house _for Payson right then if he could. If he had the skill and speed, he would've loved nothing more than to construct a home around her sleeping form - something for them to wake up in for the rest of their lives.

Payson stirred in her sleep and squeezed her pillow tighter. Sasha's hand made its way slowly toward the edge of his white sheets. At present they were bunched around her lower body, delicately resting on the creamy pale skin of her lower hips. His fingers traveled down her body, pausing at familiar but faint scars at the base of her spine. Not wanting to wake her, Sasha ever so lightly bent down and kissed the two pink incisions. They must have been over almost nine years old now. Then, Sasha straightened up and pulled the thin cloth up to cover the curve of Payson's bare back. He ended his fluid gesture by pushing some stray hair away from her face.

Payson's eyes fluttered open and she smiled sweetly.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." he answered.

Neither of them could stop smiling. It seems that all weekend they'd had some sort of stupid expression plastered across their face at any given time.

"Did you sleep well?" Sasha asked.

"Yes." she answered with sparking eyes. "_Were you watching me_?"

"Maybe."

Payson Keeler laughed. "That's sort of adorable."

"Thank you." Sasha answered, unashamed of his sentimentality.

Payson scooted closer to him under the thin covers and wrapped her smooth arms around his muscular torso, pulling him into a horizontal hug. She sighed in satisfaction at the warm skin-to-skin contact. She loved the feeling of his chest rising and falling against hers; it was like they were temporarily sharing a heartbeats. Sasha kissed the top of Payson's head and returned the embrace.

Payson wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. In fact, she almost fell asleep again in Sasha's arms. If she hadn't opened her eyes and peered over his shoulder, she wouldn't have spotted the time flashing on Sasha's nightstand clock.

She yelped and jumped out of bed, frantically searching for her clothing that was scattered around the ground. "We have exactly ten minutes before practice starts, Sasha. Quick!"

After grabbing some pants and undergarments from the floor, Payson realized that Sasha was still on the bed, staring at her. She threw a shirt at his head.

"Sasha!" she cried desperately. "We can't be late. _Get moving!_"

Sasha put the shirt on and chuckled. "Sorry, I got distracted..." he said.

Payson rolled her eyes, but a silly grin was plastered on her semi-flattered expression. "You're impossible…" she concluded.

Exactly seven minutes later the two coaches were relatively put together and crammed in Sasha's speeding car. Payson's wild looking hair was tamed in a messy bun atop her head. While Sasha drove she combed his stubborn, spiky mane with her hands and tucked the tag of his tee shirt in.

He snickered at her gestures. "Payson, settle down."

"Sorry." she said, giving up and sitting on her hands. "You know me...I hate being late."

_It was worth it._ Sasha thought happily.

Sasha and Payson rushed into the Rock five minutes past the hour. Their entrance was signaled by a loud bang as Sasha pushed the door open and strode in quickly with a frazzled looking Payson right behind him. About thirty pairs of eyes were on them. Their male and female elites and juniors were staring at the coaches expectantly, waiting for an explanation or an order to emit from Sasha's lips. Unfortunately, the head coach faltered under this intense scrutiny.

"Uh...good morning." he said stiffly.

"Good morning!" Payson echoed somewhat awkwardly.

No one spoke. The athletes exchanged glances. A few of the boys in the back were suppressing snickers. Nina and Jessica's eyebrows were raised. Clearly, things could not go on like this.

That was the moment Sasha Belov folded like a napkin.

"Fine. Ok, Listen up!" he bellowed, demanding everyone's attention with his usual tone. He pointed at the gymnasts surrounding him as well as the parents watching intently from the other side of the observation glass. "I'm going to say this_ once_ because I'm a professional – _not _because it's _any _of your business! Understand?"

"Uh, Sasha..." Payson whispered out of the corner of her mouth. "You don't have to do this yet if you don't want…"

"Payson and I are dating." He declared loudly. His voice bounced off the Rock's walls.

The gym remained silent. The Rock gymnasts were either not surprised at all or extremely gifted at controlling their reactions. It was hard to tell. A few parents stood up in shock in the observation room, their mouths moving up and down in confusion. Luckily, no one could hear them. Sasha was not going to concern himself with those people just yet.

"Good. Now get back to work!" he demanded. Sasha motioned for Payson to follow him to his office quickly. The pair hurried up the stairs without looking back. They entered and shut the door.

As soon as it was closed something very strange happened. Even from the other side of the wood, both Payson and Sasha could hear the eruption of sound. It was a mixture of laughter, exclamations, and applause from the gym floor. Payson bolted toward the window and saw all the Rock gymnasts heading to their first rotations in a drama-induced frenzy. A few were pointing toward the office. Near the beam, Nina and Jessica bumped fists in triumph. Payson also swore she saw one boy hand another a twenty dollar bill with a heavy sigh like he'd just lost a bet.

"Well, I think the kids will survive." Sasha joked, observing the spectacle in his gym.

"I guess so." Payson said turning to him and smiling again. "Speaking of kids..." she reached into her pocket and pulled out something for Sasha.

"This is a plane ticket to Boston." he said, examining the paper she placed in his hand.

"It's for you." she beamed. "We're picking up Ally this Saturday from Boston. Sorry, I know you usually practice with the elites on Saturday, but I think you should take a weekend -"

Sasha swooped down and kissed her deeply before she could finish her sentence.

"Sasha!" she cried. Payson blushed, tilting her head toward the window after they broke apart. "_Control yourself_...all eyes are on us now, remember?"

He laughed and stepped away to a safe distance from his assistance coach. "Whatever you say, Coach Keeler."

* * *

".._.and he took me to this an old building...and to a big, old boat...and this museum...and the aquarium!"_

Ally Keeler was skipping around the living room of her old apartment in Boulder, sharing stories of her Boston adventures with Austin. She and her mother were moving back in to their place with the help of Sasha. The two adults had just picked up the little bundle of joy and successfully taken her back to Colorado in one weekend. Payson was surprised Ally had so much energy after the journey.

"Perhaps when she's older she'll understand what the historical significance of the "old building" and the "boat'." Sasha joked. He was on his hands and knees reassembling a coffee table.

"I should hope so." Payson smirked, taking a seat next to Sasha and handing him a glass of water. "She'll get a chance to go back soon enough. Austin will make sure of that."

Ally was practicing cartwheels and walkovers on the carpets now, perfectly content with her solitary play.

"Excellent extensions..." Sasha said in a low voice. "I wonder where she gets that from?"

"_Not from her father._.." Payson smirked. She nudged Sasha playfully.

There was something very right about her life right now. Even though her apartment was empty, she felt like she had everything she needed. Payson Keeler used to dream about moments like these, but never thought they would become reality. She had gone through her fair share of hardship over the years with a few fleeting moments of redemption and happiness inbetween. One had been winning her gold medal. Another had been Ally's birth. For some reason this - a simple, ordinary afternoon of nothing with two people she loved - was surfacing as yet another contender. It was an indescribable, beautiful fulfillment.

"I think I'm going to head to my place and shower now." Sasha said after a few minutes. The poor man had been moving their boxes and furniture all day. "Why don't I swing by later and take you ladies out to dinner?"

"OK!" Ally said, answering for the both of them.

Payson laughed. "Sure. That's sounds lovely."

Just as Sasha was about to head out the door, Ally ran after him and tugged on his pant leg. He looked down at her curiously. The little girl obviously had a pressing question. Ally looked from Payson to Sasha and back again with a mischievous grin.

"When are you and Sasha going to get married, mom?"

Payson blushed and chuckled lightheartedly. "Allison Keeler! Let's not get ahead of ourselves, OK?" She patted her daughter on the head and looked up at Sasha apologetically. "Oh my…if she wasn't so cute, I have no idea what I'd do with her. Sorry about that…" She leaned in and gave Sasha a hug at her doorway.

Payson, whose head was resting on Sasha's shoulder, didn't see the very secretive, very meaningful wink that her ex coach shared with her daughter.

Ally Keeler's face brightened at his gesture. She winked back, zipped her lips, crossed her heart, and threw away the invisible key.

* * *

**a/n - THE END** (sort of)! I hope you liked the story. I'll be posting an excerpt from the sequel very soon, so look out for that! There shall be more Payson/Sasha in that as well as some new dramarama... Review if you have comments/suggestions. Love your feedback!


	26. Preview: Keeping Up Appearances

PREVIEW -

**Keeping Up Appearances** - a sequel to _The Heart of a Champion_

After successfully avoiding gymnastics for most of her adult life, Kaylie Cruz returns to the Rock as an agent for Payson and Sasha's rising star, Jessica Rudolph. Now she has to deal with parents, attitudes, and...a certain someone. Kaylie/Austin Sasha/Payson

(excerpt from 1st chapter)

* * *

"This seat taken?"

A petite brunette looked up at this question. She was sitting at an airport bar alone, attracting some attention from surrounding males. This was no surprise considering her looks. With a toned figure, long hair, tan skin, and a stylish gray dress she was certainly enough to induce head turns from the opposite sex. She gave the inquiring young man a small smile and gestured silently to the empty seat on her right before looking back up at a mounted television set.

_"Jessica Rudolph," _the reporter on the screen asked. _"You're the new world champion. What's next? The Olympics?"_

_"I certainly hope so!"_ the young girl said, her voice breaking nervously. _"That would be nice. The Olympics, I mean. That would be so embarrassing if I didn't go now..."_

The young woman heaved a heavy sigh and draped one leg gracefully over the other, taking dainty sips from her martini glass. The man next to her subtly looked her up and down - he couldn't help himself.

"So..." he started nervously, trying to turn his A game on. "Drinking alone, uh?" He hoped his joke wouldn't take offense.

It didn't. The brunette chuckled. "Well, I'm going home today. _It's been a while._"

"Oh." he said with a knowing grin. "I get it."

"Yeah, I have to go to a wedding - well, it's sort of a wedding." she said. "I haven't seen these people in a while, so I thought I'd relax and take the edge off before my flight."

He watched her attention travel back to the interview on the television. He couldn't tell whether he was bothering her or whether she was easily distracted.

"Are you interested in gymnastics?" he asked, nodding toward the television.

"Uh..._I used to be_." The girl looked down at her lap, suppressing a secretive smile.

Finally brave enough, the young man extended his hand toward the pretty woman. "I'm Tom, by the way."

"Kaylie Cruz."

She returned his grip firmly. Kaylie then lifted her left hand from its place on her lap, resting it firmly on the counter for him to see.

_Ah, an engagement ring_, Tom observed cursing his bad luck. _I should have known..._

"You know what?" he said, looking at his watch hand nervously. "I-I just remembered - I have to head to my gate now. It was nice to meet you!"

Kaylie shook her head with amusement and watched the young man scurry away. She found that the good ole ring flaunt was enough to prevent most men from hitting on her. This one had made an admirable effort, though. Kaylie had to give him credit.

She sat forward again and finished her drink, catching the tail end of the television interview.

_"Do you have any advice to girls your age, Jessica?" t_he reporter asked.

_"Uh..."_ the blond teenager paused, eyes shifting back and forth. _"I mean, I don't know. I don't know much about normal teenagers. It's not like I spend time at the mall. Elites generally don't hang out with people our own age. I train most of the time."_

"Wow..." Kaylie said to herself as she watched the train wreck unfold. Jessica Rudolph – a girl who had been quickly thrust into America's spotlight - definitely lacked the self awareness and tact needed to get through an interview. Then again, Kaylie knew more than anyone how hard it was to hone normal social skills when most of the interactions you experience as a teenager are with inanimate gym equipment. _Poor girl._

Kaylie Cruz thanked the bartender and placed some money on the table. Now more relaxed, she was ready to take on (what she hoped would be) a short weekend in Boulder, Colorado.

At the ripe age of twenty-five, Kaylie was taking what her older brother Leo called "an unconventional life path." This phrase was eye roll inducing. Of course Leo, the man with more direction than a traffic light, would think that about her. _How typical._

Seven years ago, Kaylie Cruz ended her gymnastics career on a somewhat lower note than she dreamed, winning just one event bronze medal at the 2012 Olympic games. She pretended like she wasn't disappointed...and frankly she was convincing. After months of press with Emily and Payson and repeating the phrase "so proud of my team" over and over again, Kaylie Cruz started to believe it herself. She successfully brushed aside her letdown and as soon as the traveling and promotions ended, she closed the back cover on that phase of her life for good. Kaylie had been eager to leave gymnastics - and most of the people in it - behind.

Kaylie then did what any independently wealthy eighteen-year-old would do: she went to Europe to broaden her worldview. At that point, her parents' marriage was completely dissolved and Leo was wrapped up in his PHD program for chemistry, leaving the Cruz family without a home base. In her opinion, leaving the country was the perfect remedy to this situation. Kaylie spent a few years floating around happily. She learned French and Italian, took up photography, attended cooking classes in France, and even had a brief stunt in the fashion industry. Eventually she settled in London where she met her fiancé Eric.

All in all, she spent a good chunk of her adult life successfully avoiding gymnastics. Kaylie didn't know it yet, but her streak was coming to an end and she would soon be tumbling back into the sport - that is, is Sasha Belov and Payson Keeler had anything to say about it.


End file.
